


Love will keep us warm

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Past parent abuse, Top Cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: Dean has always been ashamed of being an Omega, living as an Alpha.Doing it because he knows it's the only way.But his supplements/blockers stop working and he doesn't know what to do.In a world where Omegas are accepted but Dean can't find it in him to accept himself, what will he do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> This is very important to me.  
> It will be long.  
> I don't know when it will finish.  
> But I hope you enjoy.

It was after a hunt when Dean started feeling strange.

His skin prickled warmly and his stomach hurt slightly.

Like a stirring pain that felt stronger slowly as time went on.

He was sitting on the old motel bed when he realized this.  
He was sipping at a beer thinking about life.  
He just brushed this off.

\---

He woke up from his four hour sleep when the pain and warmness was still there, but stronger.  
If he could rate it, it would be a five out of twenty.  
Small.  
But still stronger than the one out of twenty it was last night.

He got up, groaning.  
Now it was a six.  
It's like he could feel his temperature burst a little higher, just the smallest.

He saw Sam was at the table reading a news paper.

"Hey," Dean called.  
"Yea?" Sam responded, looking over to his brother.  
"What time is it?"  
"Seven A.M."  
"Godamn it." Dean muttered annoyed.  
"I'm gonna take a shower."  
Sam hummed, returning to the news paper.

Dean looked over the bed next to him, seeing it empty.

Where was Cas?

He usually was asleep at this hour.

They had a system of one of them sleeping on the couch when they went on hunts.  
So Cas should be next to him, sleeping soundly.  
Dean didn't want to admit it, but he liked watching Cas sleep.

It was weird, seeing him so peacefully.  
His breath coming in shallow and easy.  
Cas had only been human for five months, barely catching up with the prospect of sleeping at the second month.

Dean learned in time that the ex-angel was no early bird, getting up at least at noon everyday.

And had also learned that waking up Cas any earlier was just dangerous.  
Flashes of when he woke up Cas at nine AM flashed his mind.  
He was angry beyond anything.  
Practically growling at Dean to let him sleep.  
Looking at him with flaming eyes.  
He learned that he never wakes up Cas.

So where was he?

"Where's Cas?"  
"Out."  
"Doing what?"  
Sam snickered.  
"What?" Dean demanded.  
What was happening? What was so funny? Dean wanted to know.  
"Well, remember that woman we questioned yesterday? The one with blonde hair? The one you kept flirting with?"  
Dean searched his memory.  
"Yea. I remember her. What about her?"  
"She had called Yesterday while you were busy watching Dr. Sexy-"  
"I wasn't watching that. It was like that when I turned it on and I didn't bother changing it."  
"Sure." Sam said this sarcastically and Dean scowled.  
"Anyways. She called Cas. Wanted to 'have coffee with him.'"  
Sam laughed.  
"What's so funny."  
"She obviously wanted to get into his pants Dean. And seeing as he hasn't come back. I'd say she succeeded."  
Sam kept laughing.  
And Deans stomach churned with anger.  
No, not at that lady.  
He wasn't jealous.  
He was upset Cas would just have sex with someone they talked to.

But the idea left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Can't believe he fucked someone we talked too."  
Dean said this bitterly.  
But Sam laughed more, amused.  
"You are such a hypocrite, Dean. You do that all the time."  
"Still."

Dean grumpily grabbed his things and entered the shower.  
He almost forgot about the warmness.

But he didn't.

It was still pricking at his skin.

Hi stomach still unpleasant.

Turning the water to cold, getting in he beared it to get the warmness away.

\---

Once he was done he felt clean and normal.  
He got out, putting away his clothes.  
And packing his duffel humming to Metallica.

Then the door opened, revealing a grumpy Cas.

He saw with a acid feeling sinking into his gut that, Cas had a hickey.  
He scowled, stopping his humming.  
So Cas did fuck that blonde bitch.  
He stuffed his items more roughly.  
Zipping up the duffel.  
And sitting down, staring at the TV but not really watching.

He could hear Sam whistling at Cas.  
"Good job, Cas!"  
"T-thank you?"  
Cas sounded confused even though he knew clearly what he did.  
Dean crossed his arms over his chest.  
He knew he probably looked like a child that was told couldn't have candy, but couldn't help it.  
"Alright Cas pack up were leaving in thirty."  
Dean said this as casually as he could, but failed, traces of bitterness leaking in.  
"Dude, what's wrong?"  
Sam asked, concerned of why his brother might be grumpy.  
"Nothing. Just wanna get back to the bunker."  
Sam accepted the excuse, for he wanted to get back too.


	2. I'm not Jealous, I just don't feel well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't jealous.  
> He's just doesn't feel well.  
> Also why doesn't he feel well?  
> What's wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy.  
> Only five minutes and new chapter.  
> Yesterday and today I already prewrote several chapters so.  
> But enjoy.

Dean felt the heating pain return as he drives.

It was eight out of twenty now.

He tried to ignore it but by the time he stopped at a diner it was ten.

"I don't feel to good."  
Sam put his hand up to Deans face.  
But Dean slapped it away.  
"Don't touch me."

Sam sighed.

"Let me see your temperature."  
Dean grunted.  
"Fine."

Sam rested his hand against Deans face, pulling back after a few seconds.  
"I think your coming down with something. Your pretty warm."

Cas rested his hand against Deans cheek, Dean slapping it away.

"Don't touch me dude."  
Dean said it bitter and cold.  
But he'll never admit that the touch was actually quite nice.  
Feeling the heat and pain lower to a nine.

No. It wasn't Cas.

It was just his hands, they were cold and cooled down Dean.

"I only wanted to feel as well," Castiel mumbled more to himself.

The waitress came, a cute brunette in her early to mid thirties.  
She was pretty.

"My names Tammy, what can I get you gentleman to eat?"

Normally Dean would flirt with someone like her but he wasn't in the mood.

"I'll have the house salad and a glass of water." Said Sam.  
"I'll have a double cheese burger, and fries, a glass of water I would like as well," replied Cas.  
The waitress lingered her stare on Cas.  
"Sure thing sweetheart."  
And she winked.  
Dean scowled.

She looked expectantly at Dean.  
"What would you like."  
Dean hummed, annoyed at the entire situation.  
This fucking waitress.  
This fucking diner.  
This fucking pain in his stomach.  
This fucking heat.  
This fucking ex-angel.  
This fucking moose.  
Dean let out a quiet laugh.  
Haha. Sam the moose.

"Nothing. Just water, lots of ice."  
"If that's what you want."  
Dean smothered back the words, yea, that's what I fucking want bitch.

She walked away, swinging her hips and whistling.

Fucking bitch.

He glanced at Cas seeing he was slightly blushing and staring at her ass.

Fucking Cas.

He already slept with that blonde bitch.

Dean grumbled burying his head into his arms, resting against the table.

"If you don't feel good we can leave."

Dean grunted. 

"No. It's fine."

The pain was twelve.

"Hmmmm."  
An exasperated sigh.  
"Hmmmmm."  
Another exasperated sigh.  
"Hmmm."  
Another.  
"Hmmmmm."  
And another.

"Dude seriously stop, it's annoying."  
Dean looked up to see his brothers bitch face.  
"Fine, bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Dean smiled, Sam smiling back.  
At least his brother was reassured.

Dean shoved his face back into his arms though.

Trying his best to not make a sound.  
Soon enough the waitress was there with their food and drinks.

"Here's your food fella's, house salad, water. Burger and fries, water."  
She winked at Cas.

Dean didn't bother looking at Cas's face. 

"And another water. Lots of ice."

Dean tried his best to not scowl at her.  
Luckily he succeeded.

"Holler if you need anything."

She walked away to another table, fucking whistling and swaying her godamn hips.

"Your a real lady killer, Cas."  
"What?"  
"She's into you."  
"Oh. I did not notice. I thought she was being friendly."  
Sam laughed, eating his salad.  
Cas shrugged, enjoying his burger.  
Dean resisted to grumble.  
And drank his water, it was good at soothing his body.  
The cold spiking through him.  
Calming down to a eleven.  
He looked over to Cas.  
Who contently eat his fries.  
He stared at how Cas would bring one up to his mouth, biting around it, chewing and swallowing it.  
Dean licked his lips.

It looked like a really good fry.  
Cas turned to him.  
"What is it?"  
Dean snapped out of his gaze.  
"Nothing. Nothing. Your fries just look good."  
"Would you like one?"

Cas picked up a fry, offering it to Dean.  
Dean simply looked at it.  
Swallowing.  
His heart flutt-.  
Nope.

He was happy Cas offered him a really tasty looking fry.  
He took it.  
A quiet thanks mumbled.

Eating the fry whole.

He didn't know if it was good because Cas gave it to him, or it was just good.

Cas returned to eating, and Dean instantly missed Cas's attention.

He turned away as well, drinking his water.  
Sam luckily was too busy eating his salad.

The waitress came every now and then, asking how they were doing. Always looking too long at Cas and winking at him.  
Swaying her hips when leaving.  
People shouldn't wink that much.

When they finished she left the bill, and her number.  
It said; "To the cute one with blue eyes. Call me!"

Dean grimaced and grumbled.  
Cas blushing.  
Sam laughing and patting Cas's shoulder.

Dean paid, leaving a ten percent tip.

"Dean don't be an asshole, she was a good waitress."  
"I don't give a fuck, Sam. I'll be in the Impala."

Dean got up and winced painfully.

The pain was thirteen.

He clutched his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dean?"  
Both Sam and Cas voiced worriedly.  
"I-I'm fine."  
"No your not, I'll drive."  
Dean didn't bother to protest.

Cas got a hold of Dean and he sighed at the contact.

He rested his head against Cas's shoulder.  
"I'll take him to the car."  
Cas's voice was somehow deeper this close.

The heat went back to twelve.

He resisted to bury his head against Cas's shoulder.

He never realized how nice Cas smelled. 

A mix of the ocean, clovers, honey, and old books. 

It sounded weird but on Cas, it was amazing.

The pain was ten.

He hadn't realized that he was in the Impalas back seat until Cas moved away from him.

He bit his lip hard, holding back a whine.  
A fucking whine.  
A whine.  
Dean fucking Winchester doesn't whine.

Cas is his best friend.  
He doesn't whine for his best friend.

He looked over to Cas.

Cas was an Alpha.  
Despite Jimmy being a beta, over time Jimmy's body had turned Alpha, to accommodate Cas.  
Cas was a strong handsome Alpha.  
Sam was a beta. Sharp, but broad.  
And Dean an Alpha.  
At least thats what everyone thought.  
He was an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> :D  
> I realize I won't get many kudos and hits as if I wrote smut, but I don't care, writing and posting it is good enough.


	3. How it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dean had gone through life, ashamed of himself.  
> John disappointed.  
> At least he seems to be getting better of this flue.  
> And Cas is with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I don't like reading really angsty fics.  
> And yet here I am writing one.  
> Well.  
> Any ways enjoy.  
> Also, ---TRIGGER WARNING---  
> MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE AND JOHN BEING A TERRIBLE PARENT. DEAN HATING HIMSELF FOR BEING HIMSELF AS WELL.

Dean had taken supplements and blockers. The whole deal.

Ever since his first heat.

He was fifteen when he presented.

Sammy at school and Dean returning to the motel they were staying at because he didn't feel good.  
Lying in his slick and sweat ruined clothes, writhing with need, that's how John found him.

He had came early from a hunt, finding his newly presented son.  
He walked up to Dean, pulled him up from his sweaty shirt, and slapped him right across the face.  
"You disgusting, worthless child. My son, the disappointment, a omega. And I thought you couldn't get worse."  
Dean sobbed. Smelling the alcohol off Johns breath. And John punched him in the gut.  
"Clean yourself up, boy. We're going to get blockers and supplements."

And since then Johns hatred sank deeper, and Dean learned to be ashamed.

It wasn't that the world was against omegas.

The most successful CEO in the world was an omega.  
Many Nobel winners were omegas.  
Many people who found cures were omegas.  
The world had ridden the thought of people who were omegas that they were breeding machines and sexual objects.

Equal pay, respect for same Alpha marriages, same Omega marriage. Alpha to be married to many Omegas, or a Omega be married to many Alphas. In some states anyways. Beta and Beta marriage was ok. Or Beta and Alpha, Beta and Omega.  
It was 2016, for crying out loud.  
As long as it wasn't hurting someone, it was ok.  
These days telling someone you were an Omega, no one blinked or looked twice.  
But not everyone was like that.  
Traces of hate still existed.  
Like the hate towards LGBTQ+, or black lives, or feminism.  
People like that still hated those who were Omega, John, was unfortunately a example of that.

And the thing was, this pain felt faintly of what his first heat felt like.  
So he was paranoid beyond belief.  
But he took his yearly supplement/ blocker. It was over the counter but worked for over two decades in all the time he's used it.  
Maybe he was overthinking and it was just a flue.  
"Alright Dean get some sleep."  
Dean hadn't realized that Sam was already driving.  
So Dean went to sleep.

\---

When he woke up he was in his bed.  
How did he get here?  
Did Sam carry him?  
Did Cas carry him?  
Cas's strong arms carrying his body.  
Holding him close.  
He pushed away those thoughts.

"Cas?" He called warily.  
The pain was fourteen.  
He whimpered.  
He couldn't help it.  
"Yes Dean."  
Dean nearly fell off the bed realizing Cas was next to him.  
Seated in one of his chairs.  
"Uhmm. What time is it?"  
"It is nine."  
"PM?"  
"Yes."  
"Damn. Where's Sam."  
"He had an emergency call. A nest of vamps. He didn't want to leave you alone. But I reassured that I can take care of you."  
"T-thanks Cas."  
"You are welcome."

Cas grabbed a water bottle, opening it.  
"Drink this. All of it, so you don't get dehydrated."  
Dean sat up, about to take the water bottle.  
But Cas got close to him, a foot away, grabbing his chin, tilting his head and slowly poured the water down Deans throat.  
Dean swallowed eagerly.  
It felt like a godamn desert in his mouth.  
He felt nice as Cas gripped his chin tightly, staring intently at him.  
When Dean finished the water, Cas throwed away the bottle. 

Dean decided to let curiosity control him.  
"So are you going to call that Tammy chic."  
"Who?"  
"The waitress."  
Dean anxiously awaited the answer.  
Cas frowned a little.  
"She was very kind, very beautiful, but no."  
"Why not?"  
Dean hid his flair of happiness,  
Cas deserves better than roadside skank.  
"I just am not interested."  
"What, you like blondes, because you didn't mind getting that hickey from that girl we questioned."  
Dean coldly, bitterly, spat this.  
Cas blushed slightly.  
"She had the intentions of 'having fun' as she said. She got to leave a bruise on me before I told her that I did not want to participate."

Dean felt relieved, angry at those bitches, but relieved.  
Cas deserved better.

"Why did you stay over then."  
"Well we chatted about "The grapes of wrath" after I declined her offer, and we ended up talking until three, she let me sleep on her couch instead of coming to the motel late. Which would have disrupted you and Sam from your four hours."  
"Thanks Cas. You could've came anyway."  
"It's fine."

Cas went out of the room and Dean missed his presence.  
But Cas returned and Dean lightened up.  
"You must eat to regain energy. Here's orange juice, ham-cheese sandwiches, and chips."  
"But I'm not hungry."  
"Dean..." Cas looked at him with a warning face.  
"O-ok. Fine."

\---

Dean finished, burping, content.  
He sighed.  
"Thanks Cas, that was good."  
Cas got closer to Deans face, Dean breathing a little faster.  
But Cas only wiped away Deans orange juice mustache.

Cas smiled.

"Better."  
He stepped away.

"Sam should be back by mid-day tomorrow, I'll be in my room."  
Dean felt cold as Cas left.  
But he pushed it away.  
He felt hot and heavy with all the layers he wore.  
So he changed to a t-shirt and boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.  
> :D


	4. It can't be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Dean finds out the ugly truth.  
> His supplements/ blockers don't work anymore.  
> He is openly an Omega.  
> An Omega full swing into his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter.!  
> By the way it was messed up so I deleted it and now I'm reposting it, so sorry if you read it and you were confused.  
> Enjoy! :D

Dean decided to read a lore book.  
An hour after reading it his pain was sixteen.

He used the restroom, but it didn't make him feel better.

Seventeen.

He checked his drawers to find the packaging of the yearly supplement/ scent blockers he took every year.   
He found it under his socks, he grabbed his phone, dialing the company.

He sat as he waited.

He took these in January.  
It was November.

These expired next year, of course, in February.

After 10 minutes someone answered. "Hello? How may I help you?"   
"Thank Jesus, ok, so I took supplements/blockers in January-"  
 "The one for Omegas, to block off heats, give Alpha pheromones, and block Omega ones, that one?"  
 "Yes! That one. I took it and-"   
"I'm sorry sir."   
"W-what?"   
"That product was recalled during September, and those who bought it were given refunds."   
"W-why was it recalled?"

 Dean was scared.   
Shitting-balls-scared.

 "Because it was inefficient to lasting a year as it should, randomly stopping. There was a mistake and a certain chemical was not added. It does not work at a certain point, depending on person of course. The body starting heats and producing Omega pheromones."

Deans mouth was wide open in shock.   
And he felt worry and panic rise in him.

"H-How did I not know this?!"

" It was announced in the news for two months, sir."

 "B-B-but I can't have heats and pheromones!"   
"I'm sorry sir. We can't do anything. You can get a doctors prescription and get supplements/blockers there.  
 Or wait until March next year for improved supplements/blockers."   
"O-ok. Thanks."  
 "Your welcome sir."

Dean hung up.

 He can't be an omega, the only person who knew is dead.

 What will Sam do.   
What will everyone do.   
Will everyone terrorize and tease him.   
Will he be degraded.

 Dean started panting heavily.

This can't be happening.   
This can't be happening.   
This can't be happening.

He has to be dreaming and this is actually a big nightmare.

He runs to the mirror he has and sees his eyes are gold.

 Omega gold.

He runs back to the bed.   
He lays down.

The pain was twenty.

He clutched his stomach.   
His skin hot.

He takes off his clothes.

 Writhes uncomfortably on the bed.

 Kicks the book over the bed onto the floor.

The first wave of heat hits him.

It hurts.

And it's pleasure.

It's agony.

He moans.   
He groans.   
He whimpers as the first gush of slick leaks out of him.

Decades of pushed down heats can be bad.

 Slick leaks out steadily and he whimpers as his cock is heavy and hard.

 Need fills his thoughts.

Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fucking fuck.

He needs a cock.

Alpha.

He needs an Alpha.

 He needs Cas.

 He needs and wants Cas fucking him hard and fast.

 Claiming him.   
Mating him.   
Breeding him.   
Calling him his. 

He needs Cas.

 Wants Cas. 

It's not the pheromones. He's always wanted Cas. 

Always.

But the pheromones pushes away shame and restraint.

 He wants Cas so bad.

\---

Cas is reading a book on bees when he hears a thump from Deans room.  
 Then there's...moans.

Pained ones.

He gets up quickly to see if Deans okay.  
 Suddenly, he's affronted with... A amazing aroma.

 He breathes it in deep.

It smells of sugary warm apples, like the ones in apple pie, leather, oak wood burning, and thunderstorm clouds before it rains. It such a strange combination, but it's absolutely intoxicating.

Then he smells what really punches him. 

Omega slick.

And it smells like how a feast would smell like for a starving man. 

He races to it finding a writing moaning Dean.

His erection is almost fully hard and his fist are clenched.   
All of him laying out the definition of Alpha.   
He could practically feel the blood ,bright, red his eyes are.   
He growls deep.

\---

Dean smells Alpha arousal come into the room and turns over, on his knees, ass raised high, legs spread obscenely. 

All for his Alpha. 

 Cas.

He wants Cas to fuck him so bad.   
His heat in full swing.   
Heats don't really effect a Omegas thinking and decision making, he knows he wants Cas.

He voices this.

"Cas! Fuck me! Fuck me Alpha! Make me yours Cas!"

\---

Cas snaps out of his heated haze when he hears Deans voice.

This is Dean.

He knew he was an Omega, ashamed and hid as an Alpha.

He did rebuild Dean after all.

Dean was confused, he didn't want him.  
 He was not going to abuse Deans situation and use him.   
That's something he would never do.

He wants Dean.  
 But he wants Dean to want him too.  
 Which he probably doesn't.

This explains why Dean had behaved strange today, it was his heat, causing the pain and fever.

He shakes his head. 

 Ignoring this delicious plump ass, with a greedy, leaking, fluttering hole begging for a knot.   
Dean posed beautifully just for him.

No.

Control yourself, Castiel.  He scolded himself.   
He sighed.   
Gritting his teeth.

"No Dean. You aren't thinking straight. I'll help you thru your heat, but I will not use you."

\---

Dean was so hot.   
He needed Cas.  
 But Cas.   
Declines him.   
Tells him no.   
Cas doesn't want Dean.   
He doesn't want Dean.   
Cas doesn't want Dean.

Dean lets out a sob.

 His heart shatters into so many pieces.  
 Turns into a big hole filled with coldness.

He cry's.

He's never good enough.   
He's not good enough.   
He flips over.   
Freely crying.

"Dean?"  
 "You don't want me, I get it. I get it. I'm fine."   
"Dean..."  
 "Just. Just leave me alone."   
"Dean?"   
"I said leave me alone."

 Another wave hits him.   
Fresh slick leaking out.

\---

Cas's heart breaks as he sees Deans tear streaking face.   
 It's the other way around.   
Dean doesn't really want Cas.   
Cas doesn't want to use Dean.

He sighs.  
If Dean wants to be alone, It's the least Cas can do.   
He steps outside the door.   
He will help Dean thru this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> :D


	5. Want and need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes care of Dean.  
> Dean wants Cas.  
> Cas says no.  
> At least he's getting something to help him through his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaay new chapter.  
> Enjoy!  
> I'm sorry I've had to delete this twice because it was wrong.

Dean cried and sobbed.

But the heat got through his pain.

He imagined Cas did want him.  
He shoved three fingers into his slick hole, burning but not too much, pleasurable.

He slides another and pretends it's Cas's cock.  
Pretends that Cas is over his naked form, shoving his cock into Dean, fucking him roughly.  
Whispering of how he's going to fuck Dean so good.  
Going to pump him full of his cum.

"C-Cas! Oh yes! Yes just like that! Yes! Yes! Harder Cas! Faster! Ohh!"

Dean lights up with pleasure and cums hard in just 10 minutes, spraying over his stomach and arching his back.  
It isn't as good as a real cock, Cas's real cock, Cas's knot.  
But it has to do.

\---

Cas hears Dean calling his name thru the door perfectly.

How he's telling him to go faster.

Yelling yes.

Dean was masturbating to him fucking him.

Cas inhaled heavily.  
Those noises were absolutely ravishing.  
He controlled his urge to break down the door and fuck Dean.

He will not use Dean.

He got up to get water.

\---

When he got back, entering Deans room, he was in the middle of fucking himself with his fingers and calling out Cas's name.

Cas controlled himself, standing above Dean.

"Water?"  
His voice was strained from control.

"No. Want you to fuck me. Please Cas."  
"You don't know what you're saying Dean. No."

Dean attempted to stroke Cas's crotch.

"Are you sure?"

Cas pushed Deans hand away laying the water next to him.

"I am sure."

Cas walked out of Deans room.  
Breathing heavily once out.  
This was going to be harder than he thought.

\---

As Dean fucked himself on his fingers again, Cas entered the room.  
He wants Cas.  
Needs Cas.

He doesn't stop or bother to cover up.

"Water?"

Dean stares into Cas's blue eyes.  
Cas probably is disgusted by Dean.  
Hates him.  
Can barely even talk to him.

But he pushes the pain away.

"No. Want you to fuck me. Please Cas."  
"You don't know what you're saying Dean. No."

Dean felt jabs of hurt, but pushed it aside.  
Confident that he can convince Cas to at least fuck him.

Dean attempted to stroke Cas's crotch through his sweat pants.

"Are you sure?"

Cas pushed Deans hand away before he could even properly feel up his cock, laying the water next to him.

"I am sure."

Cas walked out of Deans room.  
And Dean pushed away the jabs of pain.  
Cas hated Dean.  
Didn't feel the way Dean is finally admitting he's felt about him.

He lets out a quiet sob.

Pulling out his fingers and drinking all the water.  
A wave of heat simmered inside of him,  
but the water coaxed him just enough.

Cas reinterred the room a few minutes later.

"Dean?"

Dean responded weakly.  
"Yea?"

"I have to tell Sam of what's happening to you."  
"No!"

Dean panicked.  
Sam can't know he can't.

"Dean, he's your brother, he'll understand."  
"No."  
"Dean. He needs to know. You can't hide that your an Omega.  
He will understand."

Deans world felt like it was falling apart.  
More than it already has.  
But Cas was right, Sam needed to know.  
Maybe he will understand.

"F-fine."  
"Good."

Cas made to leave but Dean stopped him.

"W-wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you ask Sam to bring me a-."  
Dean couldn't say it. But seeing as Cas wasn't going to fuck him he gulped.

"A-a. A. A. A Dildo."

He buried his flaming face into a pillow.  
Asking Cas to fuck him was one thing, but to have Cas ask his brother to buy him a dildo was completely embarrassing.

Silence.

"Ok. I will. Anything you need."

Well then I need your cock.  
Like, Yesterday.  
But Dean didn't say this, only thought it.

"Can you tell him to get one with an inflatable knot."  
"Sure."

Dean reburied his face into the pillow and Cas left.

\---

Cas left Deans room.

Taking out his phone and calling Sam.  
He waited a few seconds and Sam answered.

"Hey Cas what's up?"  
"I have news."  
"What is it?"

Cas said the next words steady, as if they were facts.  
"Dean is an Omega and he is going through his heat."  
"Cas, Dean is an Alpha."  
"He took supplements/blockers. I guess they did not work and he is going through a heat."  
"So...Dean...is an Omega?"  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Of course not."   
Cas could feel the acceptance Sam felt for his brother at this.

"I just can't believe he lied to me like that. How could he have never told me?"  
"You can address that with him later. Right now you have to come back and bring a dildo, one with an inflatable knot."

Cas could hear Sam's discomfort about buying his older brother a sex toy thru the phone.

"Alright. But I'll have to come back here. We found another nest. Do you mind watching him?"  
"Of course."

\---

An hour later of bringing a needy Dean water and telling him no, restraining himself.  
Sam came.

"Hey, Cas?"  
"Over here."  
Cas got up from where he was seated outside Deans door.

"Do you have it?"  
"Yea. I just grabbed the first one that had what you asked, so I hope it's okay."  
Sam handed Cas a black bag just as a loud moan rang past the door.

"It sounds like he really needs that."  
Sam pointed too the bag.

"He hasn't been too much trouble has he?"  
"No."  
But as Cas said the word a loud pleasured exclaim of "Cas!" Rang out.

"Did he...just say your name."

Cas sighed tiredly.

"He wants me too...assist him...in other ways."  
Cas blushed.

Sam was incredibly weirded out, bothered.

But he smiles knowingly.

"Then what are you waiting for. You have my blessing."  
"Sam, he is in a powerful heat, that has been restraint for decades.  
He doesn't know what he wants. If you were an Alpha he'd probably be begging for you."  
Sam shivered a full body cringe at the thought. Nope.

"If you think that's the best. Than thank you for not abusing Deans state and not using him."

Sam knew that the two had something there for each other.  
Both of them.  
But he will not intervene.

"Listen I have to get back. Take care of Dean, make sure he's okay. And Thank you."

"It is fine. And I will."  
"Okay."

Sam trusted Cas and left the bunker, he had a nest he had to get rid-of.

\---

Cas pulled out the packaged dildo.  
It was ten inches at least, really thick, and had veins. The tip uncircumcised.  
It was completely unrealistic, but would do.

The packaging said it vibrated and had a inflatable knot. Batteries already included.

Should appease Dean. It seems exceptional.

He took it out of the packaging.

And walked into Deans room.

Dean had a dazed face, arms crossed against his chest, eyes closed.

"Dean?"  
"Yea."  
"I have the dildo."

Dean opened his eyes.  
Staring intently at the toy.  
Cas offered it to Dean and Dean took it.

"It says it has batteries, would you like anyth-"  
But he didn't finish his sentence as Dean wrapped his lips around the toy, swallowing all the way down without stopping.

Looking intently into Cas's eyes.

Cas stared.  
Aroused.

Dean pulled back, licking at the tip.  
"If only I had the real thing. I bet yours is much bigger."

Cas inhaled.  
"Tell me if you need anything else."

And left the room.


	6. No shit, Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some fun with his new toy, and so does Cas.  
> Sam talks to Dean of why he would keep such a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new chapter.  
> I think this ones pretty short, but good. Enjoy!  
>  Also there is masturbation here.

Dean felt pained and lonely as Cas left.  
But he pushed the hurt away.

Feeling another wave of heat as he did.  
He looked at the bottom of the dildo, it had settings of vibrations, and the button that would inflate the knot.  
It was unrealistic, but he was so excited to fuck himself on it. 

He raised the vibrating to the highest setting and used his own slick to lube it up.

He was so excited to use this.

He's never put anything inside his ass, shameful that an Alpha wouldn't want that.

But he was bursting with need.  
And it felt so good when he fucked himself on his fingers.

How good was it going to be when it was a long, thick, vibrating, dildo?

He traces it around his rim,  
slowly slides in the first inch, whimpering at the stretch but moaning in the pleasure.

It was like scratching an itch he couldn't reach.

The only way to scratch it was if he fucked himself on something like this.

And it was glorious.

He felt another wave of heat simotaneiously course his body as a fresh wave of slick passed.

Sliding the dildo to halfway, he was panting at the pleasure, moans drifting past his lips.

The vibrations made him twitch.  
He was delighted at his hole clenching around it.

He slammed the rest of it in and exclaimed in pleasure.

If he knew it was this good, he would've tried this years ago.

He pulled the dildo out and pushed it in as fast as he could.

He's heard that when you touch your prostate, it's basically the g-spot of a man.

And like a mad-man he thrust the toy everywhere trying to find it.

And then, he did.

He violently jerked down into it and arched his back high, moaning loudly at the sensation.

He felt like a whip had cracked against his skin, lighting up his senses.

He slammed into it again and again.

He was close so he try's to find the button that will activate the inflatable knot.  
Succeeding he found it, starting to feel it grow.  
It slipped in and out of his puffy rim, making him even closer.  
Soon it slipped and locked inside, growing the rest out.

"Ah!" He screamed.

It's just what his body needed.

He jerked his cock as the dildo still vibrated inside him.  
The fake knot rubbed against his prostate.

He pictured Cas over him, talking to him.  
You like that Dean?   
You like my big cock and fat knot, fucking your tight little ass so good.  
Going to flood your walls full of my cum.  
Have you dripping and gaping, still begging for more.

"Cas!" Dean screamed.  
And came all over himself again in pure ecstasy.

\---

Cas sighed as he heard a especially loud exclaim of his name.  
He sighed again as he looked down at his tented sweatpants.

Maybe...  
No.  
Control yourself Castiel, he berated himself.

Dean is not in a clear state to know what he really wants.

But Castiel is.  
Perhaps he can try masturbation...

Well if Deans going to be busy, he might as well occupy himself, right?

He got up and went to his room.  
Making sure the door was locked, he removed his sweatpants and boxers.   
Stepping out of them, he walked towards his nightstand, rummaging around for a while.

He grunted in approval as he found what he was looking for.

It was a fleshlight and a porno magazine.  
He flashed to the memory of several months ago when he purchased these items.

********************************

"Sam is this really necessary." Cas said, warily.  
"Yea Cas, your an Alpha, your going to have ruts. You need this."  
"Why couldn't Dean help me."  
Castiel knew Dean wasn't an Alpha, but he would prefer if it were the eldest Winchester assisting him.

Sam sighed tiredly.  
"He had research for a job to do. Remember?"  
"Yes. I do."  
"So go in there, pick out one of each you like, pay, and we can go. Or do you want me to go in with you?"  
"No!"  
Castiel coughed.  
"It is not necessary."  
"Don't forget lube."  
Cas blushed a more heated red.  
"I won't."

He went inside, immediately being intimidated by the various contraptions, outfits, and graphic images.

The checkout was at the far corner, there sat a man with red hair and piercings.  
He was reading a book.  
Ignoring Castiel.

Across was racks of DVDs and magazines, all with some type of man or woman on the front, naked.

Along the walls were posters of women or men doing lewd things or seductive positions.

Along with different contraptions, signs above stating what they were. Whips, floggers, dildos, strap-ons, fleshlights.

Bins under that with smaller signs. Lube, vibrators, condoms, dental dams.

And the wall next to him had more of these posters and clothes of leather or spandex.

Some made to look like a nurse or doctor, but very small and revealing.

This was no place for an Angel.

He realized sadly that he wasn't an Angel anymore.

It didn't matter, that was besides the point, he didn't belong here.

But he walked tentatively towards the fleshlights.  
He was grateful there were no other people.

He examined them, seeing some had the appearance of a female vagina, some with the shape of a mouth. Some a rear with an exposed anus, and some with just a hole in the center.

He ignored the ones that were brightly colored or odd shaped, he did not want to know what those where.

After a few minutes of deciding, he chose the one with the resemblance of a rear. 

It reminded him of the babysitter in the video he watched on the television that one time.

It also had a scatter of freckles, seeming to attract him quite a bit.

He picked out a bottle of lube.  
And walked over to the magazines.

He try'd to look for one that would grant him the most sexual stimulation to look at.

There was a copy of Deans favorite, but he did not particularly favor the women as Dean did.  
He did not understand why Dean would.

He settled on a copy of "Sexy blondes", it contained blonde women who were completely naked and stood in seductive positions.

A few women had freckles and green eyes.  
He liked that very much.

In a few pages they were having intercourse with a man.  
One of the men had blue eyes, quite like the ones Jimmy, his vessel had.

He liked this magazine the best out of all of them.

He walked to the counter, the man tiredly looking up at him.

"I would like to purchase these items."  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"That is not my name."

Castiel tilted his head, why would this man call him after the popular consulting detective?

The man smirked.

"Then what is it?"  
"Castiel."  
"You've got a fucked up name bro."  
"Why is that?"  
"It's too long and weird."

Castiel only stared at the man as he smiled.

"You wanna go fuck in the back."

Castiel was affronted at the request.

"I-I only want to buy these items."  
"Your loss."

The man scanned the items.

"I see. Your into chicks."  
"I do not have a preference."  
"So your into blondes."

Castiel blushed.

"I suppose."  
"Not shaming man."

The man chuckled and Castiel only wished to leave.

Once his items were in the black bag, paid for. Castiel was about to take it from him.  
The man snapped his hand away and Castiel grabbed at air.

"I would like my purchases. Please."  
"Bro. I don't know you. I'm high. But not too high to know you got a crush on some blonde person. Now, if you ever get the guts to fuck them, fuck them extra hard for me. Adios. I'm gonna get more high."

The man dropped the bag on the counter and stumbled to the back entrance, leaving.

Castiel was very confused and flustered.  
Knowing that there was a blonde person he likes.  
But not sure he'd ever "have the guts."

Composing himself, he met Sam outside.

"Got what you wanted?"  
"Yes I think I like these items best."  
"Alright let's go."

*********************************

Castiel finished the memory as he grabbed the bottle of lube, sitting on the bed.

The bottle was half empty from his previous ruts.

But his fleshlights was clean.

He took the magazine, flipping to his favorite picture.

It was a blonde woman with freckles over her cheeks and nose.  
She had green eyes and large breasts, a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes was on top of her, his penis deep inside her.  
Her face, you could see was full of pleasure.

He stroked himself slowly as he stared at the image.

When his cock was fully erect, he grabbed the lube.

He squirted some onto his cock and on the flashlight, then he proceeded to slide into it.

He moaned as the silicone slides down his aching cock.  
He looks at the picture of the woman and thrusts against the toy.  
"Ohhh..."  
He starts a faster rhythm, groaning at the wet slap of his balls.  
Going faster his knot grows, he moans even louder as his knot slips past the silicone rim.

Now he's thrusting against it as fast as he can.  
"Ah. Ohhh....yes. Yes. Yes."

He fucks against the toy with closed eyes and pretends it's Dean.

"So good Dean. You feel so good. That's it...you love this don't you. My cock fucking you so good."

He moans and groans, slamming in as fast as he can.

He pretends Dean says the following.

Love your cock Cas. Ah! You fuck me so good Cas. Love your cock, love it!

He whispers, "Dean!", like its a sacred secret.  
Slamming in deep with his knot growing fully inside, his release coating the insides of the toy.  
He pants roughly, opening his eyes and sadly remembering that Deans not here.  
But he lets himself enjoy the moment.

\---

When he's cleaned up and done, putting everything away he brings Dean water. Bringing him water every now and then for the next three hours, then Dean falls asleep. And Castiel goes to his own bed, falling asleep too.

\---

Dean wakes up to the beautiful smell of pancakes.  
He puts on his favorite robe and realized that his sheets are clean.   
Did Cas do that?  
Cas carrying his naked form so he could put on fresh sheets.  
Dean shuddered pleasurably at the thought.

He decided to take a cold shower as his body was coated in sweat and his own slick.  
Waves of heat coursed through him but the cold shower subsided it and he felt clean and refreshed.  
In his robe, walking towards the kitchen, he saw Cas making pancakes.  
"Sit down and eat, you need the energy."  
"You made me this."  
"Yes."

There was a plate stacked with pancakes and scrambled eggs, bacon on the side and a mug of black coffee.

"When the hell did you learn to cook?"  
"I've been practicing."

Dean moaned around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well this is fucking amazing."

Cas was turned away from Dean, grateful as he blushed at the praise, smiling.

"What time is it anyways." Dean asked.  
"It is half past 10."

Dean hummed as he ate his pancakes. And Castiel enjoyed his meal as well.

\---

Sam entered the kitchen and saw that Cas and Dean were eating pancakes.  
He smiled that they were okay, but frowned as he saw Deans sad face as he looked at Cas.  
It was something of longing, but, pinches of hurt there.

He shakes his head, he's not going to get involved.  
He had more important things to get to.

"Hey Dean, can we talk?"

Dean and Cas were both surprised as they turned to Sam.

"Sure."

Sam walked to the bunkers library and Dean followed.

Sam turned to face his brother.

"So your actually an...Omega?"  
"Yea." Dean said warily.  
"Why did you hide that from me?"  
"It's not really your business."  
"I just want to know why you kept it as a secret and lived as an Alpha, Dean."  
Sam could see his brother slowly get defensively pissed.

"Because I wanted to."  
"And you couldn't tell me."  
"Why would I tell you?"  
Sam was slowly getting angrier.  
Dean always said he trusted him. But it was times like these he didn't really believe that.

"Because I'm your brother. The one you talk to when somethings up."  
"Well nothing's up."  
"Did dad know?"  
Deans whole demeanor changed. Hints of fear sprinkled on him.  
Sam understood suddenly.  
"Dad made you didn't he?"  
"Dad didn't do anything." Dean said defensively.  
"He made you take supplements/blockers, didn't he?" Sam asked.  
"Dad didn't do shit. This was my choice."  
"But why?"  
"Because! I don't want to be an Omega! I'm pathetic and weak as one!"  
Dean was screaming now, his eyes full of tears.  
"Dean your not." Sam said calmly,  
"I'm disgusting like this! I can't be an Omega Sammy!"   
"Why not?"  
Dean let out grunts of frustration.  
"Because Dad told you those things. Because Dad convinced you of that?"  
Dean was raged.  
"He didn't. Just back off."  
Dean left the room in angry long strides.  
Going past Cas without even noticing him.

"What did you do?" Cas asked.  
Sam sighed tiredly.  
"I only wanted to talk to him."


	7. The flaws of remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans heat is finally gone, and that's great.  
> But remembering what happened really does upset him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a month, kind of had writers block for a while.  
> But December 7th, chapter 7? Sounds kind of cool.  
> I don't know.  
> I think this chapter is really good, like almost too real.  
> At least that's how I feel.  
> Can't really explain it.  
> The house by the way is inspired by this movie, "Monster house."  
> Me and my little brother watched it and the inspiration for it just kind of happened.  
> But yea.  
> Enjoy! :)

"It didn't sound like talking," Cas said calmly.  
"Well I wanted to at first, then I got mad, then I wanted to talk, and now Deans mad."  
"What exactly happened?"  
"I wanted to know why'd he keep such a secret from me. Then I realized why."  
"And why is that?"

Sam said the next word bitterly, like if he had been overwhelmed with something sour, eager to spit it out.  
"Dad."

"I see," Cas answered, understanding the situation.  
"Yea."  
"You have to talk to him. Tell him he is not as disgusting as he believes to be."  
"Deans pretty stubborn and locked onto what Dads told him. I don't know if I'll be able to convince him."  
Sam paused a moment.  
"But I'll try."

\---

Cas's heart clenched painfully as he heard Dean scream, "I'm disgusting like this! I can't be an Omega Sammy!"   
All he wanted to do in that moment was to hold Dean and tell him he's beautiful. It has always pained him gruesomely when the stubborn hunter would think such low of himself.  
And it happened too much.  
He entered the library only for Dean to walk past him.

"What did you do?" He asked, confused.  
Sam sighed tiredly.  
"I only wanted to talk to him."

\---

Fucking Sam. Fucking Cas. Fucking heat. Fuck everything.

Dean slammed his door as he entered his room, a big sound that rattled the bunker.  
He plopped himself into his bed and just laid there for who knows how long. Not doing anything and not thinking of anything but anger.  
He would have been there who knows even longer if it weren't for the knock on his door.

"Dean?"  
"Go away."  
"Dean c'mon."  
"No."  
"De-"  
"I said go away!" He yelled.  
An exasperated sigh sounded through the door and footsteps walking away.

He steamed with anger and soon was burning with fresh waves of heat.

"Fucking great," he muttered.

\---

Sam walked back into the library, defeated.

"Well?" Cas asked expectantly.  
Sam shook his head. "He won't talk to me, Cas. And he's back into full-heat, I heard him moan."  
Cas frowned.  
"It's pointless until he's done, isn't it?"  
"Yes. You have to remember, Deans going through a deep heat, he might not be angry at you anymore afterwards when it is complete."  
"I know. But how long will that be?"  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait it out."

\---

And so they waited two weeks, Dean begging for Cas to fuck him, Cas declining. Dean ignoring Sam altogether, running to his room whenever he saw Sam.  
Slowly he got less needy and less angered.   
And then he awoke with the last traces of heat flitting away.  
That's when he realized what had happened the last two weeks.  
He ran to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

Fuck.   
Fucking fuck.  
Cas knows how he feels.  
Sam knows what he is.  
He's stuck like this.  
Fuck.  
He's a fucking Omega.  
He begged for Cas to fuck him, like a needy whore.  
He was a needy whore.  
He started hyperventilating and shaking.

"Dean? Are you oka-Dean!"  
Cas rushed next to him, trying to get his attention. Taking a hold of his face with his gentle hands.  
"Dean look at me, look at me Dean, what's wrong?"  
Dean looked into Cas's worried but calm, reassuring eyes.  
He slowly relaxed.  
Man, he could drown in those eyes.  
No. No I shouldn't think that way.  
His breath picked up and he slapped away Cas's hands.  
He trembled and felt light headed.  
Suddenly, everything was dark.

\---

He woke up with a concerned, worried, Cas and Sam above him, looking down at him.  
"Where am I?" He whispered quietly.  
"You're in the bunker, Dean," Sam answered calmly.  
"I know that," he whispered, smacking his lips.  
"I need alcohol. Lots of it."  
"You can't."  
"You can't tell me what to do," he whispered back angrily.  
Sam sighed.  
"Why are you whispering? Have some water."  
Dean gulped the water greedily and ignored Cas's gaze.  
"Why the fuck am I naked?"  
"You have boxers and your being covered by the blanket."  
"Just get out of my room."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine. Now get out I'm going to get dressed."  
Sam begrudgingly left with Cas, closing the door.

Dean got up, realizing with disgust at himself that there was a dildo under his pillow.  
Feeling a soreness at his rear, he remembers that he fucked himself on that.  
Blushing with shame, he also remembers that he enjoyed it. Immensely.  
Face red, he gets dressed.  
"I need a shower," he grunts quietly to himself.

\---

Walking into the bunkers kitchen, he decides he might as well make himself some damn coffee.  
Once that is done he walks to the library and sees Sam and Cas sitting there.  
Sitting down he gets their attention, Sam looks at him with what seems to be confusion.  
And Cas, is emotionless.  
Just like always, he thinks to himself.  
"So do we have a new case."  
Sam stares at him with mixed emotions, a battle playing out on his face of unsureness.  
"Yea there is actually, but-"  
"Let me see."  
Sam opens up his laptop, tapping away for a few seconds before turning it towards Dean.  
"There's a woman in Oklahoma who died in her house, she had stab wounds all over her body that had no entrance or exit wounds."  
Dean nodded with an affirmative grunt.  
"Yup. Sounds like our kind of thing."  
He closed the laptop and stood up. "Get your things where leaving in 30."  
"Dean shouldn't we-"  
"Get your things."  
At that he left a cold dreaded feeling to the room that dared anyone to say anything else, and left.  
Sam rubbed his face in exhaustion. "Well, Cas. You heard him."  
"Sam we need to talk to him."  
"I know, I know. But today he isn't even going to let us tell him about the weather."  
They both walked towards their rooms and grabbed their things.

\---

Your disgusting.  
Repulsive.  
Wrong.  
Pitiful.  
Weak.  
Pathetic.

The words were harshly whispered inside his head.  
They harmed him like stabs of a poisoned dagger.  
Digging deep into his soul, leaving him near tears.  
He stuffed the last of his things, his body in autopilot.  
He walked out of his room, closing the door, as he walked the voices only seemed to get louder.

Dean Winchester, an Omega.  
What a laugh.  
As if he couldn't be worse.  
What a terrible disgusting man.

He stopped as he realized that he was by Cas's room.  
The door was slightly open so he took a curious glance inside.  
He dug his nails into his palm, sinking his teeth into his lip.  
Cas was undressing.  
He saw Cas's strong back as he took of his shirt, miles of tanned skin exposed.  
He swallowed down his own saliva roughly.  
Cas turned around and began to slip off his sweatpants, Dean began to see his happy trail, leading to the top of his cock.  
He became wildly alarmed as a fresh wave of slick gushed from his ass.  
His eyes bursted open and he looked away, walking hurriedly towards his room, he tried to not make noise to not signal that he was there.  
The slick was warm and it started to drip down his thighs.  
He opened his door, trying his best to close it as softly as he could.  
Then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, gasping for air he threw his bag on the bed.  
Grabbing a clump of tissues he stuck his hand down his pants and got rid off the slick, he held back a moan as he swiped at his sensitive hole.  
Breathing hard, he let a finger wander, swiping across his rim.  
"Ah!" He exclaimed softly.  
He thought about the top of Cas's dick, what would the rest look like?  
No. No. I shouldn't have thoughts like that. About my best friend. About dicks. No.  
He finished up, throwing away the used tissues into the trash can he had.  
He hated what he was.

\---

They arrived to Oklahoma late afternoon.  
The crisp autumn air filled Deans senses, the smell of crippling dead leaves, mixed with the cold of almost-there-winter. Dean looked up, seeing that it might rain, the clouds dark, a heavy amount of humidity floating around.  
The drive had been silent and lifeless as a rock. But the thick concern and worry toward him did not go unheard.

He walked toward the check-in, pulling out one of the fraud credit cards he had.  
A brunette young woman stood behind the counter, she gave a friendly smile but Dean didn't feel like being polite.  
His answers were curt and cold.  
"How may I assist you sir?"  
"Two rooms."  
"Two kings, four queens?"  
"Four queens."  
She gave him the keys and went ahead without waiting for Sam or Cas.

Once he was inside his and Sam's room, Cas and Sam had caught up, he threw the keys in Cas's direction, Cas catching them with simple ease.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked, curious as to what they would do.  
"Find who's died in that house, see if they could be the one haunting, salt and burn."  
"How do we get the information of who could've died there?"  
"Go into city hall as feds, get the information, analyze, find burial site, done."  
"Alright," Sam confirmed.  
"The woman who died in the house, she had a boyfriend or something right?"  
"Yea."  
"Alright we'll need to talk to him."  
Dean contemplated for a moment.  
"You and Cas will get the information I can talk to the guy."

\---

Dean checked the piece of paper again as he looked out to the house.  
Yup. This was it.  
The house looked grim and disturbing, despite the clean cut grass and pink walls.

It possessed a feeling of dread and fear. That he just couldn't explain.

It looked like something from a horror movie.

It had large, skinny rectangular windows all across the walls. Complete with a black oak door, a white porch with white frames. The entire house looked aged and tired, it was brightly painted, but that didn't erase the age in the walls. It looked like a sad hundred year old man painted as a clown, not even the bright painted on smile could cover up the sad long frown.  
It's roof in long slopping arches.  
With it having two floors, it loomed over him.

He shook his head.  
It's just a house.

Great.  
Are you more of a wuss now that you're an Omega?  
Unbelievable.  
No, completely believable for you.  
Now you're even worse of a hunter.  
What a laugh.

He shook his head again.  
There's no time for that.

Dean walked up to the door, straightening his posture as he did so.  
The door had a old fashioned knocker, the paint chipped, revealing it to be copper.  
No doorbell.   
Oh well.  
He clasped it in his hand, slamming it down three times.  
He felt an urge to never touch it again.

He was going to just leave when the door opened to reveal a pale, tall blonde man.

"May I help you?"  
"Yes, you can. Can you tell me about Caroline Turner?"

With a clash of thunder, it began to rain.


	8. Lets talk about the house...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to the victims boyfriend while Sam and Cas find the records.  
> Sam and Dean figure out why people are dropping like flys at the house the last person died in. Are their predictions right? Or wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week later and new chapter, pretty good if you ask me. Anyways, if you don't catch on the context, Deans hormones are still pretty whack which leads him to have his emotions on the rise, be more angry, more compassionate. Stuff like that.  
> I hope you enjoy. :D  
> Also, is this chapter title ok? I think I'll change it later.

"Of course, but I thought the police already had enough information."  
"I'm a federal agent, sir." Dean flashed him his badge.  
"O-oh."  
The man looked out at the rain and back at Dean.  
"Well. Come in, it's pouring."  
Dean felt watched as he entered the house.  
He saw half packed boxes in a mostly empty living room.  
"Would you like a glass of water, or perhaps a cup of coffee?"  
"No, that's fine I'm good," Dean replied while shaking his head slightly, looking around.  
"Well sit."  
Dean sat on a couch across the room, a replica of the same one a few feet away where the other man sat.  
It was soft, comfortable, the color a pale yellow with dark oak frames.  
"Why are you interested in Caroline?"  
"Her death is something we'd like to investigate."  
"Alright. What is your name again?"  
"Agent Peter Seger. And you?"  
"I'm Damien. Caroline's-"  
He stopped his sentence, expression sad.  
"Used to be Caroline's boyfriend."  
"Did you live here with her?" Dean asked.  
"No. But I was supposed to move in a week after, you know."  
"How long had she been living here?"  
"Three months."  
"When you came over did you ever hear noises, feel cold all of a sudden in certain rooms, lights flickering?"  
"Well yes, except noises. How did you know?"  
"Routine question, did Caroline ever talk about weird things happening?"  
"Yes, most of the time."  
"How so?" Dean was intrigued.  
"She kept on saying how there was strange noises, how the house felt cold all the time. How she felt watched, that it made her feel afraid even when she saw it."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"That she was probably only thinking that way since this was the first time she was living alone without her parents or a friend. She considered moving, now I which I could of told her to move instead."  
Damien's face fell into a sad expression of grief and self blame.  
"It's not your fault, you couldn't have expected this."  
"She wanted to leave the house and I told her not too. You know we talked about getting mated and married?"  
The mans eyes brimmed with tears.  
And Dean actually felt sorry for the guy.  
Too bad he couldn't voice it, Sam was the one who sympathized the grieving sad people.  
"I'm sorry, but can you tell me how you found her?"  
Damien sniffled, wiping away at the tears.  
"I had come in with a spare key she gave me, I had bought some pastries for her. Bear claws. They were her favorite." He smiled weakly. "Can't live without one, she'd say. Then I'm calling her name. Caroline? Caroline? Where are you, Caroline?" He said the words a little loud as if he was actually calling for her, waving his hands a bit. "No answer. Then I go into the kitchen, there she is, in a pool of her own blood, dead."  
Damien's voice cracks and his eyes fill with tears.  
"And the worst part-" Damien is freely crying, letting out quiet sobs.  
"They don't know who did it, they don't even know how she could've died. Or how her blood ended up on the floor. And she had no family, she only had me and friends. Now here I am, packing away her things to good will."  
Dean usually keeps a stone face, used to people grieving about their loved ones, yet he felt different this time, he felt sorry, the need to comfort the guy.  
Dean rests his hand on Damien's, back, stroking it hoping its comfort.  
"I'm really sorry. I really am."  
"T-thank you. I'm trying to move on, but remembering her hurts. I know I shouldn't cry."  
"Why not?"  
"People keep telling me it wasn't meant to be, and that I should just be a strong Alpha and find someone else. As if that's so easy."  
"I'm pretty sure it's not."  
Damien laughs. "It isn't."  
He wipes away his tears with the sleeves of his sweater.   
"I'm sorry for throwing this on you."  
"No it's fine."  
"Are there any more questions?"  
"No that will be all."  
Dean stood up, removing his hand.  
"Thank you for your time and I hope you get better."  
"Thank you that means a lot."  
Damien stood up and walked over to a pile of boxes, rummaging for a while.  
He returned with an umbrella, handing it toward Dean.  
"Here Mr. Seger, it is still raining quite heavily outside."  
"Thanks."  
Damien opened the door for Dean.  
Dean walked out onto the porch, opening the umbrella.  
"Travel safe Mr. Seger!" Damien said.  
"Thanks!"   
Dean walked toward the Impala, and drove off.

\---

"Sam?"  
"Yea Cas?"  
"Why do you think Dean got me a room?"  
"Well he probably thought you deserved it."  
"Sam. You and I both know it wasn't that."  
"Alright so he doesn't want you in the same room as him."  
"But why?"  
"Cas, I've known Dean all my life, if I had to guess I think it's because he remembers how he begged for you during his heat."  
"Oh so he's embarrassed."  
"Yea I guess you could say that."  
"We really need to talk to him."  
Sam sighed. "I know. Now let's try to find these damn records," Sam grumbled.  
"I don't know why the woman at the front desk couldn't have just gotten it for us, she knows how these files are placed."  
"Let's just find it."

\---

Dean stopped by a pharmacy, he can just buy some different kind of supplement/blockers.  
The faster he wasn't an Omega anymore the better for everyone.

He entered and saw that it was pretty empty.  
Good, he thought.

He went over to the medicine aisle and saw nothing relating to blocking Omega pheromones/ heats. Or anything that gave an Omega Alpha pheromones.  
Damnit.  
He went over to where they handled the prescriptions.  
"Um, excuse me, there's no supplements or blockers?"  
"Over the counter? No. Prescription, yes. You got a prescription?"  
"No..."  
"Well then you're out of luck buddy."  
"What if I still paid you cash."  
"Nope. Prescription."  
"But-"  
"Prescription!"  
Dean sighed defeated, this guy wasn't going to give in.  
Unless...  
He went out of the store, waited a few minutes, and ran back in.  
"There's a grey sedan being broken into!"  
"What the fuck that's my car!"  
The dude ran out in a frenzy.  
Dean laughed when the dude ran out, he walked toward behind the counter and looked for his rightful supplement/blockers, don't worry he'll leave some money on the counter.

As he whistled joyfully, halfway towards the exit, he's slammed to the ground by a heavy force. And then, nothing.

\---

Sam and Cas walked out of city hall when Sam got a call.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, sir. I'm the Sherriff, Sherriff Bueler, I've got a federal agent, Peter Seger here who tried to rob a pharmacy, the fine to pick him up will be one-hundred-dollars."  
Sam was momentarily confused until he realized Peter Seger was one of Deans fake badges he used.  
Crap.  
Really Dean? He thought.  
"What did he try to steal?"  
"Supplement/blockers for Omegas."  
Sam exhaled.  
Really, Dean?  
He couldn't believe his brother.  
"By the way, does he own a 1967 Chevy Impala?"  
"Yea. Well it was left at the pharmacy on Weston Street.  
"Alright I'm on my way."  
He hung up, putting away his phone into his pocket. Turning towards a confused Cas he said, "Cas. Deans in jail."  
Cas' expression turned to one of alarm, "Why, what did he do?"  
"Tried to rob a damn pharmacy for supplements/blockers."  
"So he's okay?"  
"Seems like it, come on we have to find the Impala, get some money from the motel and pick him up."  
Cas hummed, "Alright."

\---

Dean opened his eyes slowly, groaning, groggy.  
He saw bars, and was on a very uncomfortable bed.  
Shit.  
He was in jail.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
"Oh you better believe it sunshine."  
Into his field of visions across the bars was a sheriff looking dude.  
Bushy mustache, mirrored sun glasses, badge that said "sheriff", the whole nine yards.  
"Just wait there until your Alpha picks you up. Hopefully they can teach you how to behave. Robbing a pharmacy. Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head.  
Dean just angrily stared, wait until I get my hands on- But his thoughts were interrupted as Sam and Cas came into view.

"Ah you must be this naughty Omegas, Alpha, I'm telling ya sir, he needs to be punished well and he'll learn. That's all he needs. Pretty little thing really, I congratulate you. Probably just lashing out from lack o' compassion. Remember once the mis's didn't speak to me for a day just because I forgot to say I love you. A hard punishment and a good fixin o' love, if you know what I mean, and she was fine."  
Dean wanted to rip his face off, to sink in the ground until he was no longer seen. All his worst fears were coming true.  
His face burned when the sheriff said that all he needed was "A hard punishment" and "A fixin o' love."  
Why is he here and not six feet into the ground?  
"Umm. You misunderstand, I'm not his Alpha." Cas's face was red and he was flustered from the advice he had been given for Dean.  
"You're not?"  
"No."  
"Well who the hell is?"  
"No one you sack of crap bones!" Dean interrupted loudly.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. That boy needs a harsh punishment and good amount o' lovin. Omegas need to be reminded how to behave, then be shown they loved, that all they need."  
Sam, breaking from the state of trying not to laugh, spoke.  
"Can we just pay the fine, Sheriff."  
"That will be one hundred dollars."  
Sam handed over the fine and the sheriff took it, opening the cell.  
"Now I better not see you 'round these parts again gettin' in trouble."  
"I won't," Dean replied through clenched teeth.

As they walked out Dean gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, muttering angrily.  
"Damn Sheriff. Who does he think he is? Who does he think I am? Some "naughty" Omega. If I ever get my hands on him..."  
"It was kind of your fault," Sam voiced.  
"What?" Dean asked, outraged.  
"You could've gotten in serious trouble, you almost robbed a pharmacy, Dean. He was kind enough to just let us pay the fine and leave, not searching up your badges fake name and number only to find out you don't exist."  
Sam had a good point but Dean didn't care.  
"Didn't give him the right to talk to me that way."  
"No he didn't. But he scolded you like a child, not purposely trying to offend you."  
"That's the point. He acted like I was some kid."  
"I don't know why I argue with you," Sam admitted, shaking his head in defeat.  
"Just give me the damn keys."

\---

Sam and Dean were gathered in the motel room, discussing the case.  
"So did you get the records?"  
"It was hard to find, but yea. And so get this, it's pretty weird."  
"How weird?"  
"People who had lived in the house, died like Caroline, weird."  
"Ok. Dial it down for me."  
"In 1939, the house was built, by a married couple, in 1945, they apparently just "move out", I'll tell you in a moment what made them move. Then in 1947, a new family moves in, they "move out" in 1949. 1950 to 1970 a family lives in happily for twenty years, they move to a retirement home.   
1973, a new couple, 1974, they "move out." 1978, new couple, they move out in 83' because of a bug problem. 1990, new family, same year, they, "move out." 1995, a new family, they live in happily for six years, move out. 2002, a single person moves in, "moves out."   
"What does "moves out" mean," Dean asks, curiously. Adding air quotes by hand to emphasize.  
"I'm getting to that."  
"Alright." Dean gives in to his brother, he'll hear the rest.  
"2008, same year, "moves out."  
Couple lives in for four years they move out, I guess they broke up.  
Now 2016, Coraline moves in, three months later, bam. Dead.  
You know who all these people, who just "moved out" so quickly. You know what happened to them?"  
Sam was thrilled and excited, as if he found the secret to a big mystery, which he basically actually did. So Dean being the wonderful big brother he was decided to ruin it.  
"No, I don't know what happened to them. I thought you were telling me?" He smirked at his brother, Sam sighing and hanging his head in frustration.  
"You're stealing my thunder here."  
"If you ever had any," Dean muttered it to nothing, but loud enough for Sam to hear.  
"Jerk," Sam said. He smiled at his brother, patiently waiting the age old reply.  
"Bitch," Dean smiled wide at him.  
At least his brother was well enough to joke around and be his usual jerk self.  
It really assured Sam.  
"Anyways," Sam said rolling his eyes, going back to business.  
"You know what happened?"  
"What?"  
"Those people who "moved out."  
I was curious as to why they would leave so quick, so I dug deeper, and it turns out, they died, exactly, and I mean exactly like, Coraline."  
"Both people?" Dean questioned.  
"Two couples yea, the rest it would be one of them."  
"And there was never a deeper investigation?"  
"People didn't notice the pattern. And the partner or family would try their best to cover up the death. Most of the time."  
"Makes sense they'd miss it."  
"So what did you find out?"  
"I questioned Damien, the boyfriend, and yup, it's a ghost."  
"What'd he say?"  
"Weird noises, cold spots, flickering lights. You name it. It happened."  
Sam hummed in thought.  
"How are we going to find the bones?"  
"Don't worry, I found out who's probably haunting."  
"Who?"  
"The wife of the husband of the original owners."  
"And how do you know?"  
"I dug even deeper, and she was offed by the husband. She had cheated on him or something, stabbed her to death. That explains the stab wounds, because he stabbed her a total of one-hundred times."  
"What the hell? Talk about brutal."  
"I know. But I don't know why she's killing these certain people."  
They both hummed in thought as to why the ghost of the wife would kill these certain people.  
After a few minutes, Dean excitedly said with triumph, "I got it!"   
"What?" Sam asked, patiently waiting his brothers response, hoping it was right.  
"Maybe they cheated on their partner."  
"You could be right, she's convinced that those who cheat deserve the same fate as her..."  
"Exactly! I'll have to talk to Damien again if he suspected Caroline of cheating."  
"Yea it could just be it...once were sure I'll find her grave and we can burn the bones."  
"She was buried? You'd think they'd burn her to ashes to be in peace or something."  
"Well it was the forties."  
"Hmmm. Good point. What happened to the husband?"  
"Jail for life."  
"Serves him right."

The door knob jingled for a second, the door opening, revealing a Cas with a grocery bag.  
Dean felt relieved seeing Cas, but it was quickly replaced with unease.  
Cas placed the bag on the table where Sam and Dean were sat.  
"I brought you pie and beer."  
Cas pushed the bag towards Dean, Cas looked at him intently.  
"Thanks," Dean mumbled quietly.   
He was happy that he had beer and pie, but the heavy amount of awkwardness was suffocating.  
Sam looked at Cas and Dean back and forth, they all really needed to talk.  
"Cas can you go to your room for a second, I need to talk to Dean."  
Cas turned toward him, "Of course."  
Relieved Dean held back a sigh, but as Cas left, he wished he was still there. "What's up?"  
Sam took a deep breath, readying himself for the conversation, "You're an Omega."  
"Yea."  
"It's ok."  
"I know."  
Sam exhaled, looking at his brother directly, "Are you still mad at me."  
"Why would I? Course not."  
"Good. But Dean, is it really you're choice to take supplements/blockers to seem like an Alpha?"  
Dean shifted at the question, his eyes darting back and forth across the room, he calmed himself and looked at Sam with sincerity, "Yes."  
"You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what you'll always be my brother, you know that? I'm here for you Dean."  
Dean was relieved at the assurance, "I know."  
Sam sighed, "Just, why don't you want to be an Omega?"  
Dean felt anger start to rise, protests to continue this conversation but went on, "I. I just can't Sammy. I-"  
Dean stopped himself, does he really want to finish that sentence? Does he really want to admit to himself and his brother the shame he's grown to feel?   
He wasn't ready for something like that.  
"I just can't. Now do you want some of this pie and beer?"  
Sam understood that Dean wasn't ready to admit something, so he went along.  
"No thanks, but you got to talk to Cas next."  
Dean froze, no emotion or action, just froze for a few seconds.  
"Okay. Yea. Sure."  
"Great." Sam patted him on the back and left the room, his brother needed to talk to the ex-Angel.

Dean looked out to the door with underlying fear, he can talk to Cas. It'll be easy, just apologize, Cas will understand. Dean gets flashes of how Cas didn't want him, didn't want to even look at him, he sobbed and cried. He remembers how cold his chest felt from his heart breaking.  
It had to be the hormones making him feel that way, but a quiet, quickly pushed away voice whispered with dripping poison, "Then why does it still hurt?"

Cas came in and he snapped away from his thoughts, smiling weakly, "Sup' Cas?"  
"I'm fine." He sat down with manual grace that was fluid. It's still made Dean wonder how he could do that. "Sam said you need to talk to me?" He looked up to Dean, blue eyes glinting in the light. Although none of Cas's physical body was his, there was something that made Jimmy's body into, well, Cas. Somehow being two completely different people when Dean puts them side by side.  
Dean sat down, "Yea. We. We need to talk."

\---

"So what is it?"  
"I."  
Cas looked at him patiently but expectantly.  
"I'm sorry."  
Cas tilted his head in the way he does when he's confused about something.  
"What are you sorry for?"  
Dean averted his gaze, ducking his head, "For...everything."  
Cas stayed silent, still confused at what Dean was sorry for.  
Dean sighed, scratching at his head, "What happened the last two weeks, Cas."  
His face changed into sudden understanding, "Yes. It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong."  
Deans face heated and Cas tilted his head, he's never really seen Dean blush.  
"Except beg for you like a whore," Dean muttered under his breath sarcastically.  
"It's alright Dean, you were under a intense-held-down-heat, you didn't know what you were saying." Cas said the last words with an air of sadness that Dean did pick up, but in the wrong way.  
"Yea, I guess you're right."  
I knew it, he's disgusted by me. He's just lying to make me feel better, he wouldn't care or feel the same way if I actually felt that way. Dean felt crestfallen, yet acted as nothing was wrong.  
"A-alright, uh. I'm going out."  
Dean needed to be away from all this. All of it. The fact that he was an Omega, the fact that he begged for Cas and Cas didn't oblige. Nope, he needs time away from it all.  
Before Cas can object, or say something, Dean is out the door.


	9. The woman in the pink house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to drown his worries in alcohol, but it'll all be better, they just have to find out if Caroline cheated, and burn the bones, easy right? It'll all be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I debated whether to post this yesterday, new chapter to end the year, or today, new chapter to begin the year, I chose the latter. So enjoy. :) I hope everyone is having a great first day of the year! But, ---WARNING!--- This chapter gets pretty gruesome at the end, I've warned you. Also, I didn't post the last 2 weeks because the last chapter was three thousand words, I have made a thousand word a week policy for myself, so.

As Dean walked into the bar he reveled in the blissful yeasty odor that was alcohol.  
He sat on a stool seeing that the place was pretty busy. And there were plenty of pretty women.  
Yea, that's what he needs, a pretty woman to get lost in.  
He usually goes for Betas and Omegas, female Alphas seemed to always want to be the one in charge, as in inside him. Yea right. He's not in to that. Ordering a shot of whiskey, he eyes the woman next to him.  
She seems a little too young for him, but whatever. At least she's a beta. Downing his shot in one go, he turned around.  
"Hey." He caught her attention, flashing her a smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
She smiled back. Perfect. She had long blonde hair, he was wondering what it would be like if it was swinging in all directions as she rode him. Yes, she'd be perfect.  
"Hello there handsome, yea I'd like a drink." She had a deep southern accent that shook him with how smooth and gentle it was. That voice pleading for, "faster, harder" he fantasized.  
"A shot of whiskey for the lady," he told the bartender. Expecting for her to slowly sip it like most women did, instead she grabbed the glass, gulping it in one go and slamming the empty glass down. He could never resist someone who could handle their alcohol with such ease. "Thanks," she said. "Anytime," Dean answered deeply. He hasn't been with someone in a while so he was exhilarated at the thought of being with her. But her smile faltered as she sniffed the air. "Sorry sweetie, I don't do Omegas." Dean was going to say something, really not knowing what, but she was gone to the other side of the bar. Disappearing into the crowd of people. 

He turned back around, unbelievable, he thought.  
Doesn't matter, there are plenty of women. 

He drank two more shots slamming them down.  
Suddenly he felt a hand at his shoulder. Turning around he faced a strong muscled man, red hair and blue eyes, Alpha.  
He wondered what he wanted? The man spoke before he could say anything.  
"A minute ago you were speaking to Gina." He pointed over to the woman who had rejected him, so Gina was her name. "Sorry dude is she you're girlfriend? I just bought her a drink that's it," he said defensively. 

Hopefully he forgives him, Dean doesn't have time for an overprotected boyfriend. 

The man laughed, deep and rich, it was a nice laugh he had. "She's my friend," he drawled. Jesus his accent was even deeper than Gina's. "She might not do Omegas, but I gladly do." 

With shock Dean realized the situation. 

"Oh no no." He laughed nervously. "You misunderstood, I don't swing that way," he said it with an air of finality.

The man laughed again, "My names Richard. Yours?"  
"Well, Richard, I'm Dean. Not interested." Dean moved away from his touch. With him being so close he could smell his scent, cinnamon, strawberries, lavender, and... He took a deeper breath, freshly cut grass. 

Richard smirked, "Like what you smell? I definitely do." He leaned in to Deans neck, breathing in deep, Dean repressed a shiver, he doesn't swing that way. 

He whispered in Deans ear, "How about we get out of here so I can knot that pretty ass." He gasped a gush of air as his face flamed. He gripped the stool with a deadly force. 

He doesn't swing that way.  
He doesn't wing that way.  
He doesn't swing that way.  
Richard licked up a long stripe on Deans neck. He whimpered.  
NO. I DON'T SWING THAT WAY DAMNIT.  
He couldn't move. He gripped the stool even harder.  
C'mon Winchester tell him no. Push him off. Punch him in the face. You don't want this. You can't want this.

Richards hand snaked to his backside, and gripped at his ass.  
When he felt the gush of slick from his ass that's when he lost it.

"No!" He screamed, not realizing how loud he was being. He released the hold on the stool, shoving Richard out of his space.  
Everyone looked over to Richard and him. There were looks of concern, looks of curiosity, looks of ready to harm Richard if he had done something to Dean.  
The silence was defeaning.  
"This guy giving you trouble?" The bartender asked.  
Dean grunted out a strangled "no", and ran out of the bar. 

He got into the Impala, gasping for breath as he stared ahead. He could still feel the gush of slick, moistened between his cheeks. The press of his cock against his jeans that was fading now. It's not like the dude attacked him, yet he felt such overwhelming shame. He wanted him. He wanted a man. And it wasn't the first time.  
That made it worse.  
He felt tears but held them back.  
It was just the hormones. He didn't want that Richard guy, he didn't want any man, he was only into chicks.  
Releasing his death grip on the wheel that he hadn't realized, he covered his face with his hands. Why is my face wet? Oh. He's crying.  
Anger boiled in him, like a rising volcano. Everything felt unfair, and absurdly ridiculous, and it was.  
He roughly wiped away the tears.

Fuck everything, he bitterly thought.  
He drove the Impala near the closest liquor store and bought a bottle of whisky.  
He felt like his skin was on fire, like his head was pounding. That fire was clawing inside him. That he needed to punch something. But everything would be soothed with the alcohol, he'll be numb, forgetting everything. Sitting inside the Impala, he was tense as he drove to the motel. 

\---

Castiel felt a million things. That was the thing about being human, the feelings. They were a swirl of a thousand colors. All complex, unique, different. Making him feel so many things, it was overwhelming. It hurt to figure each one out, feeling them all at once. He felt sad, angry, frustrated, confused, lonely. It seemed that Dean was alright but not...at the same time. Should he go after him? 

No. Dean needs his privacy. Dean also didn't feel the same way Castiel felt. Of course he didn't. Why would he? He scoffed. Really, why would Dean Winchester feel romantically towards a fallen angel?

And yet he still felt feelings for Dean, strongly.

He rather that Dean was here, with him. But chances were that he would be with some unknown woman, having intercourse with her. He exhaled in defeat at his own emotions.  
Walking out the room, into his room Sam was inside, reading something.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked as he closed his book.  
"Well. He's alright."  
"Good," Sam said, relieved.  
"What are you reading?" Cas tilted his head in the way he always did.  
Sam looked down at his book, "Oh uh, Grapes of wrath."  
"You're reading it?"  
"Re-reading it."  
Castiel nodded his head. "What's your favorite part?"  
They talked of the book losing track of time. 

\---

Then, there was a slam of a door.  
"What was that?" Castiel asked looking up in pensive thought.  
"It's probably Dean, let's check."

\---

Dean flopped into the bed as he downed thirsty gulps from the bottle of whiskey.  
Coughing from the sweet burn he heard knocking.

"Yea?!" He grunted.  
"Dean why's it locked."  
Sam.  
"Cuz I wanna be alone."  
"Why?" Sam sounded worried, concern etching his voice.  
"I'm with someone." That was a lie but he didn't care.  
"Go with Cas."  
"Dean my stuffs in there!" Now Sam was annoyed. Whatever.  
"Unless you wanna see me balls deep in a pretty woman, you can beat it."  
He waited for a response as he drank more.  
"Fine whatever."

He wished he was in a pretty woman.  
Or a handsome man in you.  
At that sudden thought he desperately chugged the alcohol.  
Or Cas in you. Wouldn't that be nice, Cas fucking into you?  
Dean ignored his obvious perk of arousal from the thought, drinking despite the burn in his throat. C'mon alcohol.  
Cas balls deep in you're tight virgin ass, you moaning like a whore.

Dean stood up and almost fell.  
Yup, finally fucking working.  
Things were cloudy, his thoughts scattered, yup, worked. He placed the bottle on the desk by the bed, clutching his head, he stumbled to a chair. Alcohol ran through his system, deleting worries and any thoughts. 

"Nice," he slurred.  
"Better go to bed," he mumbled.  
Once he had messily walked to there, he plopped into the bed and passed out. The alcohol worked a little to well.

\---

"Guess I'm bunking with you," Sam joked as he turned to Cas.  
He could see the dim red from anger his eyes were.  
"Whoa dude I can get another room," Sam raised his hands in defense.  
"What?" Cas shakes his head.  
"It's okay Sam you can stay with me."  
Was Cas, jealous?  
"Oka-ay," Sam dragged the word in confusion.  
"Can we discuss Grapes of Wrath further?"  
Cas smiled, "Of course."

\---

Castiel felt those emotions spark again as Dean said, "Unless you wanna see me balls deep in a pretty woman, you can beat it."  
He felt jealous, angry, sad, lonely.  
But mostly, jealousy.  
Some random woman who's probably known Dean for a few hours is with him while he's known him for years.  
He clenched his fists, feeling anger. It was hard knowing Dean would be with random women while Castiel was somewhere else.

He had always felt hurt and jealous. Castiel always held his feelings on the inside without expressing them, letting them boil and simmer to nothing.  
He always forgave Dean. Always waited for the right moment, he didn't know what he would do in that moment or when it would be but he knew when it came, he'd take it and make it his.  
But will it ever come?

\---

Dean woke up groggily, groaning in pain. His mouth was dry and disgusting, smacking his lips, he rubbed at his pounding head. He stood up, groaning even louder, he must have slept in a really bad position. He scratched at the crust in his eyes. Damn hangover. 

He walked over to the toilet to relieve himself, when he was done he felt a unpleasant irk.  
"Oh no," he whispered before he threw up his contents. "Godamn."  
He wiped his mouth, flushing.  
"Urghhhh." He turned on the water of the shower to a acceptable temperature.  
Stripping down he planned the day. 

Alright, shower, go to a diner or something. Eat, go to creepy as fuck house to question Damien. If Caroline cheated, we're golden. We burn the bones and get the hell out of here. Find new case.

He moaned in pleasure, the hot water soothing his tired body.  
He picked up the complimentary soap bar, rubbing at his skin with it.  
Feel bad for that Damien dude. Poor guy, thinks he's met the love of his life only for her to die, probably cheating on him before her death. 

Dean thought about that Richard guy, he was crazy, dude thought he could pick up Dean, Dean doesn't do guys, no sir. Only chicks for this guy, like Gina.  
Freaking bitch, didn't want to be with him just because he was an Omega. He could have happily had sex with her instead of passing out from alcohol if she wasn't such a bitch. 

You could have had sex with Richard if you "were" gay.  
Well I'm not gay. I'm straight.  
Really? His brain purred. So, if your straight, you won't get all hot and bothered at the thought of Richard fucking you?  
He gulped. Spshh, he was straight! That'll only disgust him. Images of Richard fucking him slipped into his mind, cock up his ass. 

He's had anal sex with girls before, they sure liked it, what would that be like? 

He flashed to his heat when he rode that dildo. That felt really good. He had hit somewhere, where he faintly remembers was like fireworks through his spine. The urge of needing to go to the bathroom to piss had alarmed him. Like he was going to piss all over himself, it didn't happen, just a lot of pre- come leaked out. He continued ramming that spot and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. In an effort to drag the pleasure he held back his orgasm as long as he could, which was only for a few minutes. But he had came again and again to that afterwards. 

What would it feel like with a cock? He imagined Richard sliding into Dean, long thick cock, hard and red, like in porn when the dude is screwing the girl.  
Dean, ass presented, panting harshly. Hitting that spot, over and over. Hard, fast, rough. He loves sex that way. Dean was fucking into his fist quickly, little hot puffs of breath being moaned out. He could feel how wet he was even with the water.  
Then, he thought about Cas doing the same. He choked out a moan, literally about to explode at the thought, but he snapped into reality gripping the base of his cock from coming. 

No. No.  
No.  
Got caught up in the thought of Gina, yea. My brain just decided to be random and weird.  
Happens to everyone.

He thought about Ginas wet pussy around his cock, she'd be jumping up and down on it. He'd grab her tits and squeeze them, they'd kiss sloppily. Maybe he'd flip her over, fuck her while she was on her back, raising her legs high. Thrusting inside hard and fast, he'd reach down to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb as good as he can, and she'd be done, squeezing around him.

It took an extra twenty minutes but he managed to orgasm.  
It's just the alcohol.

\---

Walking into the Cas' room Sam was just walking out of the bathroom. "Hey Dean I'm going to get us breakfast what do you want?"  
"Coffee, eggs, bacon, pancakes."  
"Ok."  
Sam almost made it out the door when Dean called him, "What about Cas?"  
"I'll just get him what he usually wants, pancakes and bacon right?"  
"He-uh-also likes sausage."  
"Alright." Sam nodded, walking out.  
He looked around the room, seeing that one of the beds had Cas.

He approached him, seeing that Cas' hair was everywhere, his arms thrown on either side of the bed.

"Yo Cas."  
Nothing.  
"Cas get up."  
Nothing.  
"Cas!"  
A stir.  
Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, shaking it.  
"Cas c'mon man I know you want to sleep but we ne-aaah!"

Suddenly he had been taken by Cas' hands and slammed into the bed. Now he was on his back as a pissed Cas loomed over him. His eyes were red from anger.

"Dean I don't like to be woken up."  
He was in a bed with Cas.  
Cas was gripping his shoulders.  
His cock was inches from his ass.  
He gulped.  
His eyes wide and his face blooming in pink. Flustered like some school girl.  
Don't have stupid thoughts, he berated himself.

"Sorry-I-just let go."  
Cas sighed, "My sincerest apologies Dean. I'm just very tired."  
He got off Dean offering a hand for help, Dean looked at the hand in offering, taking it, "Just get dressed ok Cas."  
"I will Dean."

\---

Why do I have to wake up? Castiel thought this grumpily as Dean called his name.

That was another thing about being human. Waking up. Oh how he hated it. It was such a painful process without it being actually physically painful.  
He dreaded it so much, so he pretended to be asleep. But Dean kept insisting to wake, anger boiled inside him. In an angry impulsive decision he grabbed Dean, flipping him onto his back. 

"Dean I don't like to be woken up."  
His voice rumbled the words deeper than usual on account of his throat being dry from sleep.

Dean was in his bed, he realized with interest.  
Dean Winchester and him in the same bed.  
Dean being pinned underneath him by Castiel. He was so close to Deans entrance.  
Yes, Castiel very much liked this.

Staring at Dean he saw his eyes wide with...he couldn't exactly place it. But his face seemed flush. His grip loosened. 

"Sorry-I-just let go."  
Castiel released a sigh, "My sincerest apologies Dean. I'm just very tired." He really was, tired and sorry. He didn't want to hurt Dean. 

He got off Dean offering a hand for help, Dean looked at the hand in offering, taking it, "Just get dressed ok Cas."  
"I will Dean," he replied to what he hoped sounded sincere.

\---

Cas entered the room observing it, there was an almost empty bottle of yellowish liquid by one of the beds. It is probably alcohol.  
Dean was at the table, searching something on the computer.

His own lips twitched into a small smile he couldn't hold back.  
It was simple moments like these he cherished most from Dean. Where he was relaxed, muscles loose from usual tension. Gone from the world, lost in thought. Castiel thought Dean was beautiful like this, it was why he'd watch over him so often, for moments like these. 

"Hey guys here's breakfast." Both Dean and him turned to Sam, who held two bags. 

\---

"Finally I'm starving. Get it over here."  
Dean realized that Cas was at the door too, probably came in right before Sam.  
Dean shut his computer, placing it on the counter by the sink.  
Sam placed the breakfast on the table, sitting down as well.

"So what's the plan for today?"  
Dean rummaged the bags for his breakfast, replying solemnly, "I-am going to-question Damien if he suspected Caroline of cheating."  
"All right sounds good, me and Cas will find Beatrice Lewinskys grave and burn it."  
"Who's Beatrice?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pancake.  
"Dude," Sam grimaced through disgust, "talk when their isn't food in your mouth."  
Dean rolled his eyes, reluctantly swallowing, "Who's Beatrice?"  
"She's the woman who got murdered by her husband."  
"Oh right, too bad."  
"Anyways, tonight we'll leave right?"  
"If it goes successfully, yea we'll go Sam."

\---

As Dean and Cas ate in silence, Sam realized that there was a half bottle of what must've been alcohol.  
He didn't mention or question his observation. 

\---

Dean got out of the Impala at the curb of the ill-looking-house.  
Sam will pick him up later.  
Damn, he couldn't help hate it.  
It was irrational, but a lot of people did die in it.

He was about to knock on the wretched knocker when the door opened.  
"Oh agent, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"  
"Uh. Kind off. I got bad news Damien."  
"All right, come in."  
Dean stepped in seeing all the boxes, couches included, were  
gone.

"You got rid off everything?"  
"Uh, yea. All shipped to goodwill."  
Dean turned over to Damien to face him.  
He had on a pristine suit, of course nicer than Deans since his was about forty-dollars.  
"Nice suit."  
"Thank you." Damien smiled friendly. "I'm an accountant."  
"Is that boring?" Dean questioned curiously.  
"Well unlike the ninety percent of the planet who hates math, I enjoy it. And I'm good at it. Hence, my career choice."  
Dean nodded, "So, uh, I'd tell you to sit but..." With his hands he waved them around, gesturing at how there was nothing in the room.  
"It's alright." Damien smiled big, "Whatever it is I can handle it."  
"Ok-uh. There's a chance-a chance-Caroline cheated on you...and that's why she was killed."  
Instantly Damien's face fell, expression of absolute hurt.

"You-you think-she cheated. On me?"  
"There might be a strong chance. Did she make secret calls, was gone a lot, suspicious behavior."  
"Well-uh-yea, bu-but that's only because sh-she got a promotion. At the clinic she worked at, she told me a few days before-you know. Sh-she wouldn't cheat on me."  
"I'm sorry Damien."  
Damien started to let out tears and sobs, dropping his suitcase to cover his face with his hands.

"Sh-sh-she wouldn't do that! She loved me! Sh-she said so!"  
Dean actually felt his heart ache a little, "C'mon dude. She didn't deserve you."  
"I-I-I can't believe she cheated on me."  
"I'm really sorry."  
"I can't believe I was so fucking stupid!" Damien kicked his suitcase to the other side of the room, eyes red.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean stressed.  
"It's ok. It's ok." Dean tried to be calm, in a bold impulse he hugged Damien. "It's ok." Damien cried into Deans shoulder, Dean rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I just-"  
"Shh it's okay."  
"Thank you Mr. Seger, you're too kind."  
"No trouble man."  
They stood there for a few seconds until the muffled rang of a ringtone bounced against the empty house walls.

Damien pulled back, wiping his face from tears.  
He pulled out his phone answering it to talk.

"Sorry, I'll be there."  
Dean waited as he talked.  
"Yes I know, I'll be right there."  
He clicked the phone off, slipping it back into his pocket.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Seger, I'm going to be late if I don't get going. But really, you've been very kind to me, it means a lot." Damien smiled his best to Dean.  
"Sure man, no trouble." Dean smiled back as wide yet reassuring as he could.

Damien walked towards his briefcase, picking it up, hand on the door he turned to Dean. "Maybe we can get a drink sometime?" He smiled, small, but sincere.  
"Sometime." Dean smiled back.  
Once Dean couldn't hear the rumble of Damien's car, he called Sam.  
Taking a deep relieving sigh as Sam answered.  
"Yea? What's up?"  
"Caroline cheated, we can burn the bones."  
"Good we're like, ten minutes from the graveyard. We'll be there soon to burn the bones.  
"Really, it's the afternoon. Won't people notice?"  
"No I looked up the place, and there is only land and trees around, no one will see. We can do it now. Just needed your confirm on it."  
"Ok, yea. See you at the motel, we can leave in a few hours."  
"Ok see you then."  
Dean placed his phone back into his pocket once the call had been ended.

Looking around the room, he couldn't help but feel...watched.  
There was a certain like aura that made him feel uncomfortable. Shifting on his feet, he looked at the hallway that descended from the middle of the living room.

It was dark, the only light from the windows behind him. He could barely see anything at the end of the hall. There was two doors that were across from each other, dark brown with a gold colored knob. All the walls were painted in a deep purple, the floor was the same wood as the doors, the dark colors made everything seem like there was no light.  
He stepped a bit closer seeing at the end of the hall was a staircase, it was painted black.

He blinked. Taking a strong inhale of breath.  
All of a sudden there was a flicker, as if a shadow had moved. He blinked rapidly, now there was a much darker shadow.  
He took a step back.  
Rubbing at his eyes, the figure seemed...closer.

He exhaled, he could see his own breath. The temperature has dropped drastically. He shivered at the breeze that grazed his skin. All hair on his body seemed to stand. 

A loud click that bounced sickly on the walls sounded, he snapped around.  
He doesn't remember Damien locking the front door...  
He turned back around, thinking as he turned. When is Sam and Cas going to burn those bones? He questioned.

As he faced the hallway again, his entire body stopped, his blood ran cold. He felt instantly pliant and stiff, like a mannequin.  
There was a woman, only a few feet away from him. It wasn't the sudden presence of another person that terrified him, it was how she looked.

She had long, curly, black hair, the ends dripping Crimson liquid that hit the floor with horrid drips.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Her face was covered in deep gashes that lacked blood, her eyes were ghosted white with death. Her face colorlessly pale.

She had on a simple black dress, that seemed darker with her rotting flesh. Her arms scattered with cuts and stabs as if they were there for decoration.  
All of a sudden all her wounds started to bleed in rapid succession. Her skin and dress gleaming with thick, dark blood.  
She raised her left hand, pointing at Dean.  
"Omega."  
It came out in a disgusted rasp.

It hit Dean like a thousand heavy bricks to his face. Beatrice didn't kill the people who lived here because they cheated on their partners, she killed them because they were Omegas.

With panicking, trembling, fear he voiced his worry at how absolutely powerless he was.  
"Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I don't want to sound like a little bitch, or an asshole, but I bet NONE of you saw that coming, huh?! Oh god I had the idea of having that plot twist since when Dean first came into the house. I bet you all thought there'd be no problems whatsoever! You thought! Oh well, I'm sorry. You gotta admit it was good.


	10. Long-ass-tiring-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you've all been left on a cliff hanger, I'm sorry I didn't post sooner. I was real sick, I had some stomach flu so I was practically dying. But enough of my sob story, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! :D

Dean had no guns, no salt, and no iron. He had nothing to defend himself.  
So, yes, he was terrified.  
He didn't think it would be wise to bring any protection since he was just going to make sure that Caroline had cheated, burn the bones, and be out of here.  
He was so, oh very wrong.

Beatrice's ghost started to approach him, and that's when he slipped back into the awareness of movement.  
He ran for the door, when he desperately grasped the knob in his hand, it wouldn't open.  
He started to try to kick it down, but the door wouldn't budge.   
He was breathing hard in panic, there was loud amused laughing, he turned to see Beatrice a foot closer. 

"You stupid Omega! You really can't think on your own. I'm going to make sure a disgusting creature of the flesh such as yourself, will get what he deserves!"  
He whipped back around, trying to ignore what Beatrice was saying. Covering his hand with his sleeve he punched the window as hard as he could. He grunted in pain as it didn't even make a small crack. He looked around to Beatrice, why was she moving so slow? Was she taunting him? 

With hurried alarm he remembered he has his phone. He took it out, blocking the phone with his body.   
"Sam! Sam! Burn the bones!"  
He voiced hurriedly in a whisper.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Beatrice's ghost kills Omegas! She kills Omegas Sam! I don't have any weapons! Sa-"  
His phone was knocked out of his hand.  
With dreading fear he slowly turned around.  
Beatrice was smiling at him.   
He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes.  
"Disgusting Omega, creature of the flesh. I will make this house clean with your blood. I cheated on my Hank with another, he taught me right." She said the words with a churn curdling calm, like she was talking about the weather.  
"Now I'll teach you right, just like the others."  
Her insults made Deans soul sear. Thinking quick, he ran into the kitchen. He saw there was a back door and tried that. The door did not budge. Somehow he felt his skin tear at his palm, it stringed like a cut. But there was no wound, blood started to trickle down his palm to his wrist.  
He felt it again at his cheek, he winced. He felt his cheek, seeing liquid red on his fingertips. He looked up to see Beatrice still smiling at him.  
"Come here you disgusting Omega, let me end you."  
"Get the fuck away from me! You bitch!" Dean screamed the words in a warning.  
With strong force, he was pushed onto the floor, falling onto his back.  
"I think I'd be careful who you call a "bitch" Omega."  
Another slash went to Deans forearm, ripping through his cheap suit jacket and dress shirt, yet once again not the skin. He groaned in pain, trying his best to get up. He had a heavy press to his chest, that was getting heavier the more he struggled. 

"Just relax, it'll be over soon."  
"Ahhh!" He screamed in pain as three cuts slashed at his leg.  
"Keep screaming, no one will hear you!"   
Beatrice laughed insanely as a stab went to his shoulder.  
"Fuck! Stop!"  
"You think I stop for dirty creatures? You will get what you deserve!"  
Another slash hit his upper arm.  
That's when a slow stream of tears started to escape his eyes.  
"Oh, the Omega is crying. Well keep crying, because your tears do not affect me. Your disgusting! A disgrace! Disgraces don't get mercy!"

More slashes hit his legs and arms.  
Dean was screaming in the pain, groaning as the slashes and words stung.

"You think I got mercy for being a whore? Look at me! This is what you'll look like!"  
Beatrice was laughing maniacally at this point, but then, she started to scream high pitched in pain.  
Dean raised his head as much as he could and saw that she was burning.  
Dean let out a triumphant laughter, "No mercy for disgraces right?"  
"No! No!" She screeched as she burned into ashes that faded into nothing.

He released a relieved sigh as he didn't feel any more pain, he looked at his hand. No wounds. But he was messy with his own blood. He just stayed on the ground, listening to his harsh gasps for air. Not thinking of anything, looking up at the ceiling.

With a pained grimace, he got up grunting as he dragged himself towards his phone.  
"Oh, c'mon!" The phones screen was shattered. Dean attempted to turn it on but it wouldn't.

He unlocked the door, walking out to the porch. He looked at the house, and spat as much as he could to it. Damn house, he thought.

He sat there on the curb for some time, looking out from squinted eyes to the other houses. The sun was high in the sky, there was many clouds but there was still abundant amounts of sunlight shining through. The air was cold, the crisp dead leaves were all pushed against the edge of the curve. They were sprinkled on houses lawns, the trees seemed eerie without their leaves. Lifeless.

Then there was the familiar rumble of the Impala. It skidded to a stop in the middle of the road by the house as Sam and Cas came running out of it. They both were sick in the face with worry.  
"Dean! Are you okay!?"  
"Yea, yea I'm fine Samantha."  
Sam ignored the insult and checked Dean for wounds.  
"Hey, get off of me I said I'm fine!"  
Dean stood abruptly, taking a few steps back.  
"Your covered in blood!" Cas exclaimed.  
"Your clothes are ripped!" Sam insisted.  
"And I'm fine." Dean was growing annoyed, really. He was fine.  
"We're you crying?" Cas asked, his head tilting.  
"What happened?" Sam persisted.  
"No I wasn't crying. And the damn bitch stabbed and cut me, when you burned her I stopped bleeding," Dean answered in a final tone.

"Is that all that happened?"

Sam knew that something else had happened, he knew his brother. But he didn't know what could be eating at him.

"Yes Sam." Dean looked at Sam in annoyed bitterness, an edge to his voice.  
"That's all that happened."   
They all just stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence.  
"Can we go now, I want to get as far from this place as possible."  
Sam nodded. He just wanted to leave too.   
"Alright let's go."  
"Keys."  
Sam threw the keys over too Dean. They all walked into the car, Dean starting the ignition.  
Sam sat next to him like always, Cas sitting in the back like usual.  
"It's going to be a long drive back home," Dean admitted. He sighed calmly, driving to the motel to check out, get their things. And head home.

\---

They got home by night fall, they were all tired but hungry.  
"We should've stopped for some food," Dean complained to Sam.  
"Don't look at me, your the driver." Dean responded by groaning in annoyance.  
"I'll go get us some burgers."  
"Thanks!" Dean called out as Sam walked back up the stairs to go back outside.  
It hit Dean that now he was alone with Cas.

"So..." Dean spun around to face Cas.  
"Yes?"  
"When'd you learn to cook?"  
"What do you mean, Dean?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.   
Why does he always have to do that? Dean questioned.  
"When I went into-heat," Dean took a pause before saying the word "heat", saying it quieter than the rest.  
"You made me breakfast every day."  
"I learned," Cas answered bluntly.  
"When?"  
"When I was recovering from loosing my grace, and waiting for you and Sam to get back from a hunt."  
"And you just taught yourself?"  
"Well when Metraton gave me all his knowledge on Earths culture, there was a adequate amount of cooking book material. Of course I burned what I made a few times, all most burn down the kitchen once. I apologize for that."  
Dean nodded. He enjoyed the fact that he was having a normal conversation with Cas. No problems, just him and Cas talking.  
"What can you make?"  
Cas hummed for a second, thinking. "I can make most breakfast foods, some entrées, many typical supper meals.  
Plus a few desserts."  
"What kind of desserts?" Dean was certainly intrigued.  
Cas laughed lightly. It made Dean feel warm. Cas laughed every now and then since he became human.  
"If your wondering if I can make pie, I can make pie. I'll make you one sometime."  
"Yes!" Dean exclaimed with excitement. Punching the air.  
Cas just laughed, delighted at Deans enthusiasm.  
Dean smiled wide laughing along with Cas.  
They just laughed for a few moments, in those moments, Dean was in bliss, life was just nonexistent, but of course reality crashed. They stared at each other for a moment once the laughing ended. Dean coughed in his fist at the silence.  
"I'm going to my room till Sam comes back."  
"Alright," Cas responded nonchalantly.  
Dean started to move towards his room, as Cas was moving behind him.  
He panicked for a second thinking Cas was gonna go in with him. But Cas took a turn and entered his room.  
Dean felt, not relieved, but sad (not that he'd ever admit it) he just stood staring at the closed door, then continued walking.

Once he was inside he placed his duffel on the bed, unpacking it.  
He took his ruined phone and threw into his trash can. "Now I gotta get a new one," he mumbled.  
Along with that he threw away his bloody teared up suit, he'll need a new one of that as well.  
When he was done he threw his duffel on the floor. He saw his sheets were dirty with his...slick.  
He exhaled grumpily.  
"Now I got to wash them."  
Taking them off the dildo he used fell to the floor.  
Walking over he picked it up by the base, examining it.  
It was totally unrealistic, he still can't believe he used it.  
He goes back to when he used it, remembering the pleasure, the relief at the waves of heat. He didn't like the idea, but in case he would go through another heat, he should keep the dildo. He placed it in his sock drawer, at the way back, he'll have to look up on how to clean it.  
He sat on his bed, holding his face with his hands. 

He seriously has to be in a nightmare. 

He flashed back to what the ghost told him, "Disgusting Omega." He flashed back to when he presented and what his dad said, "My son, the disappointment, a omega. And I thought you couldn't get worse."  
It really wasn't Johns words, he was drunk. He only wanted best for Dean. He was only doing his best as a parent. He even apologized years later.   
Yet the words from the ghost and his dad said bounced around in his mind, repeating and repeating like a scratched record. When he felt tears, he got up and kicked his dresser, it wobbled with the lamp almost falling.

The voices stopped.

He blinked back the tears, getting the sheets and heading out to the bunkers laundry room.

\---

Sam was driving back from the burger shack, going into a grocery store. Cas and Dean can eat junk food, he wants a fresh salad with fruit.  
As he got his ingredients he found some cheap turkeys. Right, Thanksgiving is in a few days. He stood for a few seconds staring at it. Then he plopped it into the cart. Maybe Dean will let him make a feast, and if he doesn't they'll have turkey for the next few months.

\---

Castiel was reading his book on bees. When he went temporarily insane, he blossomed a passion for them that he still has. He flashed to the memory of when Dean let him have it.  
*********************************  
"Sam don't you have enough books?"  
"I just need a few, you just have to wait here."  
"What's wrong with the bunkers books?"   
"Dean just sit down and wait," Sam pressed, annoyed at his brothers un cooperation.  
"Fine." Dean pouted like a child, plumping himself down into the bench.  
"Great." Sam went off to the many shelves of books.  
Cas sat down next to Dean.  
Sam had insisted that they stop at "Half-price-books." They were back from a hunt and we're heading home.  
They'd have been home by now, since they were half-an-hours-way from the bunker, but Sam and Dean argued to be here for so long. Dean was determined to not even step in, but here they were now.

Dean and Cas sat for a few minutes in silence, till Castiel broke it. 

"Dean?"  
"Yea Cas?" Dean had his hands covering his face, crouched between his knees, so his words were muffled.  
"Can I get a book?"   
"Why?"  
Dean raised his head to look at Cas, left eye brow arched questioningly.  
"I'd like to read something while you and Sam hunt."  
Dean took a long bored exhale.  
"Fine. Go nuts."  
Castiel smiled, "Thank you Dean."  
"Yea sure, just don't take too long."  
Castiel walked towards the shelves, looking at the signs for options.  
Mystery, Drama, Romance, Science Fiction, Fantasy, History, Classics, he'll check the classics.  
He walked over to the shelf and saw titles like, Moby dick, Of mice and men, The help. He looked over the books for a few minutes and decided on, The grapes of wrath. He wanted another book so he just walked over to the following shelf. On one side it was books about insects, the other side on animals. He saw a book on bees and immediately went to it.  
"The big book about bees," he read. He smiled wide. 

"Dean!"  
"Yea Cas?" Dean was slouched against the bench. His face apathetic.  
"I would like these." Castiel handed the books to Dean, hoping he could have them.  
Dean looked at the books in his hands, looking up at Cas, left eye brow arched. "Bees?"   
"I would like to learn more about them. Can I have them Dean?"  
Dean looked up to Castiel, seeing his hopeful smiling face.  
Dean smiled a little at Castiel.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you Dean."  
They walked over to the register and Dean paid.  
Once they had walked back to the bench Sam was paying for his own purchases.  
"What is it with you and bees?"  
"Well, next to humanity, they are a fascinating species."  
"Yea? How so?"  
"Well first their dedicated command to the queen, how much of hard workers they are. How they pollenate flowers. If it weren't for them the Earth wouldn't have countless of plant types, fruits, and vegetables. And did you know that they are technically not supposed to fly. Their wings are too small to carry their body, and yet, they fly."  
"Well you know your stuff," Dean sad sounding impressed.  
Castiel took pride in that.  
"I do. And I will learn more."  
"Hey guys I'm done lets go."  
Sam saw Cas' bag, "You got some too Cas?"  
"Yes Sam I got a few."  
Sam smiled, "That's great Cas, let's go."  
*********************************  
Castiel finished the memory fondly. He clutched the book against his chest, he was glad that Dean had let him have it.  
He wondered how he was doing. He'd ask him when they'd eat.

\---

Dean was walking back to his room when he heard the loud noise of the bunkers entrance opening, finally Sams back with food.  
Dean could feel his stomach grumbling.

\---

When he came back to the bunkers war room where they usually eat, Cas was already half way through his burger.  
He smiled to himself, watching Cas eat was still such a weird thing.   
He looked over to see tons of grocery bags, he looked into one of them out of curiosity.  
An entire turkey, stuffing, apples, eggs? Why did Sam buy all this food?

"Hey Dean your food is right there." Sam pointed over to the brown bag where his food was.  
"Thanks. What's all this?"  
"Well, I was thinking we can maybe...have a thanksgiving feast?" Sam looked at Dean hopefully, crooked smile on his face.  
"Sam..." Dean started with disapproval.  
"C'mon Dean! Let's have a real Thanksgiving for once."  
Dean sighed. Looking back at Sam. "Fine. But I'm not help-"  
He was cut off as his giant brother suffocated him in a hug.  
"Thank you Dean!"  
"Yea whatever." Dean patted Sams back.  
Sam pulled away, "Can you make those burgers you make? That at least?"  
"Sure I can make those."  
"Can I help?" Cas looked up at Dean and Sam, hopeful too help out.  
"Of course," Sam said separating himself from Dean.   
"Ok I'm going to put these away." Sam grabbed all the bags from the table.   
"Easy there don't break a hip," Dean joked.  
Sam scoffed, "If anyone's going to break a hip first, its you, Dean."  
Sam went away as his laughter echoed.  
"Yea whatever." 

Dean sat, taking out his burgers and fries, mentally thanking his brother for leaving a six pack of beer. He popped open the bottle, about to take a drink when he noticed that Cas was looking at him.  
Dean put the bottle down, "What?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Of course I am," Dean replied a little too quick.  
"Dean..."   
"Look Cas, I'm fine. Eat your food."  
"Dean something is obviously bothering you."  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Deans voice had turned to a cold edge, he proceeded to eat. Unwrapping his burger. When he was about to take a bite, Cas had touched his hand, Dean looked up to meet soft pleading eyes. "Dean please tell me what's bothering you, whatever it is I can help."  
Dean just sat there, hands holding his burger, Cas stroking his right hand with his thumb. Holding his wrist as his fingers wrapped around it. Dean could feel his own mouth slightly agape, he could feel the slight heat at his own cheeks. Cas looked at him sincerely, actually caring how Dean felt and wanting to help. Everything was overly, overwhelming.

Dean snapped his hand away from Cas' touch, mentally wincing as he saw hurt flash on Cas' face.  
"I'm fine. Leave me be."   
He mentally winced again at how mean he sounded.  
Ducking his head to not look at Cas he stuffed his mouth with burger.  
"Very well. I apologize."  
His heart ache, Cas sounded so hurt.

See what you did? It's your fault. You should be apologizing. He just wanted to know if your okay, that's what any respectable person does. And you had to fuck it up like everything else. 

Dean could feel the tears but just blinked them back.

I'll make it up too Cas.   
It's the least I can do.

\---

Castiel felt hurt. It was his fault, he pushed Dean for answers when he obviously didn't want to talk. And he shouldn't have held his hand, Dean doesn't like having much contact. Yet he knew that very well and proceeded to anyways. If Dean wants to be left alone he should respect that. He'll make it up to him, he'll make him a pie. It's the best of an apology he can do.

\---

When Dean finished eating his two burgers and fries, he made sure to not look directly at Cas. He went to take a shower, wanting to wash the blood he didn't bother scrubbing off.

\---

Once Dean had spent half an hour convincing himself that this was the right thing to do. Rehearsing what best to say, he exited his room to Cas'.   
He stood in front of the door, taking a deep inhale. With slight hesitation, he knocked on the door.  
The door opened to reveal Cas, shirtless, drying his hair with a towel. He only had on sweat pants that hung low.

Fuck. Fuck. Wow. Fuck.  
Deans eyes widened as his cheeks heated, his mouth closing and opening like a damn fish.  
Cas looked at him confused, head tilted. Damn it there he goes again.  
"What is it Dean?"  
"I-I-uh want to talk to you, I'm sorry can you put on a shirt?"  
Cas looked down at his bare chest, "Right I was getting dressed. I'll be back."  
Cas closed the door, Dean staring at it. He took a deep exhale, he remembered to when he accidentally saw Cas getting undressed, when he took of his sweats he had no underwear. Does Cas never wear underwear when he wears sweats?!   
Jesus Dean was having a hard time breathing.

C'mon Winchester stop being an idiot, your both dudes, his nudity shouldn't bother you in any way but make you uncomfortable.   
He was uncomfortable!  
More like a teen girl looking into a guys locker room "uncomfortable."

He slightly shook his head, he's gotta be a friend here right now. Apologize to Cas, make everything better.

The door opened again, Cas was wearing a blue cotton shirt now. "What is wrong Dean?"  
"Listen, Cas, I've just been...stressed."  
"Stressed?" Cas asked.  
"Yup, so sorry for being kind of a jerk and all."  
"No it's okay you just didn't want to talk then," Cas said with calm patience.  
"Yea, the case was fine, that ghost roughed me up some, but I'm fine." He attempted for what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
"That's good Dean, I just, as your friend, needed to know you were alright. That nothing was bothering you."  
Cas' eyes focused on Dean, reflecting sincere compassion.  
"Well I'm fine so you don't need to worry."  
"Very well, I'm glad your fine. Is that all you'd like to say?"  
"Uh." Dean glanced at the floor, looking back at Cas, "Yea that's all."  
Cas smiled kindly, "Well goodnight Dean, I'm glad your okay."  
"Yea goodnight."  
Dean proceed to walk to his room.  
Entering he let out a relieved breath.  
When his sheets are clean, he's going to sleep. Because it's been a long-ass-tiring-day.


	11. Thanksgiving at the Winchester household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of a summary. Just strap in cause this is doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyy gooooood lord. Almost two months since a chapter. If I were you guys I'd be angry at myself. Well, I had a semi writers block, combined with some procrastination, and almost completely stopping this story period. Yea, writing this chapter, was a-no lie-constipated journey. I'd get stuck and not write for a few weeks. The scenes were complicated for me, trying not to mess up the flow of the river I got going. And at first it felt like a choppy, mess. But, but my darlings, it is a flowing river with a surrounding beautiful forrest with butterfly's and Bambi and all that crap. I think you guys will love it, there's angst, there's domestic fluff, times where you want to hug Dean honestly. Its, well, I am proud. And in the time of my semi-break I came up with some good ideas. Also, this chapter is long, I thought about splitting it, but no can do, it's gotta be like this.   
> \---WARNING--- PANIC ATTACK, KIND OF SELF HARM, I THINK SOME WOULD SAY SOME SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. SELF ESTEEM ISSUES.

"Disgusting Omega!"  
The words pierced his ears, the voice incredibly loud.  
Letting out screams of pain as he was stabbed and cut from head to toe.  
"My son, the disappointment, a omega. And I thought you couldn't get worse."  
The voices spat insults at him as he screamed in pain.  
"You're disgusting, a disgrace!"  
"How did I end up with a son like you?"  
New voices that where filled with hate harshly whispered, "Dean Winchester an Omega, what a laugh!"  
"Bet he's a whore for cock!"  
"Wants it deep in the ass!"  
"He's so disgusting!"  
"He fucks up everything!"  
"Can't even get a woman."  
"He's not a man, he's a creature of the flesh!"  
Dean kept screaming but the voices kept going.  
"I thought he was fucked up before, get a load of him now!"  
"Stupid!"  
"Bad! Terrible! You fuck up everything!"  
Dean woke up, his eyes popping open as he whimpered and cried.  
Wiping the tears off roughly, he yanked his lamp from the socket, throwing it across the room in rage. Shattering, the bulb exploding, tiny pieces of glass and ceramic all over the floor.  
He heaved for breaths, his blood boiling with anger.

It was just a nightmare.  
It was just a nightmare.

He told himself, hoping to be coaxed.

Once he was breathing regularly, he immediately blocked the nightmare, going to sleep like none of it happened.

\---

His cock was pounding away into a pretty woman who felt like velvet.  
She had dark brown hair and blue eyes that he swears sparkled. All of a sudden his dream changed, he was lying on his bed, someone's calloused hands was roaming over his sweaty hot skin.  
He felt like he was floating.  
Opening his squeezed eyes, he saw it was Cas.  
He could feel the slick that rubbed between his cheeks. He felt so damn empty, but Cas, looking at him with what he could only call, predatory hunger.   
He whimpered softly at the enticing expression, Cas picking up his thighs roughly. He dragged him to where his cock nudged his hole. "Please!" he whined. Cas slid in slowly, Deans head snapped up to the ceiling, a loud moan escaping his mouth.  
Cas started a slow pace, kissing at Deans neck.  
His arms and legs wrapped around Cas tightly as he was fucked slow.  
"Cas!"

Deans eyes snapped open, groaning at the realization what he was dreaming about.  
Another nightmare! He thought.  
He looked down at his body, realizing he's cummed and slicked up his boxers.  
Must have been that lady, because no way I want Cas in that way.  
Nope. It was a nightmare, standing-in-your-underwear-in-front-of-your-whole-class-nightmare. He grabbed his phone, it was near noon.  
He'll take a shower.

\---

Once he was dressed and ready he headed to the bunkers kitchen, smelling the air, he smiled. The aroma of delicious food filled his senses.

He entered seeing Sam and Cas at work, peeling and mincing things. He saw the oven held trays while the stove top was filled with pots.  
"Hey you finally woke up." Sam joked at his brother with a big grin.  
"Wow you weren't kidding."  
"Sorry, is it too overboard?"  
Dean looked at the food with a slight awe, "Nah, it's damn near perfect."  
"You wanna help out?"  
"Course."  
"Okay peel the potatoes."  
Dean sat, picking up a knife and the bowl of damp potatoes, damp from being washed.  
"So did you sleep well?" Sam chirped, just to make some conversation.

Dean flashed to his first dream, the voices, his pain.   
He looked at his hands in a blank stare.   
One holding the potato, the other holding the knife. He gripped them in his hands.

"Yea, yea I'm well rested," he answered in a deep tone.  
Dean started to peel the potato.  
He focused on the feeling of the knife as it glided sharply, the skin coming off with ease.

He looked up, seeing Cas had some tied string around his back, what is that? Cas turned around and Dean saw that Cas was wearing an apron.

Dean started to laugh in boisterous fits. Dropping the knife and potato. "C-Cas!" Dean clutched his side as he laughed. "Wha-what the hell are you wearing?!"   
Cas tilted his head, his expression confused, he looked down at himself. Still not understanding why Dean was laughing. "Clothes?" Cas said unsure.

Dean only laughed even louder.

"Dude, your apron?!"  
"What? What's wrong with it?" Castiel picked up the hem of the apron, trying to find if there was a tear or some other malfunction that would indicate it being a problem. 

"Wh-why are you wearing one?"  
"Because I don't want food on my clothes is that not the purpose of this garment?"

Castiel looked over to Sam for help, but Sam had a hand covering his mouth, small snickers muffled through.  
Cas glared at Sam, Sam coughed into his hand, stopping his laughing.  
"Well, that's what it's for."  
"See Dean!"

Dean only kept laughing.

When the laughing would stop, he'd just looked at Cas and start all over again.  
Castiel was unamused. "It's not that funny Dean," he replied monotonely.  
"I-it re-really is!"  
Castiel sighed shaking his head. "How?" He asked incredulously. "Is it funny?"  
Dean laughed for a few seconds, finally stopping to answer the question. "It's all damn frilly and pink, you look like a damn house wife, man!"   
Castiel looked down at his apron, "I thought it was nice."  
The apron was white, pink ruffles lined along the outside, and across the middle. It reached to Cas's mid thigh.  
"Should I take it off?"  
"No man, it's a great look!" Dean was still letting out loud guffaws as he clutched his side. "I can't breathe I can't breathe!" He wheezed.

"If you keep that up I'm not making you pie." That shut Dean the hell up. "Hey you don't have to be so cruel." Dean raised his hands in mock defense.   
"I'm only laughing 'cause you look so good in it." Castiel only rolled his eyes as Dean smirked, his eyes twinkling with light. 

"Seriously where'd you get it?"  
"Me and Sam went to a supply store, we needed more pans and pots. I saw this and Sam said I could have it."  
Dean looked over to his brother in question, Sam just shrugged. "Who says he can't have it?"  
"Yea, but you know it's for a woman, right, Cas?"  
"Yes. Of course," Castiel said defensively.  
"But that doesn't mean I can't wear it."  
"Of course, sure dude."  
Dean just shook his head slightly.  
"What're you making?"  
"Cranberry sauce."  
Dean hummed.  
"So are these for mashed potatoes?"  
Dean gestured to the potatoes with the knife.  
"And scallop potatoes," Sam replied.  
"Yes!" Dean exclaimed in a hushed excited whisper.

"So where's the turkey?"  
"In the fridge, I'm cooking it later. Should be ready by tomorrow."  
"And my burgers?" Dean asked.  
"You should make them around late afternoon tomorrow, we won't eat till around six."  
Dean shook his head in understanding.  
"Hey-uh-Dean?" Sam turned away from his task to face Dean.  
"Yea," Dean mumbled, focused at his own task.  
"What was that crash last night?"  
Dean did his best to keep calm, one slight move and his brother will know.   
"My lamp fell, I'll clean it up later."  
Sam stared at his brother. Dean trying his best not to look at him.  
"Alright, just remember to clean it up."  
"I will."   
Sam turned back around, Dean taking a mental sigh.  
"So we just gonna cook all day?"  
Sam shook his head. "No, just a few more things and we can relax, I'll just check on the food every now and then."

\---

"Oh I forgot the rolls. I forgot the gravy too."  
"Man how could you forget two really important things."  
Sam sighed, face contorted in thought. "Dean do me a favor, can you get it."   
"Yea sure," Dean grunted.  
Sam fished around in his pocket, bringing out some bills. "Here, gravy and rolls."   
"Instant gravy?"  
"Yea, I don't have time to make it from scratch."  
"Hey, where'd you learn to cook?"   
"The years I was away from hunting, I learned."  
He took the bills Sam gave him.

Dean hummed, his year with Lisa taught him a thing or two too. He thought about how domestic they were being, having a thanksgiving feast.   
Cooking.   
Huh. 

At the moment, there was nothing really big, it's just been normal hunts. Could it finally be over? Could they retire?   
Dean was getting old. Old for a hunter anyways.  
Maybe Sam could try having a normal life again, have a wife, kids. Cas could too.

He gulped. 

Cas could go find a wife, have kids, live a mundane human life. He could leave right now if he wanted.  
He could leave Dean.   
If he wanted too.   
Of course Cas wants too.   
Why'd he want to stay?   
Why would Sam want to stay?

Dean was hit with the realization that Sam and Cas could just leave any day they want. What will Dean do, do the same? After trying to have a normal life, after everything, he doesn't think he wants too. Or if he did, isn't even ready. 

He rubbed his face, when did he get so old? It's like yesterday he was this young hopeful man who thought was saving the world. Now all of a sudden he was-him. Old, tired, hopeless.   
Cold, machine-like.  
Hunting, Sam and Cas, it seemed like those reasons were the only factors getting him to get out of bed.

And if he didn't have crap too worry about, he was an Omega, the big secret was out.

Sam knew, Cas knew.

They seemed okay with it.  
He still can't help but feel this shame.   
Over him, reminding him. 

Reminding him that he's weak. 

He's always been so weak.

With surprise he realized he was in the Impala. It's like he didn't even see it, just on auto pilot. Like he was looking into his mind and its rising problems, not the wheel to his car. 

He squeezed the wheel, gripping it tight in his hands. Then releasing. Opening the garage door, he drove out, turning on the radio. 

It was set to his favorite station, Metallica rocked through the car, he turned it up even louder. 

Get gravy and rolls.

\---

"You really like that apron Cas?"  
"Yes, I thought it was nice, I know pink is a common color for females, but I thought it would look nice on me."   
Sam grinned, "Well if you like it, sure."  
"And I needed it to not get stains on my clothes."  
"Alright. Pass me that knife."  
Cas passed it over to Sam.  
"When will we go on a hunt?" Castiel asked casually.  
"I'll start looking for one the day after Thanksgiving, until that we can just relax."  
Castiel nodded.

\---

Dean had the gravy and rolls in the passenger seat.  
He was thankful for the lack of people, he doesn't like big crowds all that much. 

He drummed his finger on the wheel as "The frayed ends of sanity," by Metallica blared through his car as he sang along.

Losing himself to the music he slammed his hand up and down against the car. Keeping beat to the music. 

That's right Dean, just loose yourself to the music, he told himself.  
Barely paying attention to the road, he slammed his hand harder without realizing his surroundings.  
The streets where pretty empty anyways, everyone must be cooped up with their family.

Hitting the deck too hard, the station changed, he snapped back into reality as an ad played loudly. First thing he did was turn the volume down that overexcited-chirpy-salespeople, wouldn't bust his ears with their terrible voices.

He focused on the street for a second, street still pretty empty. He looked back to the radio. Flipping randomly through pop stations, listening for a few seconds to see if it was his original station.   
What's with people's taste in music these days?  
Geez, he sounds like a bitter old guy.  
He stared at the radio in focus.   
"C'mon," he mumbled.

"Now we're going to talk to reverend Gains and his thoughts on sinners."  
Dean pulled his finger away. "Sinners?" The hell? Probably on people who have sex before marriage and don't follow 'Gods word.'  
He huffed a dry laugh, if only people knew what God is really like. If they knew, they'd all flip.  
Just purely freak out.

"Well, thank you for having me, I'm reverend Gains, from the church, 'Holy house of God.'"

Dean scoffed, real creative on that name.

"What people don't understand these days, is that their lost, tricked. From the devil no less."

Dean laughed again, he's met the devil, he might not have been good news, but he's not the one "tricking" people, not like they think anyways. 

"Everyone seems to think that male Omegas and female Alphas are 'okay.'"

"What?!" Dean asked aloud, looking at the radio as if slapped him right across the face. He parked the car on the side of the road. What the actual fuck is he talking about?

"They're not "normal." They are sinners of the flesh."

Dean was gaping at the radio. This man can't be serious.

"They are filthy, obsessed with sex, wrong. The bible states that it's wrong, it's Gods word. Gods word is true."

Dean felt his blood boil, slowly rising, making him feel numb, sick, mostly, angry.

"Of course by repenting can save themselves. It is truly a horrifying thing. To go against Gods word and be such a filthy, disgusting, wrong-"  
Each word was a hurtful searing stab, he couldn't listen anymore. He changed it back to his station as fast as he could.  
"Seek and destroy," by Metallica was now playing.

His mind flashed to the ghost Beatrice, the pain, the insults. His mind then went to his dad. It went to his dream. It all played in just one giant loop. 

Smashed together, roaring like a rising fire. 

It hurt to think it hurt to breathe, everything was just cold and painful.

Breathing a little harder, he wanted to stop but he couldn't, he thought of it all. 

All these problems all these feelings, him being as weak as he was. 

He needed to stop while he could.

But he didn't.

He just kept playing it over and over, until, he let out a chocked sob with a few tears falling from his eyes. 

And like that all the emotions just rushed out like a damn breaking. He felt the rubble, the entire thing just crashing down.  
He sat there, letting out tears, when he punched the wheel.  
The anger was back, and it was strong.  
He breathed harshly through his teeth, like the oxygen he was pulling just wasn't enough.

He yanked open the car door, not bothering to turn off the engine. He took out his gun, and just shot at a tree that was a few feet away.   
Next to the road was lots of trees, he knew for a fact no one would hear the gunshots.

He reveled in the feeling of seeing the bullets go through the tree. Seeing bark explode everywhere. The recoil shaking his body. It made him feel the slightest better, hearing the loud bang of the gun.  
He needed more. He needed to destroy something, he needed to hurt something. He just needed to cause damage.  
He just needed it.

Going back to the car he unlocked the trunk, rummaging for a fevered moment, he found a machete.  
He breathed in the cold air, cooling him from the inside as his lungs flared. Griping the machete tight and taking a swing at a branch. It fell in a loud thump.

Looking at the tree, he felt rage, frustration. He took a couple more swings, going random but as hard as he could.

Memory's and pain flashed through his mind.  
He was just saturated with emotions.  
Abundant with rage.  
Anesthetically numb yet senses keen with adrenaline.

Why?  
Why?  
Why!  
It was a repetitive word in his mind.

His ears were filled with the whistling sound of the machete as it cut through air. Absolutely pleased at that crunching sound from the tree as its branches broke off and crashed to the ground.

He grunted, exclaimed loud nonsense.  
Yes.  
He needed to let it out.  
It felt so good.  
It hurt so bad.  
His head was pounding.

By this point it was branches and twigs all over the ground as he cut up the tree.  
Screaming into cold empty air.  
It was like he wasn't even making the sounds coming out of his own mouth.  
He just needed this, needed to feel pleased from the sense of breaking something.

All of a sudden he strikes at the body of the tree, confusion that it didn't come back up. It was stuck, wedged deeply into the tree. He pulled as hard as he could, the machete pulled off but he pulled too hard. It snapped quickly at him. He exclaimed loudly in pain. It cut into his bicep, just breathing blankly he realized the searing pain accompanied by the warm gush of blood.

He dropped the machete to the ground, using his right hand to instinctively feel. He groaned in pain, pulling his hand back. Using his teeth he held onto the ripped flannel. With his other hand he ripped away the material, tying it around the cut. It wasn't too deep but he needed to stop the bleeding. 

He stared at the wound, slowly bleeding. The pain was hot, but real. He breathed slowly as he felt blissed at the cut, he somehow felt better. Not enough, but better. 

\---

Sam smiled as he heard footsteps, Dean was back.  
He turned around but frowned as he saw that Dean was clutching his shoulder, that was missing half of his shirt sleeve but tied around his bicep. Was that blood?

He rushed over to Dean as he sat.   
"Dean what happened?"  
He removed Deans hand and saw the flannel that was wrapped around his upper arm had blood seeping from it.

Dean placed the grocery bag on the counter, "Here's the rolls and gravy."

Cas had seen the blood and had rushed next to Dean, "What happened?" He looked into Deans eyes seriously, Dean ducked his gaze.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

After a second Dean raised his head, "Some guy tried to mug me, got to do this but I kicked his ass."  
Dean laughed as if the whole thing was a joke.  
Smiling.

Sam looked at him, "Are you okay?"  
Dean nodded, "Yea Sam, I got scratched up but I'm fine. Definitely better than the guy who tried to mug me passed out in the grocery parking lot."  
Dean laughed again.  
Sam unwrapped the make-shift-bandage.  
"Hey I told you I'm fine."  
Dean bit the inside of his mouth to not wince.

Sam looked at the cut, "Really? Cause' this doesn't look like fine."

Dean waved off his brother dismissively, "Please I've had worse."  
"I think you'll need stitches, and some proper bandages. You need to disinfect this too."  
"I'll help him," Cas offered.  
"I don't need your help, Cas," Dean answered bluntly.  
"It's better if I help you Dean," Cas insisted.  
"Fine."

\---

Dean groaned as the iodine burned.  
"Hold still," Cas ordered.  
Dean stopped moving and let Cas start stitching.  
He was sat on the toilet while Cas was across from him seated on a stool.  
"You don't have to help me."  
"You're right, I don't have to help you, I /want/ to help you."  
Dean huffed, turning his head away.  
"I can do this on my own, I've been helping myself all my life."  
"Well now you can take a break," Castiel commented, voice seeping with sarcasm.  
Letting out a loud scoff, followed by a soft wince, Dean tried his best to not look at Cas.  
He was afraid he'd would see right through him. 

"Why are you helping me?"  
"Who says I can't help you?"  
"Me. I can take care of myself just fine. Took care of that mugger."  
"What did they want?"  
"Money, when I said to beat it he cut me."  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
"Of course, can you stop being so damn nosy." Dean huffs in annoyance.  
"Can you stop being a child," Castiel mutters under his breath.  
Dean looks at Cas with a face of utmost unbelief, absolutely offended.  
Castiel looks like a tired parent dealing with a petulant child.  
"If I'm being such a child you don't have to help me."  
Castiel just keeps working on the stitches.  
"Seriously Cas, why are you helping me?"  
Cas stops stitching, staring at Dean with fierce intensity dashed with anger.  
It makes Dean uncomfortable but he doesn't dare turn away.  
"Because it's the most I can do."  
"W-what?" he asks with hesitation.

Castiel speaks as if it's not easy, which it seems is not. "I can't heal you, like I used to, before," he lets out a huff of frustration. "Before I could just heal you in an instant, now, I'm, I'm-" he lingers on his sentence not saying anything else.  
Dean realizes Cas means he's human now, weak. He must feel useless in this state compared to how powerful he was before. Dean pangs with the need to comfort Cas. Like always he's being selfish and not paying attention that he has to be a good friend. In a normal situation he'd say some have-assed consolation, something he's not really good at in the first place. 

Talking and addressing is not his aptitude. Being petrified of others and his emotions. Expressing feelings with admitting to how he feels, even if it's to himself.

But right now is different, right now he's vulnerable, not restraint with the action to repress all emotions. Feeling terrible himself, he doesn't want Cas to feel anything close to what Dean is feeling.  
"I-I'm sorry Cas, I didn't know you felt that way."  
"It doesn't matter how I feel, your hurt and I can barely help." Cas ducks his head in shame.  
"Cas, buddy, having you here, with me and Sam, that's help enough. You helping me is help enough."  
Castiel doesn't respond.   
Dean feels like shit, he needs to help Cas feel better.  
"Cas it doesn't matter that this is the best you can do, the fact that you go out of your way for me and Sam to be okay is great enough. You-you're great Cas. You're great to us. Remember man, you're family."  
Cas looks into Deans eyes with that piercing stare he only uses on Dean.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Dean returns the look, glad that he possibly made Cas feel better.  
They just sit there staring at each other, for what only seems like a couple mili-seconds because it always passes too fast. Dean realizes the stitch isn't complete as he feels blood run down his arm. "Hey uh, Cas, can you finish this up."  
"Oh-of course."  
They sit in silence as Cas finishes the stitch and adds proper bandages.  
Cas pats Deans upper thigh, "All done."  
"Thanks. Really, thanks."  
Dean flashes Cas a quick smile, to which Cas returns with a wide toothy one.  
It catches Dean off guard as his chest fills with warmth.   
"I should-uh-change into a different shirt."  
Cas nods, watching Dean as he walks out.

\---

Castiel didn't mean to sound like he feels useless. He's sure Dean mistakes it for that. He's actually disappointed at himself that he can't heal Dean, that Dean has to feel pain because treating his cut was the most he could do.  
He was sure that was why Dean was acting so cold, because Cas couldn't just heal him.  
He cares about Deans well being, he doesn't like to see him in pain. His words still comfort Castiel. There's Dean, appreciating any effort from him, Dean is such a kind person. Its one of Castiel favorite qualities about Dean.

\---

Deans changes into a different flannel, the remains of the other one thrown away.  
Damn is he loosing clothes fast.

At the moment he sweeps the shards of his old lamp into a dust pan.   
He wonders if he should do something to make Cas feel useful, to feel wanted.   
He thought he did that when he asked him to stay in the bunker with him and Sam, telling him he's family. But he realizes he hasn't really spent some quality time with the guy. Cas is his best friend, if he wants to keep that title he should do something to keep them close.   
He decided that's definitely what he should do.

\---

What Dean didn't admit to himself was that /he/ was the one who felt useless. He was the one who felt that he wasn't wanted or needed. He was the one who silently pleaded that he needed Cas. But he turns it around, a self defense mechanism.  
But he definitely doesn't want him and Cas to drift, because when you start drifting from someone, and you really want to keep them around. You do something about it.

\---

"You good, dude?" Sam asks as Dean enters the kitchen, patting his un-injured arm.   
Dean nods, "I've been worse. So yea, I'm good."  
Sam smiles, glad that his brother seems okay, he'll be careful in case he isn't.  
"Great, now help me and Cas out."

\---

So they worked, making and cooking the food. Once they were done cleaning up the giant mess. It was six once they were done with it all.

"I'm starving," Dean complained.  
"Don't worry there's sandwiches in the fridge," Sam replied to his brother, he patted his back. "Thanks for helping, Dean."  
"Yea, sure, it was no big deal."  
Sam took out the sandwiches, he made them earlier today to eat.  
"What kind you want?"   
"What kind you got?"  
Dean started rummaging through the sandwiches.  
"There's five B-L-T's in there."  
"Yea I'll take all those."  
Cas had entered the kitchen.  
"What no apron?" Dean asked.  
Cas rolled his eyes, sitting across from Dean. "I don't need it right now."  
Dean smiled wide, proceeding to eat his sandwich.  
"There's P-B's in there Cas," Sam addressed as he grabbed bologna and cheese sandwiches.  
Cas smiled brilliantly, "Excellent."

\---

Dean awoke, glad that he hadn't dreamed of anything unnatural.

Once dressed and ready, he walked into the kitchen to see Sam on his laptop.

"Dude you've finally woken up, I thought you'd sleep all day."

Dean prepared coffee on the coffee maker, "What'd ya mean?"

"It's two in the afternoon."

Dean widened his eyes, "Crap really?"  
"Uh, Yea!" Sam snickered, shaking his head as he returned his gaze at his laptop screen.

Dean racked his brains, last night he watched some of the Star Trek movies, he guesses he lost track of time and watched like, four? He saw the first four, fell asleep around the fifth. He needed to distract himself from his mind, and those movies always made him feel relaxed.

"Well I'm well rested at least."  
"I'm sure."  
"So is there anything else to do?"  
"No everything's ready, Turkeys in the oven."  
Dean was itching for a task.  
"My burgers?"  
"You can start on those now if you want."  
Sighing in satisfaction, he replied, "Awesome."  
Before he began he looked around noticing the room was lacking Cas. "Where's Cas?"  
"Oh he's in his room, he's currently immersed in his new   
T-V."  
"Man why'd you get him that? He was in there for three days straight, remember that?"  
"I told you this, he was constantly in my room, he's great but that's why we got the T-V in the war room."  
A few months ago they got rid off a poltergeist from a furniture store, the owner thanked them with letting them get a free couch and recliner. They figured they might as well get a tv.  
"What's wrong with the war room Tv?"  
"You told him to not watch in there, remember?"  
Dean racked his memories and remembered the embarrassing memory.  
*********************************  
Dean got up feeling groggy as he drank a glass of water.  
Walking back, crossing near the war room he faintly hears voices. He walks in while rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
Must be the TV, he sees light. He walks towards it only to trip on something.  
Gasping as he falls his head lands into something hard in the recliner. There's a exclaim of pain and he grabs the armrest to steady himself.  
He looks up to see, Cas.  
"Dean?" he asks groggily, voice really deep and croaky from sleep. "What are you doing?"   
Dean realizes his head hit Cas' stomach. And he's currently kneeling between Cas' spread legs. His face is mere inches from Cas' crotch.  
It takes both of them a second to realize the situation through there sleep idled minds. Cas is the first. "Uhm, Dean?" Cas blushes. Deans face heats instantly, his eyes widening comically. "I-I was getting water!" Dean gets up in a rushed stumble.  
His embarrassment quickly shifts to anger.   
"What the fuck are you doing here? It's the middle of the fucking night and you're watching tv!"  
"Oh, well I-"  
"Nothing! You can't watch tv here anymore if you're going to be creeping around! We need you at you're best, not staying up all night!" Dean feels he's screaming but it's actually a loud harsh whisper.  
"O-okay I'm sorry."  
"And whys this on the floor?"  
He points to the acclaimed book.  
"I was reading then I decided to watch some television."  
Dean scoffs, walking away, taut and tense.   
Why'd he get so mad?  
And why were his hands shaking if the rest of his body was so tense?  
*********************************  
A flush creeps up his neck as he finished the memory.  
Proceeding to start on his burgers, he lets his mind go blank.

\---

"Wow Dean those look so good."  
Sams mouth was literally watering.  
"I know," Dean said smugly.  
His brother went back to his laptop with hesitation. Dean was hungry too, but you don't eat on thanksgiving till the feast.  
Checking the clock he realized he still had some time to kill.  
"I'm bored," he stated.  
"Dude you get bored to easy, watch a football game or something."  
"Not in the mood for sports Sam."  
"Well then I can't help you."  
Sighing he sat across his brother, head resting on his hand.  
"You're obsessed with technology."  
"And you're obsessed with Asian porn, Dr. Sexy, and Star Trek. Who's the real winner here?" Sam responded without looking up.  
Dean made a little annoyed groan, but he got up and left.

Walking aimlessly he wondered what he could do. He walked into the library, sliding a finger across the surface of a table. Finger coming back up filthy he decided to clean.

\---

Getting rags from old shirts and all kinds of disinfectant, he sweeps the war room, mops, and de-dust everything with a lemon scented disinfectant. He does the same with the library and entrance to the bunker. Polishing the staircase too. Going to the dungeon, de-dusting, sweeping, polishing the chains.   
His mind is blank from thought but focused on the tasks. Cleaning the bathrooms, and scrubbing the toilet even.   
Taking out all the trash, cleaning him and Sams room. He's even wiped down the walls and doors.  
Going into the kitchen where his brother is no longer there and he repeats the same process along with washing the dishes and scrubbing the oven.  
Everything is clean, sparkling, a strong lemon and pine scent floating around.  
Everything but the garage and other rooms in the bunker which he chose not to clean, he stood outside the one room that he had to clean. Cas's.

He waits with a hand hovering over the door, hesitating.

He knocks.

Cas opens.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Can I clean you're room?"  
Cas looks at him, confused, "Of course, I guess, thank you."

'Can I clean you're room?', Cas can clean his own room. But he wants the task and enters, Cas lays on his bed, resuming to his program.  
The T-V is playing Maury and Cas watches intently. Dean starts cleaning.  
He really should spend more time with Cas, he hasn't been inside his room in a while.   
He starts cleaning at the dressers along with the walls. Cas stands up and leaves the room, he doesn't know why but he shouldn't worry. He starts cleaning at the dresser, and sees something. A corner of a magazine? He doesn't know, it sticks out of the drawer, he pulls it open, and gets an eyeful of a breast. A flush faintly runs up his neck as he pulls out the magazine. It's a picture of a woman who's getting fucked.   
He quickly shoves the magazine back, trying his best not to slam the drawer closed. He begins sweeping as his hands start shaking.

Calm down, what're you so worked up for? It's just porn. Cas has seen you're porn plenty of times. Hell, Sams probably got his own secret stash, you'd just approve with a smirk. A comment of, "Nice, Sammy," from your lips.  
He's you're friend, you should be proud of him. Remember April? He didn't mind banging her, you always knew from then on he was straight, even before you presumed. How's it any different now? Staring at the floor he turned of his mind. It's not.

Before Cas came back, Dean finished up and leaved.

\---

Deans walking towards the kitchen when Sam finds him.  
"Hey, dinner is ready."  
Dean smiles wide, "I can smell it."  
They walk into the war room, a damn feast for all for them. There's so much food Dean doesn't even know what to eat first.  
Cas comes in, "Wow," he says, as astonished as Dean.  
Sam laughs, "I know, grab a plate and grab whatever you want."

Dean picks up a plate, Sam carves the turkey, the belle of the ball out of all the food. 

It honestly feels like a dream, his pain that's been circling him softly fades. Being here with his brother, his best friend, his family, it heals the wound silently.

He stacks his plate with one of everything eats with a starving mans vigor, they all do. Complimenting each other on how the food came out.   
Laughing and talking, happy to be together.   
The atmosphere is warm like a fire on a colds winter day.  
They tell stories, make jokes.

"So Sam here believed in the Easter bunny till he was 12!"  
"Dean!" Sam whines, "I was 11!"  
"And a half!" Dean accuses.  
Cas is laughing in hysterics, at the brothers quarrel.  
"Ok in my defense monsters were real, what was I supposed to think? And remember you're huge crush on Erika Eleniak?"  
"Don't bring Erika in to this!"  
"Cas, Dean had the biggest crush on Erika Eleniak and one day-"  
"Aww come on don't tell him that story!" Dean throws a pea at his brother who ducks.  
"He goes up to this woman who looks like Erika Eleniak when he was 12, and says, "You're Erika Eleniak!"  
Dean covers his face with a big grin in embarrassment.   
"A-and"-Sam tries to say as he laughs at the memory- "He's all blushing and stuttering, and right there, gets a boner!"  
"Dude!" Dean whines.  
"Of course the lady is /super/ uncomfortable, and tells Dean, 'Thats sweet honey, but I'm not Erika Eleniak, and I'd cover the front of your pants if I were you.' And left, it was hysterical and Dean was literally on the verge of tears."  
They all laughed, even Dean, why not? It was a long ass time ago and he can agree it was hilarious. 

When they are done, they are beyond full, but immensely satisfied.   
"Aw that was so good!" Sam appreciates.  
"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Dean offers.  
"Sure." Sam says.  
"Of course." Cas says.

Once the food is put away and Dean is about to play the original Star Trek, Sam is slouched in the recliner.   
And Cas comes up to him, "Are you full Dean? Because I made you a pie and-"  
Shooting up from the DVD player to stand up, "Say no more I always have room for pie!"  
Smiling wide Cas responded with, "Fantastic."

They walked into the kitchen with Cas leading, on the table was a generous slice of pie.  
"Is this for me?"  
"Of course."  
"What kind is it," Dean asks.  
"Cherry Apple, drizzled in caramel topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream."  
Awe shining in Deans face he sits down and takes a large bite, a loud moan rings out.  
The cherries and apples are sweet, coated with warm sugary cinnamon. The soft impact of the cool ice cream with the tangy taste of caramel was orgasmic.

\---

"Fuck Cas!" Dean exclaims, voice filled with a deep sense of pleasure at how good his pie is and practically shovels it into his mouth.

Castiel is seated across Dean, he smiles as Dean enjoys his pie. Maybe he should make Dean pie more often.  
Deans makes little moans and happy little pleased sounds.  
Ice cream cakes at his upper lip, cherry sticking to the corners of his mouth.  
Dean is so happy from a slice a pie, it brings utmost abundance of joy to Cas.

"I see you enjoy it," Castiel notes.

Dean stops midway through a bite, he smiles, "This is amazing!"  
"I can tell."  
Dean continues to shovel in his pie, savoring every bite.

\---

When he's done, Cas offers him a glass of milk.  
Dean gulps it down, "Thanks Cas."  
Dean has this big childish grin on his face, light in his eyes.  
If only Castiel could capture this moment, he grins back.  
"Of course, Dean."

\---

The pie was so good and Dean is walking back to the living room, Sam looking half asleep.  
Playing the movie he sits in the middle of the couch, a perfect spot.  
Cas sits directly next to him, it kind of throws Dean off for a second.  
The entire couch and Cas sits next to him? 

A voice in his head teases him.  
Don't get too excited, he just wants a good spot to see the movie.

Slightly shaking his head he mentally face palms himself.  
Of course, he just wants a good spot.  
But as his favorite movie series plays, Cas's thigh and body radiating a warm heat against him, his soft breathing. Their hand are rested on their own respective thighs, occasionally their fingers brushing against the other.  
He can't help but feel at such a warm peace.

When they go through the second and halfway through the third, Sam stands up stretching his giraffe self.  
Yawning he says tiredly, "I'm going to bed guys."

They both silently nod towards Sam, neither wanting to leave their focus from the television.

\---

Their on the fourth movie when they start getting tired, but damn it to hell. Dean will stay up all night if he has to, being here with Cas watching these movies is a feeling he wants to experience forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. :D


	12. Let's get these sons of bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go, enjoy! :D  
> P.S. I wrote chapters 12, 13, and I'm working on 14. So I might post 13 today or tomorrow, and then 14 in a few days.

Opening his eyes slowly as he wakes up, Dean feels well rested.  
Yawning he smacks his lips from thirst.  
There's a nice smell on this pillow, breathing in the scent deep. It smells of the salty ocean, sweet honey, along with the musty pang of old books, clovers mingling along tying it into one grand scent. Taking a large inhale he gives a little content sigh, burrowing his face deeper.  
Shuffling around lightly, his hands are tucked between his chest and the pillow. There's a faint flush on his face, his body rings with a slight comforting warmth. He keeps breathing in that smell as much as he can, his head is slightly dizzy, sort of numb, but in a good way. What is this smell? It's so good. A smile spreads on his face, he can't help it, he can't remember a morning where he woke up and felt this good. 

The feeling is quickly shattered as all of a sudden the pillow moves and let's out a tired deep groan.

His eyes snap open and widen ridiculously, since when do pillows move and groan?

Body frozen, he manages to look up and see Cas's sleeping face.

The first instinct to kick in naturally of course is...  
To freak the absolute fuck out.

He try's to get off the couch when he discovers he can't.  
Cas' arms are wrapped around him and he only grips Dean tighter to his chest when he try's to move out.  
Now Dean is pushed against Cas even tighter and is trying his best not to make a noise.  
Moving his body down by shuffling to slip out of Cas' arms, succeeding he stands up.  
Cas's face twitches gripping around trying to find Dean. Thinking quick Dean takes a pillow and gives it to Cas, Cas slips back into a deep sleep as he grips the pillow to his chest.

Face stricken with horror Dean realizes he was fucking /cuddling/ with his best friend.  
He felt, well, just very horrified at the surreal situation.  
Walking quietly to the bathroom he checks his phone and sees its ten in the morning.

\---

Cas wakes up, he was in a great sleep, but now it's not as good, he doesn't know why but sits up with a groan. He looks at the pillow in his hands with a curios expression and sets it down next to him. He last remembers watching movies with Dean, Dean must have left and he slept on the couch, that must be it. He should have gone to bed when he started feeling tired but he liked Deans company. He would like to sleep more, but he knows he won't be able to, so he gets up to aid his human needs.   
He'll never get used to them.

\---

Deans walking toward his room when he sees Cas. Cas's hair is sticking up every direction, mussed up and tousled, the definition of bed head.  
"Good morning, Dean," Cas smiles at Dean as he passes.  
"Morning," Dean knows he sounds normal but he's freaking out on the inside.  
Cas must not know, good. That would have been awkward.

\---

As Cas brushes his teeth he notices a smell.  
Sniffing around to find where it's coming from he smells his t-shirt.  
Inhaling deep he recognizes it as Deans scent. How did Deans scent get on him? It's wonderful, the musk of leather, sweetness of sugary-cinnamon-apples, sultry thunderclouds before it rains, and that smoky oak wood burning. 

It's perfection.

When Dean was on his supplements his scent was completely different. It was satisfactory, but he prefers his natural scent.  
Taking another deep inhale, he doesn't know how Deans scent got on his shirt but he's glad it did.

\---

Dean had changed with a slight reluctance, he could still smell Cas on his shirt. Trowing the rest of his dirty clothes into the hamper, he tucks his shirt into an empty drawer. There's a gravy stain on it that he knows he can't get out so why wash it? 

It's not about that it smells like Cas.

\---

They spend the next week in laziness. Eating Thanksgiving leftovers and watching television, sleeping in and not particularly doing anything. 

Then Sam finds a case.

"Dude I think I found a case," Sam states one lazy Friday morning.  
Dean pours himself a cup of coffee, black of course.   
"What is it?"  
"Well in Branson, Missouri there's been five missing people, who after a week of being missing showed up dead on the sides of roads, drained of all their blood."  
After a while of humming in thought Dean responded, "Doesn't really sound like our kind of thing."   
"Yea I thought that at first but get this, they were all last seen with, 'a heavily tattooed couple'. Could be a couple of djinns."  
"That's not a lot to go on."  
"We've almost always gone on less," Sam pointed out.

A moment of silence rang out. 

"Alright let's go."

\---

Eight hours later they arrived and had checked into their rooms. Dean had asked for Cas' own room. Despite Cas' protests Dean insisted, "You deserve your own room, me and Sam will be fine."

Through half way on the drive the thought of Cas bringing a woman home one day crept on him. Cas had been human for a while, at some point skin mags are just not going to cut it anymore and he'll want the real thing.

It was a grim thought that made a sinking feeling plunge his chest but knew it was true.

They were dressed in their fed get up and smiled a little at Cas when he wasn't looking.

He was wearing his trench coat, a slim dark blue tie around his neck. His hair was getting longer and was kind of just everywhere. It was as if he had flashed back to the first time they met.

Of course then, he had stabbed Cas in the chest. But it was the beginning of Cas entering his life. 

A nice five-o-clock-shadow peppered his strong jaw. A interesting contrast to his soft eyes and lips. Yet his eyes were this deep blue that would make anyone look twice.

Wrinkles, the evidence of age was strewn across his face, looking older definitely since then.   
And who wouldn't with what his friends gone through?

"Hey Dean?!"

Suddenly he was interrupted from his thinking as his brothers hand waved in front of his face.

"Dude, do you understand the plan?" His brother searched his eyes back in forth if he was listening.

Shaking his head slightly Dean fixed his composure. Letting out a small cough he answered, "Yea, I get it."

Giving him a look of, "I-know-you-weren't-actually-listening." Sam shakes his head with a sigh, eyes closed from frustration. 

"Here-" Sam shoved a piece of paper to Deans chest to which Dean took and read. "That's a list of the victims friends, the ones that last saw them, you and Cas interview them." 

Blanking for a second Dean looked at his brother unsure, till Sam sighed heavy again. Shaking his head eyes closed.

"So you didn't listen to me in the car either?"

"Uhm..."

"All the victims were at clubs with friends until they got kidnapped and murdered. Last seen leaving with a heavily tattooed couple. Accompanied by a friend when they first arrived."

"Oh, ok," Dean nodded in understanding.

"You and Cas will interview the friends of those victims, I'll try to get the security tape film of the victims leaving."

Humming in understanding Dean pulled out the Impala keys from his pocket. All irritation and frustration left Sam, replaced with concern. "Dean are you alright? You seem a little out of it?"

At his brothers question he glanced at Cas quickly, "Yea I'm fine."

After standing under his brothers concerned studious gaze for a few seconds, Sam nodded. "Alright, I need you to take me to Oak Street then you and Cas interview the victims friends."

\---

"I mean, me and Rick were tired and stressed out from school so we decided to go to Scorpion."

"Scorpion?" Dean asked with a face that was unimpressed.

"Yea, the club. So we're trying to get laid, I go to the dance floor he sticks to the bar. I reel in a pretty blonde and go to check if he's got anyone. You know, bros gotta look out for each other."

Dean nods in understanding, siding a quick glance at Cas who has no expression.

"So I go over to the bar and he's talking to this couple, and they got some mad tattoos-" the man gestures his entire body with his hand. "Like, all over their body."

The man pulls a smirk. "I thought he was gonna score a three-way, he had a thing for that kind of kinky shit." The guy laughed in fits.

"Rick knew how to party, bless his heart. So I just leave with this smokin girl. Next day, he's not back, I think, nah he's alright. But then he's gone for two days, I'm calling him every hour, no answer." The mans mood changes to one of sadness.

"He's gone for three days, I tell his family, the cops. When he's gone for a week, the police come to my doorstep telling me that. That." Tears fill his eyes.

"That they found Rick. Dead."

"Do you remember what the couple was saying to him?"

"Uhm-" He wiped his eyes from tears. "Something about tattoos, like, Rick always talked about how he wanted a tattoo of a lion," the man pointed to his left shoulder.  
"Right here."

"So they were talking about tattoos?"

"Yea, Ricks been trying to find a good tattoo artist, I heard them, like over the music. About going to a shoppe, so they can do it for him, I thought it was an invitation for fun. And now Ricks dead."

The man scratched at his beard, looking down. "Should've stopped him."

Dean gave the man a sympathetic pat on the arm.

"This wasn't you're fault."

The man sighed, "I know, but why do you guys wanna know, are you going to find his killers?"  
He had a look of sad hope.

"We'll try."

\---

"So who's next?"

"He was the last one," Cas confirmed.

"Ok let me call Sam."

Cas nodded in understanding, Dean leading the way as they walked away from the cramped apartment complex to the parking lot.

After two rings Sam answered.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yea Dean."

"We're done interviewing the victims friends, did you get the surveillance tapes?"

"Yea, what did they say?"

"The victim friends? All pretty much the same story, they went to a club, this tattoo couple starts talking to them. The victim says they've always wanted a tattoo, couple says they can go to their shoppe to look at some of their stuff. Never seen again until they are, and dead."

"Alright, I got the tapes. Pick me up at the dump."

"The dump?" Dean asked incredulously.

A heavy exhale was heard through the phone, "It's one of the clubs. What is it with club names these days?"

"Man, tell me about it. One of them was called puzzle. I mean, why puzzle?"

"Maybe that's the puzzle." Even though Dean was talking to his brother on the phone, he could sense he was smiling.

Dean supplied a unbelievable groan, "Dude, that's just dorky."

Sam laughed, "Just come pick me up, I think I have an idea."

"Alright." He hung up and pocketed his phone.

\---

They were back at the motel in Sam and Deans room.  
Dean and Cas were seated at the small table as Sam pointed too a cork board covered in pictures and little notes.

"So all the victims were lured by wanting a tattoo. This heavily tattooed couple-" Sam pointed to a printed picture of the couple from the security tape. "Told them that they could bring them by their shoppe, think about having the tattoo done by them."

Dean sipped at a beer as he listened. Cas sitting quietly as he listened too.

"But of course there's no shoppe, there was blunt force trauma. So they most likely hit them over the head to get the victim to their hideout. Once there, they sent them to dreamland and drained them of all their blood."

"Then when they died from blood loss or was drained of everything they had, they were left on the side of the road, here."

Sam circled a picture of one of the victims who were left like that in red pen.

"But, it's never the same road, but always a road that's three miles away from the club they were originally at."

Sam circles a map that has the spot were the victims were last seen, and found dead.

"Also, its never the same club, and there's no sure pattern to where they'll go next. Maybe a five mile radius but it could be coincidence because the fourth victim was kidnapped from a two mile radius from the club the second victim was acquired."

"So, I had an idea."

"What is it?" Dean asked with rising curiosity. At least there was a plan that Sam had planned out.

"What if we staked out clubs? Look for the people who match their appearance, use ourself as bait, call each other, and take them out together."

Both Dean and Cas stayed silent.

"Look, its the best we got. I mean, we have an advantage with knowing how they look like." Sam pointed to the picture of the couple.   
They were both dressed provocatively. 

The man with a thick dark beard, muscles bulging nicely, obviously more than just fit. A black tank top, dark blue denim jeans that slung low and framed his hips nicely. A gold chain around his neck, tattoos all over strong exposed arms and hands, some creeping up his neck, a few on his face. The woman, she had long dark red hair, pin straight, with a revealing top exposing the top of large breasts. A deep purple mini skirt that barely hid her ass. On her feet tall hot pink high heels that showed off her long legs. Large, sparkly, dangly earrings on her ears which must suffer from the weight of them. Tattoos roaming her long legs and arms, adorning her exposed breasts and neck, a couple on her face too. 

And not your average tattoo sleeves, eccentric runes and symbols, as if their skin was used to write out a ancient story.

They were fairly attractive, he couldn't blame the victims.

Remembering the sad victims friends, and how he said that he'd find the people who killed their friends, he chose to agree.

"Alright Sam, what do we have to do."

"Well, we'll need to split up, at these three clubs that I think they'll be at. We'll call each other if we find them. Give them a fake story about how we've been trying to find a tattoo artist to do a tattoo we want.  
But is it a sure way to find them, most likely, because their last victim was dumped two days ago, and they most likely haven't picked one up yet."

"Alright then, let's get these sons of bitches."

"By the way, were going to go, today."

"Still fine. When?"

Around ten tonight, most victims were acquired before midnight but after ten thirty. I'm gonna go get lambs blood first, and some food. You guys get ready, it's a club, try to make yourselves look somewhat young, you oldsters."

Sam goes away laughing as Dean yells back, "I'm only four years older than you, you bitch!"

Sam yells out, "Jerk!" before leaving.


	13. Be fun with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lying ass said this would be here Sunday.
> 
> It's Thursday.  
> Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow, I promise.
> 
> Also, I feel like I took a real leap with this chapter. Like, a dangerous one that would make some people stop reading.   
> But, after a few reassuring pep talks from my wonderful friends, I decided, screw this, it's my story, I'm writing it like I see it.  
> So.  
> Yea, enjoy!

"Alright you ready Cas?"  
Dean knocks on the door and waits for Cas to open it.

When he does Dean shakes his head as he looks Cas up and down. "You can't wear that."

Cas looks down at himself, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything."

Dean enters Cas room.

"But-" Cas tries to protest but Dean interrupts him.

"Cas clubs are packed with sweaty bodies dancing, drunk and horny."

Cas had that tilted confused gaze, eyes squinted. Not quite understanding how what he's wearing is unacceptable.

"Not to mention the fact that they are crammed with young people. You don't want to go in there looking like a accountant dad trying to find his kids who snuck out."

"Is that an insult?" 

"It's the truth."

Cas's lips thinned in a frown at that.

"Look, here lose the trench coat, the blazer-" Dean took off Castiels layers laying them on his bed. 

Castiel just stood there staring at Dean in curios wonder.

"Let's take of your tie too."

Dean proceeded to do that while Castiel tried to avert any...wrong thoughts about Dean undressing him.

"And a few buttons."

Dean unbuttoned two of Cas' shirt buttons. Adjusting the shirt to show off the exposed amount of chest.

Dean stepped back, examining Cas. 

Cas felt his cheeks redden slightly at the attention. Damn these human responses...

"Can you pull out your jeans."

Castiel hesitated for a second unsure of why Dean needed to see his pair of jeans but pulled them out and set them on the bed.

Dean rummaged through them, picking one up here and there and setting it back down with a shake of his head.

"Here wear this one." Dean handed Cas a pair that was more new than the others.

Dean started to leave the room. "Put that on and your regular shoes, no dress shoes."  
Dean left closing the door behind him.

\---

Once Castiel had done what Dean asked he opened his door in which Dean immediately stepped inside. 

Dean hummed quietly as he examined Castiels body.  
Which ensued Castiels face to flush at the attention.

Dean came up to him and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Castiels arms went lax for Dean to hold and stayed steady when he rolled the sleeves. Castiel watched Dean with the same slightly flushed but confused face. 

Dean then adjusted his hair, running his fingers through it and shaping it to fit what he wanted.

Castiel resisted a protest when Dean removed his hands. They were nice against his scalp.

Stepping away he asked Castiel, "Can you slowly turn around all the way?"

Castiel did as told, once facing Dean again a satisfied smile resting on his face.

"Better?" he asked.

"Definitely," Dean responded.

"Let's go."

\---

When Dean saw Cas slowly turn around in a circle, he try'd his best to ignore the fluttering lust in his lower belly.

Those jeans were definitely nice, hugging all the right places. Chest even if a little exposed had sent the desire to want to run his hands over the open expanse of skin.

With the sleeves rolled up it showed off Cas's strong arms. Arms that could pin you down and do all kind of things...

Hair mussed nicely, sex hair but not quite.

Cas's voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts. 

"Better?" Cas asked with obvious reluctance.

"Definitely," Dean responded with confidence that would hopefully assure his friend.

Cas stared at him with, he really didn't know what but it was intimidating him.

"Let's go," is what he opted for to get away as quickly as possible.

\---

"Here. Silver knife, lambs blood." Sam handed Dean a small container filled with a dark red liquid.

Sam proceeded to give Castiel the same items.

"Call if you find them, remember your story, and watch out."

"Course Sam, we'll be ok."

Sam nodded and got out. 

When Sam had entered the building. Dean turned to Castiel who sat in the back, "Cas how 'bout you get up in the front?"

"Alright."

Dean didn't miss the flash of happiness from Cas's face that he gets to sit shotgun. Dorky little guy.

They drove to the next club that Cas was going to stake out and Dean pulled over in the parking lot. Parking at the back were less cars were parked. Turning down the music he turned over to Cas.

"Hey uh Cas before you leave-"

Cas pulled his hand away from the handle and turned over to Dean, giving him his complete attention.

"What is it?"

"Uhm."

Should've prepared.

"Ok, you're human now."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

Dean scratched his head, hesitation all over his face.

"Well you have emotions, now. Well more than before. Stronger ones. And uh-you. You have urges and needs, and all that stuff. You know the whole nine yards."

Cas nodded, not really sure were this was going but kept quiet. 

"And. Well, you're a guy. A human guy. Now anyways. So, there are perks and bad sides to being human. And well a guy. And, and well, you should use those advantages."

Cas tilted his head, confusion at what Dean was trying to say.

"What I mean is, this is a club, a place for fun, among other things," Dean muttered the last part, who knows what the hell could particularly be going on in there were no one can see.

"So. Have fun, try to have fun."

"Fun?" Cas asked, not really understanding at all.

"Yea, fun." Dean took out his wallet, taking out a few bills.

"Drink something, some whiskey or a beer, get a nice buzz going. Talk to a lady, flirt a little, get her number, get some action."

Cas was emotionless, confusion cleared out.

"Yea, focus on the hunt, but have some fun."

Dean patted Cas's shoulder for what he hoped was a friendly gesture.

"So, you are saying that I have fun."

Dean nodded, a smile on his face. "Yea, enjoy yourself."

"Thank you for the advice Dean."

"Sure, buddy, anytime."

Cas got out of the car and entered, not looking back when he still hadn't heard the roar of the Impala. Meaning, Dean watched him go inside. Or maybe he just couldn't hear it over the ridiculously loud music.

\---

When Cas entered the club, it was masses of dancing bodies amongst loud music and bright lights. 

He saw the bar and walked immediately towards it.

Why does he always let himself have hope? Hope. What a sick emotion that always lingered amongst him. When is he going to accept that these feelings, these feelings for Dean, are not reciprocated. 

Dean sees him as a friend, and that's how he should see Dean. But no, when he starts to accept that, hope comes, doubting him. Leaving him suffering with the sense of audacity. 

Audacity that Dean Winchester could ever feel this way for him. 

He wants more from Dean, craves it, silently pleads for it. Wishes he could have it. Wishes! An angel shouldn't want that, or feel that, but becoming human, made them enhance and burn brighter than before. 

Dean is his friend, he is not someone that can be in the way Cas wants. 

He swallows down the lump in his throat and takes a seat on a stool.

"What would you like?" the bartender asks.

Cas pulls out the bills Dean gave him, "How much is a whiskey?"

"A shot? Five."

He hands her the bill and she pours the amber liquid into a small glass.

Taking it in his hands he drinks it like he's learned is how you drink it. Coughing some, he can feel a slight thrumming. 

He has such a fondness for Dean, care, appreciation, trust, loyalty, friendship, a unbreakable bond.   
They have faced things and gone through things, but together they helped each other.

Him and Dean Winchester have a relationship he has never had before, and through selfishness he still wants more. 

Why can't he accept that friendship is the most he can have? Just leave it at that? But no, he has to be selfish and want more. 

Through his own fault he's almost lost Dean because of these emotions. And yet he continues with the possibility of losing him for good. 

He remembers the time they've shared together, the experiences he's had because of Dean. Dean means so much to him it physically hurts. He's risked his own life, gave everything that mattered to him, everything that was important for Dean.

Changed because of Dean. Has become someone wonderful because of a wonderful man. Has fallen so deep, and so far, and cherished every second of it. 

Because of Dean Winchester.

All for Dean Winchester.

He's a wonderful man who deserves more than a fallen angel.

Wiping away a few rising tears he swallow down a lump in his throat.

Dean is his best friend. His brother. And Castiel is the same to Dean. Nothing more, nothing less.

\---

Dean drove to his assigned club. Thinking of what Cas could be doing. Maybe he's talking to a cute girl, who laughs at how dorky Cas is. Maybe stuttering if he can have her number. And she'll bat her eyes with a smile and give it to him. Why wouldn't she? 

Cas is unbelievably attractive, astoundedly kind, full of sass that makes you want to kiss him so he'll shut up. Confused at the little things, curious like a child. 

Brave and smart. Standing up every time he falls. Not going down without a battle. 

Even when it comes to the smallest mistakes Cas makes sure that he makes it right. He's such a good guy.

He's got this quietness that makes him a good listener. He'll be there for you no matter what. Looking at you like your his godamn world. Who wouldn't want to be with that idiot? 

Like an old movie, memories play of Cas's best moments.

He laughs at one particular, smiles wide just thinking of the guy. He's more than great.

He's proud to call Cas his best friend.   
His smile falters a little.  
Best friend.  
The word is light to explain what Cas is to him.  
Brother?   
That's even lighter.  
But he shakes his head, Cas is his best friend, his brother.

He frowns as suddenly an image of Cas with a girl pops into his mind, kissing her passionately.

A voice rises, dripping poison from the corners of his mind.   
"He'll never want you that way."

Shaking his head vigorously he ignores that rising thought as quick as it came. Got to focus on the hunt.

Getting out of the car he makes his way to the building.

As he enters the music beats against his ears while he looks out to all the dancing bodies. Yea, he's definitely too old for this. But he needs to look for the djinns. Should be easy considering he knows what they look like and their many tattoos have them adjacent to stop signs.

Ordering a beer, he got ready for the stakeout.

\---

An hour later there had still been no sign of the couple when a woman approached Cas.  
"Hey."  
Playing with the shot glass he turned his head to her.  
"Hello."  
Smiling wide she sat next to him.  
"Suffering from a heartbreak?"  
Castiels face scrunched up in confusion.

"Heartbreak?"

"You know, got dumped or something."

"I wasn't."

"Oh, it's just you look really sad."

Cas stood a little straighter, he wasn't sad, what does this random woman know? He is not sad, he's bored, sitting here waiting for the djinns.

"I'm just bored."

"Hmm sure."

His lips tightened into a frown.

"I am."

"And at a club you're bored? Why's that might I ask?"

"I'm looking for someone."

Her eyebrow quirks, mischief in her eyes.

"I mean, I was expecting a friend," he lied thinking quickly.

The mischief somehow increased in her gray eyes. A rare trait to have gray eyes.

"Well I guess they ain't coming."

"No, I suppose not."

"Guess you're stuck with me, handsome."

Castiels face went lax, frown gone. 

"C'mon, you're at a club, and young, well young enough to have fun."

Castiel raised his eyebrows, giving the woman a face of skepticism.

"Bartender, a round of vodka shots for me and my hot friend here."

"What are they for?"

"For us to drink, you need to relax, and have fun."

Dean did tell him to have fun, to flirt, get a girls number.

With hesitation he held the shot glass in his hand.

It's not like Dean wants him in the way he wants, so why doesn't he try someone who does?

At that he downs the drink, slamming the glass down, his body starting to thrum slightly again.

"See? Fun, right?"

He downs another.  
And another.

"I feel much better," he states.

The woman laughs, soft and rich as it rings in his ears.

"My names Rachel by the way, yours?"

"Cas," he answers.

"Cas-" Rachel runs her hand against Cas's chest and his body jumps slightly at the touch.

She leans forward to whisper in his ear. "We're gonna have so much fun together..."

\---

Deans bored as he sips at his fourth beer, as far as he's seen the djinns haven't come at all.

Maybe Sam and Cas will have more luck.

And soon, because it's eleven and if they don't come to any of the bars they're at, its a wasted night.

\---

Everything had blurred together as Cas got more intoxicated by the minute.

He had gulped down his shots with Rachel. They had talked of things he doesn't really remember clearly. Something about Star Trek. 

"Aren't you a fan," she said laughing.

"Well it's my friend Dean who's very fond of them."

"He must be a great guy, knowing what good movies they are."

Cas looked far off at nothing in particular, smiling wide. "He really is. He loves movies, quotes them all the time. I used to not get them but most of them I do now. It's humorous really, he's humorous."

"What you like the guy or something?"

Castiel coughed, face flushing slightly, "Of course not, he's my best friend."

"Sure dude," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really, he's only my best friend." But it was evident that there was a hint of sadness from that.

"You talk about him like he's your boyfriend."

"He isn't-" more sadness. "We've just been trough a lot together."

Now it was her turn to look at him with skepticism.

"So, you wouldn't mind dancing with me?" Her voice had dipped into something that obviously suggested more.

After Cas drank another shot he decided with, "Yes."

\---

It had been another thirty minutes, he called Sam to see if he found the djinns but Sam said no dice.

Still sipping at his lukewarm beer, his phone vibrated against his leg from the inside of his pocket.

He took it out and answered as he saw the caller ID said Cas.

"Dean!"

Dean held the phone away from his ear as Cas yelled.

"What? Did you find the djinns?"

"No, but I am currently having fun!"

Fun? The hell?

"What do you mean?"

Cas hiccuped into the phone, "Alcohol is a very good feeling Dean!"

Dean laughed into the receiver, "Are you drunk?"

"Noooo!" Cas dragged out in protest.

"I am fun! Like you told me Dean!"

Dean shook his head, he should probably get Cas, it's not a good idea that he get wasted at a stake out.

"Ok Cas, I'm coming to the club, alright?"

"Yes!" Cas laughed loudly. "Be fun with me Dean!"

"Ok dude." He hung up.

Well isn't Cas an interesting "fun" drunk? 

\---

"Hey Sam?"

"Yea Dean?"

"Cas got wasted I'm going to pick him up, I'm calling an end to the stakeout, obviously they didn't come to a club at all or at least not ours."

"He got wasted?! Okay, uh, yea you should pick him up. The djinns, let's just hope it's the first thing, we'll have to come back again tomorrow. I'm going to stay here longer though, just in case."

"Sure Sam."

"Alright."

Dean hung up and parked his car in the parking lot at the back like he did when dropping Cas off.

Entering the club he saw a circle of people chanting, fists punching the air repeatedly.

What's going on over there?

When he got closer he realized they were chanting "Cas." 

The hell?

When he managed to elbow himself to the front he immediately started laughing. Doubling over by the ridiculous display.

There was Cas, flinging his body in all directions and jumping wildly, stumbling almost every time.

Is Cas dancing? Damn, does he look hilarious.

Laughing at the ridiculousness he immediately stopped as a woman stepped up and started grinding her ass against him.

The crowd went wild as they cheered them on.

His lips pursed into a tight frown, jaw clenched, fists tightening.

Seeing Cas's pleasured face didn't help.

The crowd started dancing on their own, the circle dissipating to just random dancing bodies.

Practically stomping up to Cas he separated them from each other with all his strength.

"Cas we're going," he stated as Cas looked at him.

"Dean!" he yelled over the music.   
"This is Rachel!"  
Cas put an arm over her shoulder, both smiling up at him.

She extended out a hand for a handshake, "Rachel, so you're Dean."

Dean didn't shake her hand, "Yea, I am, and I'm leaving with Cas."

"No! Dean dance with me! Let's have fun!" Dean gasped as Cas pulled Dean flush against his body and tried to move them together.

Rachel clapped letting out loud giggles.

"C-Cas no! W-we need to go!"

None of this is happening.  
Nope, none of this is happening.

Dean shoved off Cas and Cas pouted, actually for godsaken pouted. "I wanted to have fun with you."

"Yea well, we're leaving."

Sniffing Cas's breath he smelled the all to familiar scent of vodka clear as day.

"Jesus! You're breath ranks of vodka! How much did he drink?!"

"Uhm..." Rachel hummed. "A lot, like a lot!"

"And you let him drink that much?" 

"I drank what he drank! So I'm just as wasted!"  
She gave him a thumbs up to which Dean returned with a scowl.

He really was not liking this lady.

"C'mon Cas were leaving!"

Cas looked down, "Ok. Bye Rachel!"

"Here!" Rachel handed Cas a slip of paper, when Cas was about to take it she stuffed it down his back pocket, obviously lingering.

"Call me!"

"I will!"

Standing on her toes she gave Cas a peck on the cheek and ran her merry way, disappearing into the mass of bodies. 

"Okay we are leaving."  
Dean gripped Cas's arm and dragged him out of the club despite his protests.

"Get in the car Cas."

"Ok Dean."

\---

"Dean?"

"Yea Cas?"

"Why are you so red?"

Dean looked at himself in the rear view mirror. Honestly, he didn't know why he was so red either.

"I don't know Cas."

"Dean?"

"Yea Cas?"

"Do you think Rachel likes me?"

Gritting his teeth he answered, "I don't know Cas, why don't you call her and ask?"

"Should I do it now?"

Dean rolled his eyes.  
He let out a gruff of frustration.

"Hell if I know Cas."

"Dean?"

"Yea Cas?"

"Does it always feel this good?"

"What?"

"Being intoxicated."

"Pretty much I guess."

"Dean?"

"Yea Cas?"

"Did you like my dancing?"

Remembering Cas's 'dancing' Dean lost some anger and laughed.

"Yea Cas you got the nicest moves."

"Thank you Dean."

Glancing at Cas his heart damn right melted at Cas's sincere smile, eyes full of light.

Parking in the motel parking lot Dean got out, turning off the car.

Cas following as Dean opened the entrance into the motel, "Dean?"

"Yea Cas?"

"I wish we could've danced."

Dean face flamed at the memory of Cas's body against his.

"Maybe another time Cas."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

Cas yanked Dean and spun him around.

"Promise?"

Dean looked at Cas's serious face, "Promise," he responded, genuinely meaning it.

Cas's face lighted up with his toothy smile, letting go of Dean.

Dean coughed into his fist and picked up his pace to Cas's room.

"You have you're key?"

Cas handed it to Dean after some rummaging in his pocket.

Opening it Dean entered and lifted up the cover for Cas.

"Take off your shoes, you'll wake up with a hell of a hangover but you can sleep most of it off."

"Are you going to sleep with me Dean?"

Deans eyes widened as his face, neck and ears flamed, not too mention that Cas's voice dropped way lower then it already was from the alcohol.

Looking up he saw Cas's shirt was unbuttoned revealing his toned muscled torso and chest.

Dean went into fits of coughing as he choked on his own spit, "No! Fuck, you're going to sleep in your own bed!"

"Why are you so red Dean?"

Cas walked over to him, head tilted in confusion, Dean staying still as a statue.

What the actual fuck is going on.

Cas got close to him, "The heat in your face really brings out you're freckles..."

And somehow, his body betrayed him by his face turning hotter.

"M-my freckles? They're fucking ugly. What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, his body was snapped against Cas's.

You're a fucking hunter you should've seen that a mile away, you idiot.

Cas's arms wrapped tightly around Dean. Getting really close to his ear he whispered, "You shouldn't think so low about that. I think you're freckles make you very cute."

Fuck fuck fuck.  
Fuck.

His face was in between the crook of Cas's neck and shoulder, his face incredibly hot. His lips trembled as his mouth was agape. Eyes so wide open he swears they were going to fall out.

After Cas called him 'cute' he snapped back into reality.

He pushed him away with all his strength, looked down, running out of the room never looking at Cas and said, "Go to sleep Cas."

Slamming the door behind him he went to his own room and without even changing, fell on the bed and prayed that he would sleep. 

He succeeds.


	14. A little bit more pep in my step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that I said was gonna be here like two days ago, at least it's here, sorry it's short.

Dean awoke with his brother blasting a horn into his ear, to which he screamed and fell out of his bed.

"That's for ditching me."

Dean rubbed at his ear grumbling tiredly. 

"M' sorry."

"I kept calling and calling, I thought the djinns got to you and Cas. But you just ditched me."

"M' sorry, I was really tired and went to bed. Plus Cas got really wasted, remember?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No point in being mad at you. But you owe me."

"Course' Sam."

Dean felt bad for ditching his brother and really should've given him a call.

"Go wake up Cas, we need to come up with a new strategy. Obviously waiting for the djinns is pointless."

"Yea, yea sure."

Walking up to Cas's door he knocked, no answer.

Opening the door Cas was soundly asleep on his bed, no shirt, jeans and socks on.

"Hey, Cas."

Cas stirred.

"Cas!" he said a little louder.

Cas opened his eyes groaning and clutching his head.

"Yea don't worry all you need is a greasy breakfast."

"Don't speak so loud."

"You didn't hear me? You need a greasy breakfast!" he yelled. To which Cas groaned in pain as he clutched his head tightly.

"Yea, remember that feeling before you decide to get wasted again. C'mon, wake up!"

"Dean it hurts. My head feels like mush," Cas whispered as he groaned in pain some more.

Dean rolled his eyes.   
Like he doesn't deserve it.

Cas got up all of a sudden and ran to the bathroom and Dean could hear the splat and retching of vomiting.

"When your done come to me and Sam's room!" 

More pained groaning filled the room.

\---

"Here."

Dean set a plate of the greasiest diner breakfast he could get and a glass of water with a couple of pills.

"Swallow those and eat."

Cas nodded as he swallowed the pills chasing them down with water.

"So what happened Cas?" Sam asked curious as to what Cas got up to.

"I can't remember much, I drank, copious amounts of alcohol. With this woman-"

"A woman?" Sam's interest rised.

"Rachel," Cas smiled a little at her name.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, jaw locked with a frown.

"We talked for some time, then I think we danced."

"You danced!?" Sam grinned in astonishment. 

"Yes. Albeit not very good as other people but I think I did well. Rachel helped."

Yea Rachel helped, helped grind her ass all over you.

"And what encouraged you to do this? Drinking and dancing? That's definitely new."

"Dean said I should have fun. So I did. The evening was 'fun.'"

Cas looked over at Dean with warmth but it didn't break his stance.

To which Cas's warmth transitioned to one of concern. He turned back to Sam when he asked something.

"Is that all you remember?"

"I remember Dean taking me to my room, and then I remember waking up not feeling good. Thus expelling out whatever remaining contents rested in my stomach. Vomiting is not fun. Neither are hangovers."

Sam laughed, I would have paid good money to see you dance.

Sam turned over to Dean, "Did you see him?"

Dean flashed to Cas's 'dancing', he smiled uncrossing his arms, "Yea, he looked like he was trying to shake ants out of his pants."

Sam let out a loud laugh at the mental image and Cas winced slightly at the sound.

"Sam quiet down the dude is having his first hangover."  
Dean nudged his brother in the ribs.

\---

"Ok so what now?" Sam asked as he sat at the small table across from Cas, Dean seated next to him.

He looked at the other two hoping they had any ideas.

"Well, we need to think like a djinn. If I were a blood sucking bastard that found dinner, where would I take them to dine on them?"

"An abandoned warehouse or something like that," Sam responded.

Dean gestured his hand to nothing, "there we go."

"Dean, there are probably hundreds of abandoned places they could hide out."

"Yea, you're right. But I was mulling it over and you know a lead that police didn't check?"

"What?"

"Equipment for draining blood." 

Sam furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, they need that kind of stuff to drain the blood of their victims. They probably either stole it or bought it, and then took it to their hideout. Which I bet was near there."

"That's a good theory, but there's too many hospitals and stores. Unless you wanna actually try each one."

"Yea, but then I thought about it more. The place there keeping there victims must be near the clubs too."

"Ok that narrows it down, let me see my map."

Sam stood up and grabbed the map that was taped to the wall, setting it on the table.

"Now, there are five empty warehouses in eight miles from the clubs. And a hospital is three miles by that. I'm gonna call now, see if they have missing equipment."

"If you're so sure go ahead."

\---

"Alright thank you have a nice day."  
Dean hung up, pocketing his phone.

"Well?" Sam and Cas asked simotaneiously.

Pulling a wide smug smirk, Dean answered, "They had a blood drive almost two months ago, someone robbed two sets of their equipment. A week, before the first murder."

"Wow. So you think this could be the warehouse there hiding in?"

"I'm almost certain so."

\---

Knifes sharpened and lambs blood ready, guns in case, they left to the area.

The warehouse was run down, looked like it'd gone through a tornado. Most of the surrounding area was dead overgrown grass, abandoned furniture and trash strewn all over.  
Broken glass shimmering from the sun.

"Sure this is the place?" Sam questioned as they got out of the car.

"Definitely. Look." Dean pointed to the side of the building were blood streaked against the wall.  
Fresh blood.

"Crap. If they are in there whoever they brought didn't go in without a fight."

"Let's go."

Taking out the silver knifes, they dipped it in the lambs blood.

Slowly approaching the doors, Dean went in first, Sam and Cas following closely behind. 

Boxes were everywhere along with trash. Going down a hallway, light was scarce as they tried their best to navigate through the dark.

Rats scurried past them, realizing they were no danger they continued down.

The whole scene reminded Dean of a horror movie and half expected zombies to come crashing through.

Going down another long corridor through broken doors, there was two more entrances.

The doors were broken here too, laid against the ground instead of being attached.

Looking inside one it was a room full of clutter and obviously showed signs of life.   
It must've been the djinns room as he saw the same clothes they wore from the security cam. 

Slowly walking towards the next broken doorway, knife ready to plunge he looked into the room.

There, two young girls were hooked on a rack by rope, like slabs of meat in a freezer. Equipment was attached to their necks, pulling slowly to drain them of all their blood.

They didn't seem dirty, but they both had matching strikes to the head, and flashy clothing. They must have just been taken last night as they weren't too pale either from blood loss.

From what he could see it was just the girls and no one else.

"Sam," he whispered as quietly but urgently as he could.

Sam got next to Dean, "Is it clear?"

"Yea c'mon. You too Cas."

He hoped that the djinns didn't come back, wherever the hell they were. 

He set the knife down carefully as to not remove the lambs blood.  
Taking out a switchblade tucked into his boot he started cutting the rope that tied the girl.  
Sam followed, they both set the girls on the floor and took out the needle with precaution from their necks.

The girls stayed unconscious, living out their deepest wish in their heads.  
"Hey wake up!" Dean shook the girl but no dice.

A loud clash rang out which made Dean and Sam turn around, blades ready.  
The girls stirred and screamed, Cas had been thrown to the floor by the female djinn, and the male was charging at them.

Cas got back up, punching her in the face then pulling her from the hair and slamming her against the ground.

The guy landed a punch at Sam, he fell back.

Dean pulled the man by his shoulders and shoved him against the wall were he hit his head.

He didn't pass out from the hit and tried kicking Deans legs from under him.  
Jumping away from the kick Sam got back up and stabbed the djinn in his throat.

The djinn tried to punch them with his last moments of life but dropped his hands to his sides.

Gargling blood from his mouth as death flowed into his expression.

A few feet across them Cas had gotten a hold of the female djinn, arm across her throat as she was pinned to his chest and tried to claw him away.  
With no remorse or emotion he stabbed her chest, she struggled as life flitted from her eyes.  
Arms falling to her side and blood staining her top. Immediately she was motionless, dead.  
Cas dropped her lifeless corpse to the ground, she face planted against the ground arms skewed behind her in a rag doll like manner.

Both him and Sam panted from the adrenaline as they looked at Cas.  
Dean flashes to the first time they took Cas on a hunt.

A nest of vampires, him and Sam were expecting for Cas to not be good at it.  
But we're surprised at how unfazed he was when he pinned the vamp against the wall and cut of their head.  
Only blinking when blood splattered his face.  
From that moment they knew that when it came to the action part of hunting, Cas was more than good.

But then again what were they expecting from an ex-angel who had been one of heavens warriors?  
For him to stumble and fall?   
It was obvious Cas was more than capable.  
Dean was proud of Cas and how good of a hunter he turned out to be even human (and even though he'll never admit it to himself, he was turned on by that side of Cas that could waltz in and kill whatever supernatural being came his way with such ease).

The girls that were once on the floor ran past Sam and Dean, practically throwing themselves at Cas.

"You saved us!" One of them exclaimed.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The other said.  
"We thought we were gonna die!"  
"We were so scared!"

They hugged Cas tightly as Cas's demeanor changed from one of blankness to fear. Looking over Sam and Dean for help.

Sam let out an amused chuckle while Dean set a tight frown.

\---

Even when they got to the car the girls still clutched to Cas thanking him.

Sam turned around to face them, "Any questions?"

"What were they?" one of them asked.

"Djinns," Dean answered.

"What?"

"Djinns. They put you in a dream that's your deepest wish, then they drain the blood from you, drink you dry."

They made matching disgusted faces.

"Why us?"

"They could have grabbed anyone they liked. All they had to do was lure them. Let me guess, they said they had a tattoo shoppe and you could check out their work?"

"Yea! That's what they said! We've been wanting matching tattoos since we're sisters."

"We're close!"

"So we talked to them and next thing we know they take us here and bash our heads."

"We tried fighting, Isabella's got pepper spray."

The blonde one pointed to the brunette and she nodded, "But the guy was too strong. I told you we should've taken those self defense lessons. No one will try to hurt us you said. We're lucky they saved us!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Are you guys cops?"

"Amanda, does that really matter right now?" Isabella asked.

"It doesn't matter, don't tell anyone about this, they'll never believe you anyways," Dean warned with an edge.

They both nodded in understanding.

"Where do you live?"

\---

The drive to Isabella's and Amanda's apartment could not have been faster.   
Dean kept looking into the rear view mirror as they nuzzled their faces into Cas's shoulder, neck and chest.  
No doubt enjoying Cas's scent.

Dean gripped the wheel with a bit too much force.

Once parked outside they were still all over Cas.

"We're here."  
They continued, ignoring Dean.

He cleared his throat loudly, "We're here!"

They glared at Dean with matching death stares, to which he tried to return but they put their attention back at Cas.

"You should come in. Amanda makes good pancakes."

"I do!"

"We can /properly/ thank you."

Dean twitched at the words, he knew what they meant.

Sam just faced the window, muffled laughs from him.

"I-uh."

Amanda got close to Cas's ear and whispered something, Isabella rubbed her hand against his inner high.  
Cas's cheeks pinked.

Oh fucking hell no.

"Hey, we saved you, you can get out now," It came out really cold but Dean couldn't care right now.

They gave him death glares but Cas pushed them away.  
"You should leave."

Their faces fell into sadness but Dean smiled as they got out, death glares returned from both of them.

Once they entered their building he turned on the ignition and drove away.

A little bit more pep in his step one might say.  
I mean, they just came back from a successful hunt. So sue him, why wouldn't he be feeling a little cheerful? 

Playing the radio he sang along loudly to a Metallica song. Big fat smile on his face.

Why not?


	15. That's what friends are for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know the next time I post will probably be one chapter, somewhere, most likely at the end of May.  
> Also some of you will probably want to stop reading, if you get to a point of this chapter and you feel that way, look at the end note please. Not because of something really serious, but some people might just feel that way.

Three days had passed and Dean was still in his good mood, until Cas knocked on his door.

\---

Sitting on his bed, posture staid from stress, Cas finally decided on a decision.

He decides to be with Rachel.

Talking to her, see if he wants to date her.

He really still harbors feelings for Dean, but he thinks, or as he says, /knows/, that Dean doesn't feel that way back and never will.  
So he should go and try Rachel.

That's what humans do, right?  
Date.  
And he's human now. 

And would be lying if he said Rachel wasn't endearing.

Memories of her gray eyes, a color that even though was cold were full of warmth.  
But then a different pair of eyes flash in his mind.  
Beautiful green ones, so green, they shine from the even more gorgeous soul that glows inside. 

He shakes his head.

That's exactly why he should try to be with Rachel.

To get over these feelings for Dean.

If he keeps waiting for feelings that won't be reciprocated, he's going to be more than heartbroken.  
He needs to get over it.  
He needs to accept that he can't have Dean.  
That Dean doesn't want him.

Rachel, she does want him, she wants him to call, maybe it could lead to a romantic relationship and he'll be happy.  
If he's seeking for something more with Dean, then he can have it with Rachel.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he wonders idly, what if he had chosen a female vessel instead of a male?

Would Dean be interested then? 

No, it must be him, it doesn't matter what vessel he would go in, Dean will always see him as a friend, as a brother.

He thinks to when Lucifer was expelled from his body, how Dean asked to go buy beer with him.  
More like a command, really.  
Asking Sam first to ease suspicion when he knew that Dean knew Sam wouldn't agree.  
Even though there was plenty of alcohol and not necessary for him to come with.  
He knew in that moment he would get a talk from Dean, one full of anger and hate, he was more than okay with it.  
He deserved it .  
The whole drive his whole demeanor leaked with guilt that he failed Dean.  
Again.

But no, Dean tells him that he stepped up in a big way.  
That he made a sacrifice he himself or Sam would never make.  
And Dean meant it.  
Then he says it, "You're the best friend we've ever had. You're our brother, Cas. I want you to know that."  
All he could feel at that is misery, the world is most likely going to end, for good, and Dean tells him that's what he is to him.

Granted, being disowned by his family, his siblings in heaven. Being told to not come back.  
In addition to being told by everyone that he was expendable to Dean and Sam. Even by Lucifer when he was inside.  
Believing it for the longest time, thinking it was true. If anything, he was suicidal because he thought he was useless,  
expendable.  
Not wanted.  
He knew what Dean said was the highest compliment Dean could give him. If anything was to surge him with worth, that he actually mattered it was that.  
So yes, it was exactly what he needed to hear.

For a moment.

He's witnessed Dean using that famous end of the world move, on Jo, and had seen the kiss between him and Anna. How they had had sex, information he learned from Uriel.  
He wanted that famous move, that speech. That feeling.  
He wouldn't care if Dean had used it on him just because he was the only good enough one around, he wanted to be more to Dean then a brother. Than a friend.  
He wanted nothing more than to be told he means more. He was so desperate for it. But nothing.  
When the world was on its final thin thread of existence, he wanted nothing more to mean to this man, this human, who meant more to him than he thought possible.  
To feel even a trickle of somewhat back.

The misery he had felt in that moment was unbearable.  
Now, here he is feeling it again because he can't have Dean.  
And he needs to accept it.

So, standing up he does, pulling out his phone and about to call the already made contact for Rachel.

At last second he doesn't press it.

With a plunging feeling he realizes he has no idea what to do.

Is it too soon to call?  
Too late?  
What should he say?

Now a new dread fills him, he doesn't really know how to be with a woman. Not really.

The dread deepens, the one who does know is the one he's trying to not deepen these feelings for.  
There's no question about it, Dean is very well educated with women from what he's seen.

Wiping his face roughly, he gets out of his room.  
Walking to the door with heavy steps, with hesitation, knocks.

\---

He got up opening the door when he saw Cas and realized something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?"

Cas looked at the floor then looked at Dean, "When should I call a woman back?"

Catching himself to not change his demeanor Dean bit the inside of his mouth.

Opening his mouth and closing it a couple times he swiped at his dry lips with his tongue, "Why do you need to know?"

Good, he sounds calm.

"Well, it's been three days and I'm not sure if I should call Rachel or not. The woman from the club."

Keeping quiet as he mulled at the situation Cas spoke again.

"I also am not quite sure what to say."

Nodding absentmindedly his brain flashed to when they interviewed that one victims friend. 

"Bros need to look out for each other."

That's right, friends look out for each other, and Cas needs his help to talk to a girl. Cas is his friend and he should help him get this girl.

"What, are you trying to make a booty call or something?" letting out a laugh he attempted to lighten the sinking feeling in his chest.

"No I don't want our relationship to be just sexual, I was hoping she could be more."

\---

When Cas says, 'Be more.' He shocks himself.  
But watches Deans expression carefully.  
Nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.  
Experiencing a rush of anger, that bursts in his blood, so angry at Dean.

Yes, there's hope, again, he had hoped that Dean would be jealous, angry, sad, /anything/.  
But no, /nothing/.  
/Absolutely nothing/.

It's cruel to want Dean to be jealous of Rachel, but he had hoped for it.  
Wanted Dean to just react, but nothing.  
If he wanted proof that Dean really obtains no feelings for him like he knows he does.  
It's right there, real and true.  
Just like its been there repeatedly.

He doesn't know why he wanted Dean to be jealous. Because he has himself?  
For hope to come flicker that Dean does have feelings for him?  
He's not sure.  
But this anger?  
He quells it.  
He could never stay mad at Dean Winchester.

\---

At first, Dean was surprised Cas knew what a booty call was, but when Cas said the words, 'Be more.' It was like a blow in the chest that sent him feeling like something bitter was boiling at his chest and throat.

Clenching his teeth hard that it hurt even though he ignored it. With a difficult unrelenting force that didn't let him dare say a word pushed aside, he talked.

"All right, well, uh, come in."  
A forced smile on his face.

Cas stepped inside and Dean closed the door.

"So, Cas."

"Yes?"

"If you want to be with this girl, you need to understand her. You know-"  
He placed his hand on Cas's shoulder.  
"Know what reels her in, what makes her tick. What buttons to not press, what buttons you should." He let out a chuckle, knowing the kind of buttons lady's like to get pressed immensely.

"I-don't understand your analogy. It's...quite strange."  
Cas's face tilted, eyes squinted.

Licking at his lips again Dean released the hold on Cas's shoulder.  
"Look you might've slept with April, but there's a lot you don't know about women."

"I thought I specified that."

"Yea, well there's even more you don't know, so guess who's going to teach you?"  
Raising his arms and shoulders with a questioning expression that was more silly.

"You?" Cas hesitated.

"Me!" He laughed. "Who better?"  
Dean was kind of, ok, very much freaking out at what he was saying and offering.

Slinging around a arm around Cas he kept on going, "When I'm done with you, you'll know women better than the back of your own hand."  
Cas looked at the back of his hand and Dean wished he would just stop talking.

"You'll be a lady's man in no time, Rachel will be aching for a slice of you." He really needs to stop.

"And if it doesn't work with her there are plenty of fish in the sea."  
Can he please just stop.  
"I mean you won't even need to wait for them, they'll be lining up to be on your hook."

"I guess that's...ok?" 

"Great!"  
He slapped Cas's back, Cas huffing out a grunt.

"How about you sit down, face the wall." Cas did as told. "And I'll sit here." Dean sat facing the opposite wall, back to back with Cas.

"Ok, pretend I'm Rachel."

Cas moved to turn around, but Dean felt the movement and stopped him, "No sit facing the wall, if your calling her you won't see her face."

"Uhm, okay."

"Now, pretend I'm Rachel-"

"But you are not?" Cas asked confusion evident in his voice even if Dean can't see him.

No I'm not, but I wish I was, because you chose her.  
The thought flashes Deans mind no quicker or brighter than a dim flicker.

"Just pretend Cas, hold your hand like telephone style, like this," Dean turned to show Cas. "Hold it up to your ear and pretend your talking to Rachel. Start."

Cas made a noise of uncertainty then spoke, "H-hello?"

Sighing, Dean said, "Cas girls can smell fear like that, even through the phone."

"How do they-"

"Just do it again."

"Hello," the word rang in the air, much more steady and relaxed than the one before.

"Who's this?" Dean tried to mimic a woman's voice but it was too high.

"It's me, Cas, from the club?"

"Oh yea I remember you. Why are you calling?"

"You told me to call you so-"

"Cas," Dean said in his normal voice. "That's terrible, she's hung up and will never talk to you again."

"Oh," Cas said a little deflated.

"Say something sweet, say you wanted to know how's she's been."

Nodding Cas turned back around to face the wall. "I wanted to know how you have been?"

"Ok, now this could go a couple ways, she'll tell you how good her days been, how bad it's been, a little of both sometimes. Or try to control the conversation and ask you the same question."

Confusion growing deeper on Cas's face Dean explained, "But no matter what, you listen, you be nice and say something now and then but show that you care by listening."

"What if she asks me how my day has been like you said?"

"Tell her it was uneventful, that what you really wanna know is whats been going on in her life."

"I just listen?"

"Yea. You got to earn her trust and not that your just calling to bone her and leave her. Your too much of nice guy to do that anyways."

"What then?"

"You try to find things you have in common, talk about that, you can't be with someone unless your at least a little compatible."

Cas nodded, comprehending the information.

"And, well, there, you got a conversation going. If your really into each other you'll go on for hours."

"Hours?" Cas raised his brows a little.

"Yup. But this is just a first call, I doubt it'll go on for that long. Also, relationships take time. You can't just be dating in, a day. It'll at least take a few weeks, a couple dates."

A pause took over.

"But you know there's the chance you won't really like each other. So how about you go call her."

"Right now?" Cas asked, worry casting over his face.

"Yea."

"By myself?"

"Sorry dude, it has to be a private conversation." Dean swallowed a lump forcefully that had been building.  
"Go to your room, call her, come back if it went good or not, we'll work on what could've been better."

With a nod Cas got up and left the room, Dean following. Stopping a few feet from Cas's room.  
Cas went in with obvious nerves.

"You'll do great Cas!"  
And with one scared look Cas closed the door. 

Dean stood by until he heard Cas saying, "Hello".

Then he walked back to his room and stayed.

\---

It had been almost two hours.

Maybe Cas forgot to come back to him to tell him if it went good or bad?  
Maybe he decided that he didn't want Deans help?  
Maybe Cas decided that he didn't want to be with Rachel?

Either way Deans been restlessly cleaning his room several times even when things were past spotless.  
Flipping through porno mags hoping to distract himself only to no avail.  
Laying on his bed, closing his eyes waiting for sleep to take him, but not happening.

Re-sharpening a blade that didn't need it, a knock sounded against his door.  
Gasping quietly he dropped the blade and picked it up, placing it on the shelf.

"C-come in!"

Cas walked in, a big smile on his face.

Dean didn't need to ask.  
He knew.  
Knowing made his chest full from bitter pangs.

"How'd it go," he attempted to calmly ask as he blinked once then twice.

Cas's face broke into this kind of surprise, "Better than expected."

"Uh, sit down and tell me all about it." Dean gave Cas a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, patting the spot next to him as he sat on his bed.

Cas sat down, the staid posture to his back that was usually there was replaced by a more slacked comfort.

Cas was even starting to sit like a human.

The small detail in Cas's posture is what made Deans smile reach his eyes.

"She finds me funny."

"You?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes. She says I'm like a machine, that I'm very formal. But that she means in it in a good way. That I'm a gentleman and she likes that about me."

"What else? What did you talk about?"

"We talked for so long. The only other person I've conversed with that long is you."  
Cas looked up to Dean, a warmth in his eyes.

Deans fingers twitched, the words sinking warmly against his chest.

"It was refreshing to have such a nice talk with her."

Refreshing?  
Dean thought, what's that supposed to mean?  
Does he get tired only talking to me or something?

"She said that we connect well."  
Cas chuckled.

"We talked of so many things. How her day had been. How bad of a hangover we both had after our time together. How she's a nurse at a hospital. How much she loves her job and loves helping people."

Cas smiled, looking far off.

Hearing Cas talk about Rachel was tempting Dean more and more to just leave the room and find alcohol.

"Oh! Dean!"

"Yea?"

"She has a guinea pig!"

Dean let out a laugh at Cas's enthusiasm, "A guinea pig?"

"His name is Charles. And she has a cat, her name is Helena."

Dean nodded, as much as he loves talking to Cas, this conversation about Cas's call to Rachel made him feel cold.  
A feeling he pushed down, ignoring it.

"We talked about shows we've watched on Netflix, I told her about Orange is the new black and how excited I am for the next season. She told me about a show called White collar, she says it's good. I think I'll watch it."

Cas stopped talking and scooted closer to Dean, there knees touching.  
A frail warm touch that had Dean feeling warmer.

"Much better."  
Cas looked into Deans eyes.

"We also talked of bees. She says even though she's allergic she likes to watch them too."

"So you like her?" Dean asked.

Cas cast his gaze down, looking back up, "I suppose I do. Yes."

"You guys talked for a long time," Dean said factually.

"We did, I think we would've gone on longer, but she said her and her sister are going to the movie theater. She said she'd like to talk to me again soon."

Dean swallowed, swiped his lips with his tongue, "So your in the friend zone right now?"

"No, I thing I've left it. She mentioned very firmly that she's single. I take that means she'd like for me to be her partner in a romantic relationship."

Dean nodded, "I'm happy for you Cas. You deserve someone in your life."  
Dean might not have been sure of the first part, but meant it that Cas should have someone.

Cas's head tilted, "Your in my life?"

"Uh, I mean in the 'romantically' sense Cas."

Cas nodded, "Then thank you."

"So. Do you think you'll ask her out? Make the first move? Or wait for her? Because your safest bet is to ask her if she's so interested. Can't keep her waiting, she'll think you don't feel the same way."

"Maybe after a few more calls. Then I would like to propose the suggestion to take things further."

Dean nodded again as he spoke, "So you got a lot in common. That's good."

"Correct."

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hello," Cas answered, confusion evident.

Dean laughed, Cas, the one who does ridiculous things in the most unusual manners and makes him laugh.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide on Rachel?"

Dean balanced on a thread as he awaited Cas's answer.

"What, does she have a really nice rack or something?" Dean tried joking.

"Her eyes," Cas answered after a moment looking straight into Deans eyes, expression serious.

"The eyes are the window to the human soul after all."

Dean laughed, feeling a creeping tension. "That's cheesy Cas."

"I suppose it is," Cas replied with a huff of laughter, eyes still on Deans.

Dean could feel a rising flush that bloomed over his face, mouth slightly open.  
He was not going to pull a shy girly move and look away.

But with the intensity that Cas stared at him, he looked away.

"Okay. Well I'm happy that you found someone that could be yours."

Dean flashed to the time Cas had tried to go on a date with Nora, how it turned out to not be a date. But Cas being her babysitter for the night.

To April who took him in, shared a night with him, and ended up being a reaper who killed him.

To even the hooker at the brothel, who didn't get far with him and called him a jerk for Cas mentioning her father leaving.

To the waitress Tammy, the one chick who gave him a hickey, who offered more but Cas declining.

To the two sisters on their djinn hunt who they saved, offering a friggin' threesome, and Cas declining.

To Meg, the snarky demon who obviously had a thing for him, well more than a thing. But she died and nothing more happened.

Cas's experience with women were pretty small and majorly complex.  
Some more bad than others.  
Cas deserves a girl who could give him something good, even if Dean kind of doesn't trust her.

"Thank you Dean, that means a lot."

"Sure, anytime Cas. Next time you call Rachel tell me, I'll be your wingman."

"At least I'm in the hands of someone who can teach me well."  
Cas smiled, a little amused edge to it.

"Yup," Dean chuckled. "The teacher will teach the student, and all that wax on and wax off crap."

Cas shook his head while still smiling, "I didn't enjoy that movie too much."

"Oh c'mon man, it's karate kid! How can you not love it!" Dean shoved Cas lightly.

"Because it had a weak plot." Cas laughed and attempted to shove Dean lightly, but Cas used too much force resulting, Dean almost falling off the bed.

They both gaped sharply as reflexes kicked in.

Cas grabbed Deans forearm, yanking him from falling off and bringing him steady.  
Their face almost collided from the force Cas used to pull him back.

Dean lost his breath as he was so close to Cas, then settled to the edge of the bed in a rushing panic.

"I'm sorry Dean, still not used to human customs."  
Cas was sincere, worry evident.

"It's alright Cas," Dean raised his hands to each side of him.  
"It's alright," he repeated, resting his hands in his lap.

The tension was heavier in the room and it was suffocating.

"Do you want to watch something?"

"What?" Dean was surprised, Cas still wanted to hang around him?

"Yes. Come lets go to my room."

Cas stood up and left the room as Dean fumbled to say something.  
Standing up he followed.

He entered Cas's room, Cas was scrolling through Netflix trying to look for something.

"Well, aren't you going to sit?"

"I-uh," Dean mumbled, Cas was laid down, patting the spot next to him.

Dean was not thinking other things about Cas patting the bed.

He sat down, situating himself and laying down too, pillow elevating his back and head to see the television.

Cas played something, "This is a movie with a good plot," Cas pointed to the screen.

Dean watched the movie for a few seconds and clapped his hands in delight, "Die hard."

Cas laughed, "Correct."

Dean chuckled, "This is great."

Cas looked to the space between them as if it offended him.  
Proceeding them to move right next to Dean, body's pressed together.

"Better he muttered," shuffling a little to be comfortable.

Dean was in peace as they watched, the heat of Cas against him, his scent mingling amongst him this close.

He thought Cas would leave his room, while Dean would get most likely blind drunk and pass out in his room.

This was a better outcome.

Dean would have been pissy and defensive about being this close to Cas, saying personal space and all.  
But he really wasn't feeling it.

They stayed silent as they enjoyed the film.

\---

A week had passed and Cas had not called Rachel yet. A few days ago they went on a hunt, it was an hour away from the bunker. It was just a quick burn of bones. 

The ghost of some douches wife was killing his friends one by one. He was next but they torched her corpse.

Turns out he pushed her out of the third floors open window during a dispute.  
His friends who were downstairs helped lied saying that it was suicide.  
Luckily the police found out anyways and he's most likely going to jail for life.

Cas would have called but, he went into his rut.

Dean had never experienced an Alpha going into rut as an Omega, usually Omegas wouldn't act too seriously.

They'd just smell especially nice to them, like a really good cologne, maybe sometimes helping an Alpha through rut.  
But the choice would under normal circumstances be done fully conscious, giving complete consent.

But Dean was definitely not normal circumstances.

The first day was hard, he almost shoved his face into Cas's neck right then and there but restrained himself.  
Too make matters worse he had also gotten instantly wet, when he felt the hot slick he excused himself, locking himself in his room the whole day.

Cursing his body for being a godamn Omega.

Cas was mostly in his room, sock on the door knob like him and Sam have told him to do for privacy.

Cas was confused at first by it but obliged.

Dean currently was enjoying a bowl of cereal while watching the three stooges on his laptop in the kitchen.

And that's when Cas came in.

"Hello Dean," he sleepily said, rubbing at his eyes, voice gruff.

The scent was starting to dim off Cas but it still sent Dean into a uncomfortable shuffle as he tried to control himself.  
It didn't help that Cas wasn't wearing a shirt.  
And had on sweatpants that was slung low.

Fucking stupid body, Dean cursed to himself.  
Making him want his best friend.  
He needs to get supplements and blockers.

He try's to not think about the things Cas does when the socks on the doorknob.

Alpha ruts aren't that bad, their sex drive is increased. So is sperm production.  
But not too intensely that they can't control themselves.  
Even though some jerks use that excuse.  
Solution, masturbation, sex, or waiting it out.  
And there's only one that Cas could be doing, which sends Dean body shivering each time he thinks about it.

He really hates his body.

Cas sat, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

"Don't you ever get sick of those Cas?"

"No," Cas answered then took a large bite of the sandwich.

As Cas put away his plate, washing and drying it, he walked away.

Dean let out a relaxed breath, resuming to his show.

Which was interrupted as Cas out of nowhere asked right next to his ear, "What are you watching?"

Dean gasped in surprise about to punch Cas from flaring instinct when his raising fist was gripped to his side along with his hip.

He gasped again at the grip that held him steady.

"Who did you think it was?"

Deans back arched pressing his ass out, a movement that he reversed as fast as it happened.

Cas let go of him asking the same damn question again, "What are you watching?"

"The three stooges Cas. Godamn," the response came out of Deans mouth bitter.

Nodding, he said, "Goodnight." Then walked away with a pat on Deans shoulder.

Dean watched how his back moved with his movements, muscles rippling.

Dean felt a warmth that pulled at his lower stomach, staring at where Cas had left.  
He knew what that warmth was building too.

Turning over to his laptop and closing out of his show, opening a folder where he kept his porn.

Clicking to the busty Asian beauties website, he paused, closing his laptop.

Putting away his dish into the sink he walked the path to his room, pausing for a moment when reaching Cas's and continued.

When he got to his room he locked the door like some paranoid teenager jerking off in secret.

It's actually been a while since he had, when he tried a while back his boxers were wet with slick.  
It disgusted him what he was, and what his body did.

This time he took out a towel and stuffed it under his boxers, it was uncomfortable, but it would work.

He laid down, covers over him, he was only in boxers and a black t-shirt.  
Placing his laptop on his stomach, opening it, he clicked on his favorite video.  
A Asian woman with long black hair, large breasts was displayed.

She stroked her breasts with one hand and touched herself with the other.  
Her quiet moans that was at a low sound rang softly, loud enough for him to hear.

Taking out his cock that was filling out, he closed his eyes and focused on her sounds.

Imagining his hands on her, cupping her breasts and kissing her soft lips.

Opening his eyes, he saw her pumping a dildo inside herself quickly, head thrown back in pleasure.

Taking his hand up to his face he spat in it not bothering to get lube or anything else. Stroking his length in time of the pace she fucked herself.

"Please," she whined, followed by a moan.

He pretended that she was pleading for him, that her heat was enveloped around him, moving up and down.  
That her breasts bounced with the movements.

Letting out a quiet groan he bit his lip, trying to hold back his sounds.

A couple of drops of precome leaked from the head of his dick, circling it with his thumb.  
Along with that his ass leaked slick that he ignored.

Imagining that she pleaded for him, "Dean," she'd moan out.  
He imagined her calling out for him a couple times, but then he imagined a much deeper, gruff voice calling him.

Eyes slipping close he imagined a different hand, not his, one that was calloused, rough, like his but someone else's, stroking him.  
A gruff pant of pleasure by his ear.  
"Dean," they would say in pleasure.

He could feel his slick staining the towel, hot and wet.  
Pressing his ass down against the fabric, shifting a little and gasping when the fabric bunched up, grazing his sensitive hole.

Panting hot breaths, groaning through his teeth.  
Imagining the figure that was not a lithe curvy woman.  
But a thick strong body that was as masculine as his own.  
In the need to seek pleasure, to just get to that point.  
It didn't matter what he fantasized at this point to fuel his arousal.  
As long as it brought pleasure, who was going to deny him?

It was at the back of his mind, the darkest crevices that shined through as the sensible part of his mind was static.  
All the static did was keep a wavering silhouette of what he  
/knew/ he /should/ be fantasizing.  
Camouflage that barely hid what he truly desired.

Stroking quickly, twisting his wrist when he's reached the base.

Hot breaths and muffled groans, hot coils at the pit of his stomach that were taut on the quivering edge.  
Barely holding on.

Trying to drag it as long as possible.

Then, the crevices shined even brighter of a pair of pink lips wrapped around him, eyes that he could look into forever staring up at him that could've matched the sky.

And that's when the coils, snapped.

Groaning loud, back arching up a little, hips bucking up into his fist.

Eyes clenching shut, then snapping open.  
Hot come, spurting from his cock and running down his fingers.  
Balls tightening, muscles contracting.

In that moment he was nothing more than pleasure, no bad thoughts, no unwanted feelings, no disappointment from what he was.  
No struggle that his life weighed on him.

Just pleasure.

If he could he'd bed like this forever.

It dragged on like forever, while simultaneously ending so quickly.

His body going lax, sinking into the memory foam, his eyes struggled to keep open.

The woman's moans still ringed out and he shut off the laptop with lazy annoyance.

Soft breathing that was faintly a pant.

Groaning in disgust at the mess he's covered in, he stood up and wiped himself clean with tissues.

Throwing them in the trash, the towel in the laundry basket he had.

With a smile, he tucked himself in and slept, in a pleasurable thrumming haze that faded as he slipped into sleep.

Of course, Dean enjoyed cleaning out the pipes, to a sexy woman no less, too bad she wasn't real, could have been better.

With that thought and a flashing image of remembering that Cas was in rut, a random thought that he payed no attention, unconsciousness finally blessed him.

\---

"So, second call, how do you plan to do it?" Dean asked Cas, brows raised.

Cas sat on the bed, facing Dean, "I, I'm not sure."

"See Cas, you have to have some confidence in yourself, remember, chicks smell fear."

Cas nodded, "Right." His face flashing in confusion then understanding.

Dean laughed, smiling , not really knowing why, he just did.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, face resumed to confusion.

Laughing a couple times more, Dean shook his head.  
"I don't know man."

Dean paused, looking far off, smile still on his face, "I guess at how lucky this girl is to have you in her life."  
Dean didn't expect that answer, it was one of those responses that came tumbling forward and out without thought.  
But he didn't take it back, because frankly, Rachel was really lucky.

Cas's confusion deepened but Dean waved it off, dismissing Cas's confusion.

"So, what do you plan on talking about?"

Cas scrunched his face in thought, looking around as if the answer was somewhere in the room.

He looked to Dean, "Last time I wasn't very prepared and it went good. Maybe I should just let the conversation happen on its own."

Raising his eye brows for a second, Dean nodded.

"Well you know what they call when there's connection like that."

Dean sat next to Cas, Cas turning to him.

"What is it called?"

Dean looked at the door then at Cas, right in his eyes, "Chemistry."

Cas nodded, face contorting into one of those 'aha' moments when you realize something that was right under your nose.

"I've learned about that, you think we have it?"

"Well what other two people can kick it off for hours like you two did?"

Cas tilted his head more than it already was, "Don't friends connect that way as well?"

"Yea Cas, but I mean with that extra kick that's there the moment you meet them. And it's still there as time goes on. I mean, with friends, like you and me."  
Dean gestured to himself and Cas, when mentioning their friendship his face falling so slightly and so quickly, ending so quickly, neither noticed.

"With siblings like me and Sam, it's like, a float. You just get along with them, you connect, yea.  
But someone special, it's a kick that makes you glide, and snap.  
Together."

At the word "snap" he looked to Cas with an emotion that he didn't know he was reflecting, or knew what it was.

Dean was very factual about his response.  
So Cas understood what he meant, nodding.

"Yes, a snap, I felt that with Rachel."

Dean swiped his lips with his tongue, rubbing his thighs.  
"Okay. Then you can call. You know if your so confident."

"I am," Cas declared, puffing his chest out a little and sounding sure.

Dean laughed, "Well go get her tiger," Dean slapped Cas's shoulder, Cas exiting his room.

Before leaving, Cas turned to Dean.  
Dean gave him a goofy smile, hands in thumbs up.

Smiling, Cas left.

\---

Trying to distract himself, Dean cleaned his guns.  
But he got frustrated at that, and went to his skin mags.

Then he got bored, moving to some books.  
Opening it he immediately shut it and set it back with an annoyed huff.

Pacing around, he hummed to Metallica.

Music, yes, that could help.

Turning on to a playlist he made on a music app, he laid on his bed, closing his eyes and ignoring the world.

\---

"Workin' on our night moves  
Tryin' to make some front page drive-in news," Dean sang as he he was now up, moving his body to the music, eyes closed.

"Workin' on our night moves,  
In the summertime  
In the sweet summertime," he moved his body more quickly, letting himself go.

"We weren't in love, oh no, far from it  
We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bo-" he immediately stopped completely, when he saw Cas was at the door watching him.

Cas was smiling, but Deans face flamed all kinds of red.  
Taking off his headphones roughly while he fumbled to pause the music, Cas spoke.

"I didn't know you had such a nice voice."

"Y-you saw nothing," Dean stuttered, looking more to the door as he resisted to just run out of the room.

"But-"

"Nothing. You saw nothing," Dean said firmly with anger.  
Embarrassed and angry, he relaxed himself to not say or do anything stupid.  
Well, something more stupid.

"Well, it went well," Cas's smile returned.

Dean patted the spot on his bed, "Tell me all about it."

Running his fingers through his hair, he stepped to be in front of Cas, leaning his weight on the now closed door.  
Crossing his arms over his chest.

"This time we talked of even more things. Some subjects were addressed again that we discussed last time. I told her I would've called sooner but was occupied with my rut-"

"You told her about you going into rut?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was being honest. I thought women appreciated that," Cas said it so bluntly as Dean rubbed his face with a hand in exasperation.

"Yea they do but-"

"I mean, she certainly did," Cas said interrupting Dean, nodding his head faintly, stating incredulously himself.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, now confused.

"She said I shouldn't struggle by myself and come to her if I want to next time."

Deans eyes widened. "Wow, she is straightforward. And what did you say."  
Dean awaited the answer.

"That I'd consider it," Cas answered bluntly.

Deans eyes went wider, mouth slightly agape then snapped closed. "Okay."

Dean swallows, composing himself, "What happened then," Dean asked patiently.

"She laughed and changed the subject," Cas nodded as if her suggestion was completely normal.

"Uh, what'd you talk about then."

"Her day, how it went. She pursued to know my day, and I told her I spent most of the day watching television and being with you. Do you think that answer was adequate?" Cas looked to Dean, face scrunching in wonder.

"Yea, sure, what else."

"Bees. Most animals. She told me of how she works at a animal shelter. She volunteers every week. She's a very kind person."  
Cas smiled at the floor.

Something Dean wishes he could've caused and not someone else.

"She sounds, awesome, Cas."

"She said she might not go this week because her car got a flat tire. A nail popped it."

Dean nodded, listening.

"She said its a red-nineteen-sixty-nine-ford-boss-mustang."

Deans face grew to one of awe, "Really? That's. That's actually really cool." He chuckled and nodded his approval.

"Yes, she told me she could fix the tire herself but didn't have time to find the right tire and put it on. So she'll find a friend to give her a ride."

"She can fix a tire?" 

"Yes, she had laughed at my silence to the information. She said she was good at fixing cars because her mother taught her well. And that the car belonged to her mother and was passed down to her."

"Wow." This girl was actually sounding really cool.  
But he still didn't slightly trust her.  
He reasoned because Cas had pretty bad luck with women, so he was just being protective like a good friend.

"I told her that you had a nineteen-sixty-seven-Chevy-Impala."

Dean quirks a brow, "What'd she say?"

"That you definitely have good taste."  
Cas smiled.

Chuckling Dean said, "Damn right I do. What then?"

"We talked about shows we've watched. She's watching Orange is the new black like I recommended. She's watched the first season, and so we talked for quite a while about that. She said I have to watch white collar now so I will."

Dean nodded along.

"Then we spoke of our favorite foods. I told her mine is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Along with pork rinds. She had laughed, and said she immensely enjoys brownies and spaghetti. We had a long conversation about which foods are the best."

"How long did you guys talk anyway?"

"Almost three hours I think," Cas answered.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Damn Cas."

"We lost track of time," Cas shrugged.

"She said her cat was a stray she rescued and has had for years now. That she almost died from her abusive owner, left on the side of the road to die. I forgot to mention that."

"Is that how she got into volunteering?"

"No she had always done that. She said she always wanted to be a vetenerian, but after seeing her uncle almost die, and then to be saved by a nurse at last second. She knew from then on what to do with her life."

"Wow," was all Dean could respond with.

"We also talked of how we like to drink coffee, she said that she likes it with copious amounts of sugar, and that it's more sugar than coffee." Cas laughed.

"Then we discussed the most foul food we despise." Cas's nose scrunched up in disgust then laughed.

"Then we argued what goes better on pancakes, maple syrup or honey. We came to a tie that it doesn't mater whats on or is in the pancakes as long as they are accompanied with bacon."

Dean chuckled, Cas arguing about what goes better on pancakes. It brought a smile to his face.

Cas smiled really wide, "When she had to hang up because she needed to go to work, she told me she immensely enjoys our conversations. And that'd be nice to do it more often. Or possibly, face to face. Could that mean a date?"

Staying in silence for a moment Dean took in the weight of the question that hung in the air.  
Dangling in front of him, almost mocking.

"Yea." He nodded slowly, scratching at his face.  
"I guess so. Your getting there faster than I thought. Guess you two really like each other."  
Dean let out a huff of a chuckle that was dry, containing no humor.

"Yes. I suppose we do."

Cas pushed back his hair with one of his hands, Dean watching the movement with hazy focus.

"What then if we do go on a date?"

Dean snapped out of his clouded haze that was his thoughts, "You should take her some place nice. You know, to eat. You guys can talk, drive her back to her place, if it was a good time tell her so.  
Maybe even a kiss."

Flashes of that scenario flashed through Deans head, Cas and Rachel, happy, together.

Cas could very well have a girlfriend, an actual girlfriend.

Deans eyes unfocused as his head was hung, staring at his feet and the floor. It felt like there was a thrumming ringing at the skin of his head.  
Pulling him away from reality.

"Dean?"

No answer.  
No reaction.

"Dean?" Cas asked more loudly.

"Yea," Dean answered, eyes looking over to Cas's, response quiet.

"Is there anything I need to know? About dates?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Well-uh-you got to be a gentleman for starters. Pay for dinner. Open the door for her. Compliment on how nice she looks. Pull a chair for her and push her in for her."

Cas's face turned focused, making sure he remembered the advice.

"And-uh-you know, don't be nervous. Be confident. Be nice."  
Dean stopped, tilting his own head a little in realization.  
"Be yourself."

"Is that all?"

"If it goes good, it's all you need."

Cas nodded, standing up from the bed.  
"Thank you Dean."

Blinking Dean asked, "What for?"

"For helping me. I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for you."

Dean flashed a half smile that tugged a corner of his lip, eyes crinkling, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's what they're for," Cas said, face unreadable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Die hard isn't on Netflix but let's pretend it is.  
> If your here because you wanna stop reading, look, I write this story like how I see it. I know some us might not have same view points or opinions.  
> I'm not gonna force you to keep reading, I'm just saying, give this story a chance. Maybe you'll find yourself really liking it as time goes by. Just try to push off any disagreements with me and give this story a chance.  
> Yea I know it might look like I'm going in a bold ridiculous direction, but trust me, the destination will make it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Comment, whatever'd you'd like.  
> Kudos if you can.


End file.
